All because of a potions accident
by Slytherin ice princess
Summary: In a potions lesson something goes wrong and Hermione relives certain memories that were meant to be forgotten accompanied by Draco. What will her friends think when they learn the truth not even she knew. HPHG and DMHG.
1. Goodbye my daughter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters. 

**A/N:** I no I no. I shouldn't be starting another fic but I couldn't help it. I've had this idea running round in my head for a while so I had to write it. Please tell me what you think and review. Oh and remember always smile.

**Chapter one  
Take care**

**Ten years ago**

"No she's my daughter. You can't take her as well. You know what happened last time you tried to interfere it will be worse this time. You took my husband don't take my child too. Please. Don't punish her. Don't tear her life apart. She's done nothing to you. Don't take her away from the only love she has ever known," Jennifer begged shouting across the room at a man with the long white beard that stood next to the armed Aurors he had brought. She hated them, all of them. They were against her husband and her ways. They all supported that Potter boy. They all worshiped him yet he had done nothing to show great power. They all talked about how sad it was for him to be orphaned yet here they were trying to do the same thing to her daughter.

"Jennifer-" The man started but she interrupted.

"It's Mrs Riddle to you. You lost my trust long ago Dumbledore. You along with most of the magical world. You have not right being in my house," Anger shook her normally steady voice.

"Mrs Riddle. Please calm yourself. We told you this time would come. It's took us longer to track you than we thought it would thanks to your wards you set up but we have. Its time too let Amelia go. She'll be brought up normally without all this hassle. She will have a future, a safe one." he didn't add that she would have another identity, no memory of her mother or previous identity and a new personality, as he knew that Jennifer would never agree under those circumstances.

"No. Haven't you caused enough damage? Her uncle turned on us. My brother turned on me and all he was supposed to believe thanks to you. Don't you understand?" It was clear that Jennifer would not go down without a fight.

"It was your brothers choice. Not mine or anyone else's. If he's so bad and betrayed you so much then why do you continue to let your daughter spend time with him?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Because by the time I found out Ami was to attached to him and I couldn't break her heart, could I? Just leave and don't come back." Jennifer told him sternly closing the discussion. A ruffle of footsteps was heard on the stairs though none in the room took any notice as they watched the staring battle between the Lady of Darkness and the Leader of the light.

"Mother, What's going on? Who are these people?" A small six-year-old pure-blooded girl questioned. She had wandered from her room into the main hall after being awoken from her mothers yelling. She wore a emerald green nightgown,that had a silver snake which slithered aroundon it and she washolding a soft toy that was a perfect replica of a dragon with icy blue eyes in her arms. It even flexed it wings and reared it's head.All wands turned to her.

"Nothing sweetie, come here. Will you lower your wands or point them somewhere else, what's a unarmed girl going to do?" Jennifer opened her arms and her daughter ran in to her. She looked at the people and before anyone could speak opened her mouth.

"You're the scary guy with the twinkling eyes. I don't like you. You're scary and mean and twinkly. You tried to take me away from my house and family and so did you, all off you. But I dealt with you " The young girl exclaimed smug, pointing at the Professor and all of the Auror's that stood behind him.

"Ami! Don't speak like that." Jennifer scolded her daughter the Auror's and Dumbledore forgotten for the moment.

"But Mother. Their not nice people and they tried to hurt us." Ami complained. Jennifer started to explain to Ami why she couldn't say those things when they were around but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Jennifer," Was all he said while giving her a stern look and she sighed defeated. She wanted what was best for her daughter and she knew that if he grew up with the Riddle name many would shun her and she would never have a normal lifestyle. But she didn't want her to go,Ami had powers that needed to be controlled and she was all that was left of the family that Jennifer loved. But she knew what she must do though not on just any conditions.

"I expect to be able to visit her or at least contact her when she reaches eleven and I want her to know who she is even if no-one else does." She turned to Ami and continued.

"Darling, you have to go with Professor Dumbledore for awhile. He'll look after you. I promise."

"But why mummy? Did I do something wrong. I promise I didn't mean to set the cat on fire."

"Sweetie you're just going away for a while on a trip and he's going to look after you. That's all what you did doesn't matter anymore"

"But why don't you love me anymore?" Ami asked sadly but held her emotions well.

"Of course I love you. But you need to go with him. I'll always love you alright? Remember that. Promise me you'll remember that," Jennifer exclaimed tears falling.

"I promise. Don't cry mummy. I'll see you soon. I promise." She wiped away her mothers tears and hugged her trying to comfort her. Her mother held her tightly and close to her.

"Remember what me and your father taught you. Don't forget it and don't use your powers. No matter what. Keep control. Don't tell any one what you are" Jennifer whispered so only Ami would hear. She nodded into her mothers shoulder.

"Can I say bye to Uncle Sev and Uncle Luc and Aunty Cissa and Pansy and Blaise and especially Drake. Please? Cause otherwise they'll worry and I don't want them to worry spically' not Draco,"

"Sorry sweetie. There's not enough time. But I'll say good-bye for you and tell them were you've gone. Alright Princess."

"Okay. I love you mum. Don't forget to tell them that I love them." The little girl said.

"I love you too Princess. I won't forget you. Don't forget me either." they gave each other a final hug and kiss before Dumbledore took Ami's hand and Disappeared. The Auror's following after quickly leaving the women to break down in despair.

* * *

**Later that same night**

"Keep everything hidden from her until further notice. I have put a memory charm on her as well as an identification spell and given her new memories but if too many things are mentioned she may remember her old life which will put her in harms way." Professor Dumbledore finished telling the young muggle couple who were now the legal parent's of Amelia Fenella Wakanda Eldora Lydia Riddle.

"We will look after her like she is our own. Thank-you, you have given us more than we could have wished for." Luke Granger told the man staring at the sleeping girl in his wife's arms.

"No thank-you. You may have saved a girl from growing up corrupted. Read over the letter if you need anything or have any questions if there's nothing in there just call my name or send an owl."

He went to walk away before turning back to them at their call.

"I almost forgot. Should we change her name?" Melissa the mother asked.

He stopped to think for a moment before smiling and his eyes twinkling.  
"Do you have a name planed for her"

"Yes we do. Hermione, Hermione Jane Granger." Luke replied.

The old man nodded and with a swish of his cloak and a crack he disappered. Leaving the parent's to celebrate their gift.

Their new life.  
Their daughter.

* * *

**Ten years later**

"Happy to be back?" Harry asked his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Very.As long asI'm with you." Hermione sighed leaning back into him her head resting on his shoulder. Hermione had been in New Zealand for the holidays and hadn't been able to spend much time with Harry though she did make the occasional trip with the Knight Bus.

"I think I'm gonna' be sick. Ow!" Ron exclaimed looking at his two bestest friends. The Golden trio stood staring at the front of the castle. Ron's Ravenclaw girlfriend Satasha was with them.

"I'll let that one past darling," Satasha told Ron mockingly. They all laughed. "Come on guys, lets enjoy the feast it's our last one." the boys followed Hermione's lead and started up the stairs though kept a wary eye on Ginny and Dean to make sure they didn't sneak off from the feast like last year for their own private one. The girls rolled their eyes when they spotted this and started a conversation about their favourite muggle songs.

"I'll see you tomorrow before class?" Satasha gave Ron a quick kiss and scuttled off to sit with her Ravenclaw friends. Ron stared at her longingly.

"Come on Ron. I promise me and Harry… I mean Harry and I wont be all lovey-dovey," Hermione promised before adding as an afterthought. "I've been hanging out with you too long,"

They settled down at their table, Hermione seated across from Harry and Ron and just chatted for a while. The subject soon turned to Quidditch and Hermione felt her eyes wandering. They fell upon the Slytherin Prince and she couldn't help but notice just how hot he looked this year. He turned at the heat of her gaze and their eyes connected.

**Flash**

A young girl and boy stood together under a tree.

"Aim's I will never leave you. Nothing will ever hurt you when I'm around. No matter what." They young boy told her staring lovingly into her eyes.

"You promise?" She questioned biting her lip.

"For forever," He promised.

"But forever could mean never," She stared at her feat.

Heshook his head and made sureshe was looking at him. "For Eternity then. Ami I love you," Even though they were young you could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I love you too," he hugged her close to him.

Two women watched from a yonder window as theboy and girl climbed up to the tree house above, where two of their friends awaited them. Young love, it seemed,had started.

**Flash**

Hermione's face drained of colour and she quickly looked away. What just happened? Who were they? Why did I see them?

"Mione you okay?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She took her gaze from her plate and looked at her boyfriend.

"Huh? Um …Yeah I'm …I'm fine," Harry looked at her carefully but put his suspicions aside.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Slytherin table  
**  
Draco Malfoy was swarmed with a few girls from his fan club. He pushed a blonde fourth year away from him and looked at Blaise and Pansy for help.

"Oh Drakie." Pansy moved closer to Draco and cuddled up to him while sending a wink at Blaise. He smirked back at her. The girls grumbled and slowly moved away. As soon as they were out of sight Pansy sat up and moved back towards her boyfriend Blaise.

"Thanks Pans. I owe you," Draco thanked her.

"No probs." against most people's beliefs Draco and Pansy were only friends. Best friends in fact. Had been since they met at three weeks.Or so theirparent's said.She just helped keep the girls away.

Draco felt someone watching him. He turned and his eyes connected with Grangers. He watched as her mouth fell open before she grew pale and broke the gaze. Okay what was that all about? Not that I care.  
The feast stared though neither the Slytherin Sex God or the Goody-good Gryffindor could forget what the had seen.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay well that's that. I have written more chapters but I may take awhile to update cause schools stared again and I already have heaps of homework. Any questions or suggestions let me know. Next chapter will be longer I promise but please R&R. Please, please, please. I'm not begging you cause Slytherin's don't beg. 


	2. LDC's and mishaps

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters. 

**A/N:** I'm am so annoyed. I had written this chapter and the computer deleted it. How frustrating. Well here's chapter two.

**Chapter two  
LDC's and mishaps**

**Last time**

"Oh Drakie." Pansy moved closer to Draco and cuddled up to him while sending a wink at Blaise. He smirked back at her. The girls grumbled and slowly moved away. As soon as they were out of sight Pansy sat up and moved back towards her boyfriend Blaise.

"Thanks Pans. I owe you," Draco thanked her.

"No probs." against most people's beliefs Draco and Pansy were only friends. Best friends in fact. She just helped keep the girls away.  
Draco felt someone watching him. He turned and his eyes connected with Grangers. He watched as her mouth fell open before she grew pale and broke the gaze. Okay what was that all about? Not that I care.  
The feast stared though neither the Slytherin Sex God or the Goody-good Gryffindor could forget what the had seen.

**This time  
Two week's later.**

"Hey Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron. She had just come from her dormitory into the common room.

"Well, if you looked behind you, you might see," Ron replied. Hermione spun round and came face to face with her long-time boyfriend of just over a year.

"Harry," she exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Hey babe," he replied.

"What have I told you about calling me babe?"

"Sorry wont happen again." Harry grumbled she smiled and they started to kiss and were about to start a snogging session but Ron interrupted.

"As much as I love to watch my friend make out," he started sarcastically. "I'm really hungry so can we go to the great hall for breakfast,"

Hermione and Harry pulled apart and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, I have no idea how you manage to eat so much. If I ate as much as you I'd be continuously sick. It's a wonder you don't look like an elephant."

"What's an elephant?" Ron asked.

"It's thanks to Quidditch you know," Harry told her.

"What is it with you boys and quidditch. They way you guys go on about it you would think it gave you everything you ever wanted." she argued.

"What's an elephant?"

"No not everything. A lot of things but not everything. I mean it keeps us fit, it's fun, it helps get points for your house and you know it gives you important things. I can't see how you don't like it." He said as they walked on.

"I do like it. I just don't want to play it. You know I'm scared of flying, especially after flying with you. Beside's next you'll be telling me it helps you do your homework too." she exclaimed.

"An elephant, guys what is it?"

"No that's your job." He earned a smack for that but they were soon starting another snogg feast.

"GUYS?" Ron yelled in their ears. They jumped and looked at him.

"What?" they asked together. They had reached the Great hall now and went inside.

"What's an elephant?" he asked as they walked in together. Hermione and Harry holding hands

"Is that all? Couldn't you of just asked instead of yelling in our ears. It's a muggle animal by the way" Hermione simply replied rubbing her ringing ear's before taking her usual place at Gryffindor table, Harry next to her and Ron on the opposite side. She shot a glance at the Slytherin table like she had gotten into habit since the vision.

They all grabbed their breakfast. Hermione grabbing a chocolate muffin and nibbling on it. Harry grabbed a few pieces of toast and started eating them moderately and Ron piled some blueberry pancakes on his plate and started shovelling them into his mouth.

"Seho wagdt eigrt tordei?" Ron asked spraying Lavender with bits of blueberry pancakes and maple syrup. Hermione looked disgusted and looked away not answering. Once Ron had swallowed he said, "fine then be that way. Harry what do we have today?"

"I don't know mate ask-" Harry started before he along with most of the Gryffindor's in that area had burst out laughing. Lavender who had been waiting for an apology and not getting one had poured her porridge and pumpkin juice on his head and stormed out of the hall in a huff muttering what oddly sounded like 'boy's absolutely no manner's.'

"Bloody hell, what was that for I didn't even do anything?" Ron huffed.

"Well Ron, If you didn't speak with your mouth full and spray food everywhere you wouldn't have these problems," Hermione explained after muttering some spells to clean and dry Ron's hair.

"Well if you had told me what we had today it wouldn't have happened,"

"Yes it would. You were asking me what we had today," Hermione snapped back.

"Fine whatever. Now will you tell me what we have today? Please?" He added at her annoyed look. She sighed and gave in.

"Well today we have Double potions with the Slytherin's again, then we have charms with Ravenclaws, oh Ron you'll be able to see your girlfriend, then we have DADA with Slytherin's and then finally we have double transfiguration with," groan, "Slytherin's. What is with them? Do they really think we like working with Slytherin's continually. You know you two really should know this you are prefects," Hermione pointed out. Harry had been made prefect last year for no particular reason, Hermione was head girl and Blaise Zabini Head boy. Ron looked like he was about to make a rude remark but Harry cut him off.

"What's the point, you know everything," she sighed and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

They finished their breakfast and started to make their way down to the dungeons.

"What about that DADA teacher talk about a ditz," Ron commented.

"Yeah like I like know. Next we'll be like painting like our nails," Hermione said with a fake girlishly voice and started tossing her hair. The trio cracked up laughing. They continued to walk to Potions talking about random things.

They reached the Potions classroom door the same time as Malfoy and his crew.

"Well, lookie here if it isn't the Golden Trio," Malfoy sneered.

"Well, lookie here if it isn't the LDC's," Hermione retorted copying Malfoy's tone. Harry and Ron chuckled at the nickname.

"LDC's?"

Hermione sighed. "Little Deatheater Club, basically LDC means you. Duh!"

"Well if that's the case you better watch it mudblood." Malfoy said in such a malicious soft voice that Hermione flinched.

"What are you going to do? Set your whore's on me. I'm so scared," Hermione mocked. "Come on Ron, Harry let's go". Malfoy and his crew following after.

"I'm gonna kill him one of these days if he doesn't stop with the mudblood insults," Ron snarled.

"Ron don't. He's just trying to get us expelled. He's not worth it," She replied sitting down in her usual seat. Ron and Harry sat down one each side of her.

Ron silently fumed.

"Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked so only she could hear him.

"Yeah, of course," she gave him a quick kiss and was returned with a longer one.

Unluckily for them that was when Snape chose to sweep in.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for that inappropriate display of affection," Snape sneered at them. Malfoy smirked and his cronies snickered. Hermione glared at them.

"Today we will be learning the Retertes Memoris potion. Can anybody tell me what it is?" Hermiones hand flew in the air and so did a few other Gryffindors but no Slytherin's did.

"Very well, Mr Thomas."

"The Retertes Memoris potion makes a person remember a memory that they have forgotten. It breaks through memory charms also." Dean replied.

"Very well, five points to Gryffindor," he answered sourly. "I have chosen your partners. When I call out your name you will sit with them."

"Mr Thomas, Miss Parkinson,  
Mr Zabini, Miss Patil,  
Mr Weasley, Miss Blustrode,  
Mr Potter, Miss Malorie,  
Mr Nott, Miss Morris" It went on like this for a while until it cameto the last pair.

"Ah Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,"

The class went a deathly silent. Hermione and Malfoy stared horrified at Snape.

"What are you waiting for? Move and start the potion."

Hermione got up and sat next to Malfoy both thinking that this was going to be a long lesson. They got out everything and got to work.

"Two pinches of mugwort, not three Malfoy," Hermione snapped at him halfway through the lesson.

"Shut it Granger I can read,"

"Surprise, surp-," Hermione was cut off and her face went from smirking to terror.

Neville had tripped over Parkinson's foot knocked into Hermione, who had in turn knocked into Malfoy who spilled the bug-eye juice he was now using into the potion. A whole bottle of it.

Everyone looked at them as Hermione squealed. As soon as the juice hit the Potion there was a loud bang and the two were thrown to the front of the classroom a puff of purple fog covered Hermione and Malfoy from view.

"Hermione," Harry yelled but there was no reply.

As soon as the fog cleared they found Hermione and Draco both lying still on the ground. Hermione's head lay on Draco's chest and his arm was round her waist. If you didn't know the two it would have looked romantic. Harry ran forward to check Hermione but was thrown back by some invisible force. Suddenly the two eyes snapped open and they just gazed at each other before a blue fog clouded them and when it cleared this time they definitely weren't looking normal.

* * *

**Beginning of potion's**  
**Hermione's POV**

I am actuallypaired with Malfoy. Why me? The one person I'm trying to avoid I get paired with. I sat down next to Malfoy and scowled.

"Great paired with a mudblood could it get any worse?"

"Shut it Malfoy. It's no picnic for me either you know. Let's just work" we started with the potion but I was sidetracked with my thoughts.  
When I looked in his eyes why did I see that vision thing? And why does he have to be so damn hot this year. I mean annoying. Yeah that's the one.

This is so boring it's only been an hour. I spied Malfoy going to add the mugwort. I was bored so I decided to bug him

"Two pinches of mugwort, not three Malfoy," I snapped at him halfway through the lesson.

"Shut it Granger I can read,"

"Surprise, surp-," I was cut off as I felt someone knock into me. I lost my balance and fell into Malfoy. I squealed.

There was a flash of purple before it went black, then I was in a tree house with Malfoy but he was younger.

"I won the race." my mouth opened and closed but it was not my voice that spoke. It was the little girl from the vision.

"No I did."

"No me,"

"Me"

"Me," the voice's seemed to be fading and I opened my eyes to find I was rather comfortable but sore. I looked up and caught Malfoy's gaze. I saw in his eyes that he to had just seen what I had and I smiled, he smiled not smirked but actually smiled back. I could of melted into the floor right then and there. Then my gaze was covered in blue and the world disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the end of the second chapter. I would like to take a moment and thank all my wonderful reviewers.

**Caboodle:** You love it really? Wow. I feel so special. About that telling off. Don't worry it'll come.

**Athemyst-Angel:** I glad you like it. Thanks. Here's the update tell me what you think.

**Chloe Riddle:** Here it is. I hope it was quick enough for you. Please tell me what you think of it.

**Jessica-McConell:** Thanks. Please tell me what you like and don't.

**Atled willy:** Well they are friends. Thanks please tell me what you think of the rest.

**Padfoot-lover1:** Hey. I'm glad your enjoying it. Please continue to R&R.

Well that's all from me but if all of you could please R&R. I would very much like it.

I will now hypnotise you.

You are getting sleepy.  
You are getting sleepy.  
When I snap my fingers you will wake up and review.

SNAP

Did it work? Well review then.

From the one, the only Slytherin ice princess.


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters. 

**A/N:** Thanks to all my great reviewers. I have taken a moment to thank you all. It's at the bottom. Heres chapter three hope you like it. Oh and I'm going to call Hermione Ami in this one when their talking to her but Hermione otherwise.

**Chapter Three  
Reunited**

**Last time:**  
**Hermione POV**

"Shut it Granger I can read,"

"Surprise, surp-," I was cut off as I felt someone knock into me. I lost my balance and fell into Malfoy. I squealed. There was a flash of purple before it went black, then I was in a tree house with Malfoy but he was younger.

"I won the race." my mouth opened and closed but it was not my voice that spoke. It was the little girl from the vision.

"No I did."

"No me,"

"Me"

"Me," the voice's seemed to be fading and I opened my eyes to find I was rather comfortable but sore. I looked up and caught Malfoy's gaze. I saw in his eyes that he to had just seen what I had and I smiled, he smiled not smirked but actually smiled back. I could of melted into the floor right then and there. Then my gaze was covered in blue and the world disappeared.

**This time:  
Normal POV**

The class gasped in wonder before the girls started cooing at the young boy and the boy's just stared at the girl. In place of the two teenagers stood two toddlers. There was a boy with the trademark Malfoy silvery-blonde hair and piercing icy-blue eyes, clad in a black t-shirt and pants with a black robe over top. The only source of colour on his clothes cam from his top, which had a picture of a circle, split in four. A flame was in one quarter, a wave in another, a picture representing earth in the third and a sign for wind in the fourth. The elements. He was staring at the student's suspiciously.

As shocking as it was to find themselves with a younger form of Draco it was even more shocking to see Hermione. She was totally different and looked nothing like herself. She looked a little younger than Draco. Her hair was straight and blacker than the blackest night, her skin was only a bit darker than Malfoy's. Her face and body had changed. Her face looked sculptured. She looked like an angel,a dark angel that is,with her emerald green dress with silver linings, it had a blue dragon that occasionally soundlessly roared and spat colourful flames across her dress and a black robe over top. She was smirking at the girls and batting her eyelashes at the boys. She turned her head and saw Draco.

"Drake," She squealed in excitement.

"Ami," He cried. The ran to each other and hugged each other. They released and Hermione smiled warmly at him before winking at the boys in the class.

"Ami?" Snape interrupted bewildered. The class turned to him with shocked looks.

"Uncle Sev," both kids yelled together and ran to hug him.

He picked them up out of reflex and they held him close before he put them down and all three of them brushed off their clothes. The males clearing their throats slightly and Hermione blushing.

"How did we get here?" Hermione asked confused looking around.

"Yeah and who are these people?" Draco added. Then looking at the cooing girls "Those girls are weird are they trying to talk like a bird?" at this Hermione giggled and Draco smirked. The girls looked insulted.

"Well what were you doing before you got here?" Snape asked gently sidestepping the question."

"Well I was getting ready to see Blaise and Pansy," Draco told them. Half the class looked at Pansy and Blaise who kept their eyes on Draco and Hermione.

"And I was sulking in my room because Mother said that I couldn't go see Blaise, Draco and Pansy because when I was making the Sleeping Drought which I've made so many times before I was bored and decided to add two pinches of murkwood powder and um I nearly blew up half the house. If I had added another pinch I would have so Mother grounded me for a week starting today. But that doesn't answer our questions," Hermione told him overdramatically not realising she had just told everyone that she made potions at a illegal age.

"Yes, well. Your parents thought it would be a good idea if you came and saw what Hogwarts is like and this is my class. Five points from every girl whose making that ridicules noise." Snape added as an afterthought. The cooing stopped immediately.

"Mr. Porter please come here," Snape ordered staring at Harry. Nobody moved.

"Mr. Porter five points from your house for not doing as you were told," Snape said but looked down at a pulling on his robe.

"What house is he in?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Gryffindor,"

"Excellent," Draco and Hermione said together as Harry made his way to the front of the class.

"Harold please go get Professor Dumbledore tell him it's an emergency." Snape's eyes flashed as he talked telling Harry not to question the name. Harry nodded and left.

"What potion you making?" Hermione asked a student which just happened to be Pansy. Pansy looked at Snape who mouthed 'Desiere mementom'.

"Oh it's the Desiere mementom potion. It shows the drinker their deepest desire." Pansy explained. Hermione nodded and then went and sat down next to Draco.

"Hey Ami, you know that boy?"

"Which'boy'?" Hermione asked.

"The 'boy' you hate."

"Oh him. I know him and I don't like him. What about him?"

"Well he's our age. That means he'll be going to Hogwarts with us." Draco explained. Hermione smiled evilly.

"Well then, we'll just have to make his life a living hell. He will not get away with what he did to my family." Hermione said cruelly. Just then the door opened and Harry and Dumbledore walked in. They both looked extremely worried and confused.

"What's wrong Severus? Harry said something about a Potions accident?" Dumbledore said and Hermione sprang to her feet in an instant.

"What did you call him? Harry?" Hermione asked her eyes flashing violet.

Dumbledore turned towards her and they both gasped before she ran behind Draco.

"It's him. That guy with the twinkly eyes. You know the guy that tried to take me away with those bad ministry guys but I used my-"

"Ami that's enough," Snape told her. She fell quite but Draco started.

"What it's true. Some guy grabbed her and Auntie Jen tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen and then Mr. Twinkle-eyes here showed up. He was obviously in charge but then he told them to leave her and told Auntie Jen that the time would be soon and the Ami did what she did then they disappeared." Snape and Dumbledore stared at him. "What? We are best friends. She tells me and Blaise and Pansy everything."

They continued looking at him for a few seconds as he comforted Ami before Dumbledore spoke.

"Severus can I talk to you in your office?"

"Of course Headmaster."

Dumbledore said something that only Snape could hear. He nodded.

"Mr. Porter, Mr. Watson, Mr. Zane and Miss. Park. You will join us." Snape said coldly looking at Harry, then Ron, then Blaise and then Pansy as he spoke so they knew who they were. They stood up and walked into his office with Dumbledore. Then Snape turned to Hermione and Draco.

"Draco, I want you to watch the class and to keep them in order. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course," Draco said.

"What abut me?" Hermione asked pouting.

"Well, Ami I want you to ask them questions and quiz them, can you do that?"

"Easy," Hermione told him smiling evilly.

Hermione and Draco cackled evilly together and Snape looked down rather proudly at them before he walked into his office and shut the door with a snap.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then turned to the class who immediately grew afraid at the looks on their angelic faces.

* * *

**A/N:** well that's the end of Chapter three. Please tell me what you think. Also do you want me to call Hermione Ami or Hermione? And do you want to hear the conversation between Dumbledore, Severus, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Pansy?

Now I would like to take a moment to again thank my reviewers, as they are the reason I write:

**Missing Fairy:** Thanks. I feel special. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Caboodle:** It didn't? Oh well I rather you did by yourself. It was worth a try though. Well heres the next chapter please tell me what you think.

**Jessica-McConell:** I'm glad that you like it. Please continue reviewing and tell me what ya think.

**Dramaqueen72:** I'm really, really, really happy that you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

**F75**: Thanks. There it is.

**Donniedarkobunnielover:** Really. Cool thanks

**ben 'n' jerry:** Wow. You understand my story really well. Lol. I'm really glad you like it. Heres the update tell me what you think. Please.

**Maryol:** Thanks. I like being original. Sorry about the mistakes. Please tell me what you think.

**Miss Elvira Dark:** well I'm a very cruel person. LOL. Ten points to me, ten points to meeee! Sorry. Please tell me if this is enough detail for you.

**CooKi3-MonSt3r:** Thanks. I love leaving cliffes. It's so much fun making people wonder. Thanks for reviewing.

**WackyWerewolf:** Thanks. Me updating depends on how busy I am with schoolwork and stuff but normally I try to update once a week though on a Sunday. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing.

**Wrc g-rp:** LOL. Thanks. Tell me what you think.

**Padfoot-lover1:** Wow thanks. I like them too. I make people happy! Cool. Please tell me what you think.

Well that's all from me.  
Please review. Whoever review's gets a surprise.

You all rock.  
Slytherin ice Princess


	4. Explanations and a visitor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters. 

**A/N:** Hey. Sorry for the wait. I've been working. Hermione will be called Hermione unless she's been talked to. This is a belated Christmas present. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This would have been done on Christmas morning but my computer's playing up again and deleted it. I wont be able to update till the eleventh cause I'm going on holiday. I hope you all had a fun Christmas.

**Chapter four  
Explanations and a visitor**

**Last time:**

"Draco, I want you to watch the class and to keep them in order. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course," Draco said.

"What abut me?" Hermione asked pouting.

"Well, Ami I want you to ask them questions and quiz them, can you do that"

"Easy," Hermione told him smiling evilly.

Hermione and Draco cackled evilly together and Snape looked down rather proudly at them before he walked into his office and shut the door with a snap.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then turned to the class who immediately grew afraid at the looks on their angelic faces.

**This time:  
Inside Snape's office**

"Now that we're all here," Harry started calmly as Snape walked towards his desk. "Would someone please explain what the hell is going on? Why they hell are Malfoy and Hermione acting like their best friends? What's with the names? And why does she look like a…a… a evil Slytherin?" Harry all but yelled once Snape sat.

"Well the result of the accident Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy have been made to relive memories they have forgotten, should have forgotten or wanted too, instead of just remembering them. In fact if I'm correct only Mr Malfoy will remember this when he turn's back to his normal age." Dumbledore looked at Snape for confirmation. Snape nodded.

"Why yes. But only because who Hermione turned into isn't herself. Would you care to explain Dumbledore why she looks like my niece who has been missing for 10 years"

"All in due time." Dumbledore replied.

"Well that's easy for you to say BUT WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHAT'S WITH THE NAMES?" Ron exploded he had recognised Hermione immediately but didn't want to admit it to himself that his best friend could be her.

"Weasley temper. I will not have you yelling in my office. Your lucky I have a silencing charm on it or you would have a lot to explain to two certain children," Snape snapped at Ron. Ron glared back and Snape's lip curled.

"Well all right then. If I'm going to explain all, I'll have to start from the beginning. For you who know this," Dumbledore glanced at Blaise and Pansy, "please excuse me for retelling it to those who don't." He paused and the two Slytherin's crossed their arms and sunk lower into their chairs staring at him in a rather scary, Slytherin manner.

"It all started twenty-two years ago with one of the brightest student's to go through this school. Jennifer. She had four very close friends they were Kimberley Smere now Parkinson, Lydia Storde, Miranda Merces now Zabini and Narcissa Black now Malfoy. They were all Slytherin's and very popular. They were known as The Alphabets as their names started with a J, K, L, M and N. Jennifer had a brother who was in the year above her." Here he paused and looked at Snape who had a far-away look on his face. It was quite scary to see such a normal expression on a guy who hardly wore anything other than a smirk, sneer or something along those lines. Harry and Ron shared a frightened look before Dumbledore continued.

"They were all top student's. In seventh year they graduated with some of the top N.E.W.T. marks I have ever seen. When they left school nothing changed. They kept close. Then Lydia was killed during a duel she had against an auror. She had been accused of being a Death Eater. It turned out she wasn't." Again he paused. Snape now had a pained look on his face and Blaise and Pansy were sharing angry looks.

"Now at that time The Alphabets were all engaged with friends of her brothers. Lydia had gotten married with Jennifer's brother in fact and they all took an oath to get revenge for Lydia. A few months later the remaining Alphabets were all married. Now the families-." Dumbledore was cut off by an outraged squeal that came from the classroom. Snape jumped up and strode to the door and flung it open to find Goyle cowering from a very angry Hermione.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. When I tell you to tell me how good I look I expect you to say something like sunshine, an angel, a flower or even perfection." here she stopped and looked at Draco blowing him a kiss before quickly composing herself. "Not like cream cheese. I don't even like cream cheese. You remind me of some people we know, always thinking about food." Goyle just sat there. Draco was standing next to Hermione by now and Harry, Ron, Blaise and Pansy were all crowded behind Snape trying to see what was happening.

Suddenly without warning Draco and Hermione as one pushed the spark flying potion onto his lap and kicked him hard in the shin. He turned Periwinkle and his hair grew to his waist went up in pigtails and turned pink and to top it off he was wearing make-up. Hermione went into as fit of giggles but was cut off by Snape.

"Ami." She spun round with an innocent look on her face. "What do you think you were doing? How do you think your mother will feel?" Here her eyes widen in amazement at such a threat and she looked like she was going to cry but Draco stepped forward.

"Uncle Sev. If anyone's going to be punished it should be me. It was my idea. I will not allow Ami to get into trouble." Here everyone's but Professor Snape, Blaise and Pansy looked shocked. The Draco they knew would never take the blame for something when someone else was getting into trouble. Snape flicked his wand and Goyle was back to normal.

"Very well we'll discuss this later but I expect you to behave and look after the class with out causing anymore trouble." They nodded looking quite happy that they weren't getting punished yet. They planned to make Snape forget before he could tell their parent's.

"Back to work." Draco snapped at the class and swept to Snape's desk and sat down. Hermione followed and sat on his lap before they started whispering quietly together casting evil looks now and again at the class. Snape chuckled to himself and walked back into his office. Harry and co scamped to their seats quickly. Dumbledore hadn't moved. Snape gave Dumbledore a nod and he continued.

"Where was I? Ah yes. Now they were all married and they joined the Death-Eater ranks." Ron and Harry glanced at Blaise and Pansy to see what their reactions to their parent's being accused of being death-eaters but the only thing was Blaise's knuckles were white.

"Jennifer's brother swapped sides and became a spy for me. The women soon were all pregnant. Narcissa and Miranda had boys and Jennifer and Kimberley had girls. They said that one day their families would be joined. They didn't decide whom would marry whom. That was only to happen if the children didn't show an attraction to one another at a young age. Jennifer's husband was killed at the end of the war," Here Blaise and Pansy exchanged smirks. It was only then that Harry realised Pansy and Blaise were holding hands. He nudged Ron who gave him a confused expression when he saw. They had always thought Pansy and Malfoy would be together.

"Now one day after Harry had defeated Lord Voldermort. Some Auror's were sent to take Ami. It was for her own safety but Jennifer refused. She stopped them by making it impossible to apperate into their land; It was unplotable on any map and many more wards. When they finally got in there. It took them a while to grab Ami. She struggled, kicked, screamed, bit, hit and anything else she could. Jennifer fought also. I arrived and told Jennifer that the time would soon come for Ami to leave. We then left but made it so we could apperate into their manor. Not a month later we took her. Ami's mother knew it was happening she told Ami that Ami was going on a trip. I then took her to the Grangers and she became Hermione Jane Granger."

"It was you," Pansy interrupted. It was the first she had spoken and everyone but Blaise looked surprised. "Do you not realise what you put us through. One day she was there the next she wasn't."

"It was for the best," Dumbledore told her gently.

"THE BEST? THE BEST?" she shrieked. "You took her away. For three years we waited for Ami to return from her 'trip' before realising that one of our best friend's and in Draco's case his girlfriend wasn't coming back. You made her mother lie to us. I- no we lost someone who was like family." She stopped and broke into tears. Blasie moved closer and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

Harry and Ron were shocked. Draco's GIRLFRIEND. The girl who he had taunted for the past six years was in a way his girlfriend.

"Did you use a memory charm and a glamour charm?" Ron asked. He had heard this tale around the time it had happened but couldn't believe that it was Hermione.

"Yes. I had to take away any trace of her being who she was. Otherwise Jennifer and her friends would have tracked her. She also had memories implanted and so did anyone who the memories involved." They sat in silence. Pansy's sobs slowly easing with Blaise comforting her. Harry and Ron sat in deep thought, Dumbledore looked sad and Snape looked like he was arguing with himself.

A squeal sounded from outside but no one in the office heard it each to wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Wait so Hermione isn't really Hermione?"

"No Harry, She is Hermione but she is also Amelia Fenella Wakanda Eldora Lydia Riddle."

"So Hermione is Hermione but also Ami daughter of Jennifer and who?" Everyone looked up at Dumbledore but it was not him who answered.

"Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldermort," An enchanting, smug voice said from the doorway. Everyone spun round to see a black-headed women standing there. Dumbledore and Snape gasped while Blaise and Pansy look thrilled.

They jumped up and gave her a hug and stood next to her one on each side with the same smug look.

"Surprised to see me Dumbledore,"

"Well, you haven't been seen for nearly ten years Jennifer, anyone would be."

It was Harry and Ron's turn to gasp. She turned on them and looked disgusted and angry as her eyes fell on Harry but she did not say anything. Draco and Ami came running in. Pansy picked up Ami while Blaise Draco.

"Mummy?" Ami questioned confused at the tension in the room. It was the only time she had sounded like a real little kid.

Jennifer smiled warmly at her and her face broke out into a grin. Jennifer now turned and focused on Snape.

"Jennifer?" Snape breathed.

Smirking she replied, "Hello Big brother. Long time no see."

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is. I hope you liked it.  
Now I promised all my reviewers a surprise so…

**!SURPRISE!**

There you go. Now to thank you all personally.

**Caboodle:** Well I'm just glad you love it enough to want more. Don't worry were all greedy when we like something. LOL

**Wrc g-rp:** Yes well I thought they added just a something special. Keep reading and hopefully enjoying.

**Trixie7:** Well there it was. I hope that you liked the convo/meeting.

**Sporty12gd42:** Well I'm a very funny person. Well not really I'm just completely modest. LOL. Hope you liked the update.

**Fieryred20:** Thanks. Please tell me what you think of this chappie and I'm sure am glad you like it.

**Quenofdrknzz:** Really wow. Cool. Thanks.

**EosRaven:** Well I hope that how I worked the Hermione/Ami thing was a little less confusing. Tell me what you think of the convo.

**Jessica-McConell:** Thanks. I'll do my best.

**Mio Granger:** Yeah I can see where you're coming from with the Babe thing. It's mostly just a habit thing I've got into but I also wanted to show that Hermione sort-of loosened up. Let's just say she did fight it at first but Harry convinced her to let him use it.  
The last names were because the kids couldn't know who the older people were as they are actually their age and Ami also hates Harry.

With the advanced vocab well they have been raised in high society as purebloods and have been taught to use big words and everything otherwise they are punished and that's cool. I happen to like long reviews.

**pad foot-lover1:** Okay all they know is their lives as little kids. The 'boy' Ami and Draco were talking about is Harry who they are planning to get revenge on once they all go to Hogwart's together. I hope that explains things a bit more for you. Please let me know.

**Dramaqueen72:** LOL. Thanks. I like your choice of words. 'flipping awesome'. Sorry for the wait but I tried to make up for it.

**Cat:** I will continue just please don't hunt me down and…er. Anyway I hope you liked the talk. Let me now. Please.

**Sakura:** Lol. I've always looked the image of a little Malfoy. It just seems so cute I agree. Well I'm glad you like it and it's okay that you didn't review. I'm a very forgiving person. LOL

**Alianne:** Well they were turned into kids because the potion made them relive the memories instead of remembering them. I hope this chappie is clearer for you.

**Jackyskipskip:** wow thanks. I'm glad you read it and like it.

**Miss Elvira Dark:** I'm so glad you love. Well here's the chapter. You know what to do.

Once again a big thank you to you all.

Now you see the little lilac button. Press that and tell me what you think it can be a Christmas present from you to me. Please!

Well I honestly hope you liked it.  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

I'll update when I can.  
Slytherin Ice Princess


	5. I'm Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters. 

**A/N:** Hey sorry for the wait.

**Chapter five  
I'm Back**

**Last Time:**

"Mummy?" Ami questioned confused at the tension in the room. It was the only time she had sounded like a real little kid.

Jennifer smiled warmly at her and her face broke out into a grin. Jennifer now turned and focused on Snape.

"Jennifer?" Snape breathed.

Smirking she replied, "Hello Big brother. Long time no see."

**This Time**

"Brother?" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Jennifer, I haven't seen you for nearly ten years. Where have you been? What are you doing here?" Snapequestioned the women ignoring Harry and Ron.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't know already. I've been in hiding and searching for my daughter. Where else would I be? Though every time I got near Hogwart's, I couldn't sense her nor was I able to visit her. I was told that I would be able to see her whenever I wanted to after she turned eleven. Watch her magical progress. Along with many other conditions yet none of them have been fulfilled. Anyone care to explain why that is? " She shot Dumbledore a cold stare.

"But Mother I'm right here. Why were you looking for me?" The little miss asked.

"Not now sweetie. I have important business. Dumbledore, I command you to undo this magic right now. I can't have my sixteen-year-old daughter being a six year old. What would people think and I know that Lucius and Narcissa would feel the same about their son," Jennifer warned, her daughter pouting at not being the attention before scowling at the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid Jen that, that can not be done. It is made to wear off in it's own time," Dumbledore told the woman in a calm but firm tone. She scowled like Hermione.

"Don't lie to me. Don't even try to. Your meant to be oh so powerful, you must be able to. Don't make me bring my husband here. I know you wouldn't like that. Something might happen to your favourite boy over there. Maybe the final duel. Hmmm, you know that Potter isn't ready for that match. He would die quickly. Not that I would be complaining. Now, I will give you one more chance. I am her mother and I want it undone. Do you understand me? I don't care if it's dark magic. I don't care if it's illegal. If you don't do it, I'll get my husband to." She gave her brother a withering look for siding with this man who was refusing her reasonable wishes.

"This magic is very advanced and illegal. It cannot be promised that it will work. It wears off in its own time. It could damage them. We could go to my office and wait for it to wear off. All of us. Everything will be explained there while we wait." Dumbledore decided. Jennifer hesitated before nodding deciding that if anything bad happened to any of them her husband would have fun with revenge. This she voiced aloud.

"Alright but I warn you any funny business and my husband will have fun with revenge and a lot of people will die quicker because of your actions," Jennifer toldhimsweetly.

The bell rang.

"Harry, please tell the student's that they may leave." Dumbledore gently told the boy.

Hermione frowned at the name. 'I thought uncle Sev said his name was Harold.'

"There will be no need. I let them leave when I arrived. I thought there was no point of leaving them to gossip," Jennifer smirked and then looked down at the tugging on her robes.

"Mother, what's that boy's name?" She asked her voice very innocent and sweet. Too innocent and sweet.

"Why that… that is Harry, Harry Potter," Jennifer told Hermione ignoring the warning looks from her brother and Dumbledore.

"But… but he's the evil one." Her mother nodded still smirking. "The one that hurt my Father, aren't you going to punish him." Hermione shrieked making many wince at her pitch. She then turned towards Snape "Uncle Sev you said his name was Harold Porter. You lied to me,"

"Ami, Everything will be explained when we are in my office," Dumbledore smoothly cut in before anyone could say a word.

"Nope, I'm, not going there. Not with you anyway. Your mean and a liar." She stubbornly crossed her arms and scowled. A rush of wind came from nowhere swirling round Harry, Ron, Dumbledoe and lightly round Severus. It made papers fly, hair get messed up and the chairs clatter too the floor.

"Amelia Fenella Wakanda Eldora Lydia Riddle. What have I told you about misusing your gift? Especially in public with enemies near. Stop it now. What would your father think?" The wind quickly dropped and Hermione sulked. Pansy gently picked her up and comforted her.

Draco who had been oddly quiet for the last few moments gave a withering shudder and moan before starting to transform. Hermione screamed.

"Owwww! My head." Draco moaned before looking up and seeing Jennifer. "Did I miss something?"

"Ahh! Draco. Good too see you again," she pulled him into a hug.

"MUMMY!" Hermione shrieked Draco and Jennifer broke apart. "What happened? Who's that? WHERE'S MY BOYFRIEND?"

Draco looked down at her at gasped. Could it really be her? His Ami. He wasn't willing to believe.

"What's going on? How is she here? Is she real?" Draco asked a unbelieving edge to his voice.

"Of course I'm real." Hermione stated stamping her foot.

"Ami, hush," Jennifer commanded. "Draco do you remember when you were little how you found yourself at Hogwarts with Ami for a short amount of time. Yet none of us believed you. Well it appears it is true. It just happened because of an accident in potions."

"I think that now would be a good time to go to my office, Jen," Dumbledore announced.

"Yes, Yes of course," Jen mumbled distracted. Hermione glared wanting to know what the hell was going on and Draco looked to shocked to put words together. As they walked they received curious glances. The children that had been in potions had obviously spread the news. Whispers followed them and pointing.

Hermione was being carried by her uncle after insisting that she wouldn't go otherwise. Even though she knew that he had lied to her, she loved him dearly. You could tell that she was loving the attention but hating the pointing, stares and whispers.

"She isn't even that pretty, what could Draco see in her. Though he was young. I bet he wouldn't have that ugly thing now," One student, who was a Hufflepuff, whispered a bit to loud and found her skirt on fire. She ran around shrieking before a big fountain of water fell on her soaking her to the bone. Hermione let out a giggle before seeing her mothers piercing glare and looked down falling silent.

* * *

**Dumbledore's office**

"O.k. I kinda get what happened but stillcan somebody explain what the hell is going on? Why is a girl I haven't seen for ten years standing there as a little girl? What is my aunt doing here? And what's with everybody else? I can't remember anything except for Longbottom knocking over a potion and then the memory of me and Ami- no I didn't somehow bring her alive did I?"

"Mummy why is he talking like I'm dead and not here or real?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Before anyone could answer Hermione shuddered and let out a squeal before transforming from the missing pureblood Amelia Fenella Wakanda Eldora Lydia Riddle to the loved, well-known, muggleborn-know-it-all Hermione Granger.

"What happened?" Was the first thing she said before gripping her head.

"Hermione," Harry and Ron yelled together smothering her in hugs and making her choke. She grinned at them a bit confused before letting her eyes wander. The rested briefly on Draco as she remembered the dream and bit her lip before letting her eyes stop on Jennifer. She gasped in surprise.

"I know you. I remember you, you're her," She stuttered out.

"Hermione," She didn't look at him. " Hermione I need you to listen to me," she turned. "I need you to tell me who is she?" Dumbledore asked urgently needing to know if because of Jennifer the memory charm was disintegrating.

"She's the one in my dreams. The one who protects me. She tells me things. She says she's mymother," She saw Dumbledore's look. " She ismy mother, isn't she?" With a nod of affirmation from Dumbledore Hermione fell in dead faint only to be caught by arms of a person that loved her.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I finally finished. I've been working on this chapter for ages. First I couldn't think what to write. Then I didn't like it and deleted it all and then I started again. But finally I finished.

Now for the reviewers:

**BenjiMaddenFreek:** Hey thanks for reviewing.

**Alianne:** Hey thanks for reviewing. You have to publish that fic. I love your stories. I can't wait for that one.

**sporty12gd4u:** Hey thanks. I absolutely love stories where Hermione isn't who everyone thinks she is. Just look at my other story.

**Caboodle:** okay please don't hurt me inches away thanks for reviewing.

**Ihearttomfelton:** Hey thanks. I just love picturing a little Draco running around with Hermione.

**dramaqueen72:** Hey. I'm so glad you liked it. I hope that this chappie met your expectations. Let me know.

**Mir:** Hey. Thanks for R&R. yeah I suppose you could say she was named after you. Feel special. Jen found out he was a spy from Peter but convinced Tom A.K.A Lord Voldermort not to hurt him until she had spoken to him. Unfortunately that was the night that Voldermort went to the Potters.

**quenofdrknzz:** Hey thanks. Now you know I cant tell you what's going to happen but lets just say that Dumbledore's going to get an earful and there's going to be a lot of action, tears and training going on.

**Fieryred20:** Hey thanks. Let me know what you think.

**jackyskipskip:** Hey thanks. Could Harry and Ron hate sweet little Hermione? Could she be evil? No but Ami could be.

**Miss Elvira Dark:** Hey. Sorry I know the chapters are quite short but I'm really busy at the mom but I am trying.

**Kukui Cricket:** Hey. No probs. Thanks for R&R. I hope this chap isn't confusing and if it is all will be revealed soon enough.

**Sakura:** Hey. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks.

**ImmaculateInanimate:** Hey. Thanks. You made me feel really special. I'm really glad you like this.

**TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive:** Hey thanks for R&R.

**Cat:** Hey. Lol at least I know that I'm safe now. Thanks.

**Vivian:** Hey thanks. I have no idea why it doesn't. That's unfair. I feel so unloved. Goes in corner and sulks random person but look at all your reviewers. Looks. Wipes away tears your right. I'm so happy and loved. Sorry bout that had a bit of a moment. All better now.

**HarrysGrrl:** Hey yeah must have been. I mean it isn't everyday you find out your friend is the daughter of a guy whose trying to kill you.

**Katrina Tonak:** Hey. Yeah they were married but not for long. Sadly. Poor Snape.

**l3Nxh34r7:** Hey Lol. Here you go.

**JewelBlossom:** Hey. Well there you go as well.

**wrc g-rp:** Hey. No problemo. I understand. I have those moments too. LOL

**s-d-g:** Hey. I can see how you got confused. Okay we're going to pretend that Lord Voldie is just a year older than Sirius and James and Snape. Yet they are no older. Basically they are all between the ages of 37-43. I'm not too sure how old they actually are in the books so yeah. I hope that made sense.

**robin777:** Hey .Lol. Me too. Though these aren't just any two year olds.

**angelfire 2004:** Hey thanks. Glad your enjoying it.

**paprika90:** Hey. Thanks. I just love stories with twists. I hope you like this chappie. Let me know.

**Saki:** Hey. Thanks. Here you go.

**luckycharms129:** Hey. Thanks for R&R. Let me know what you think.

**Maibe Josie:** Hey. I hope that was a good interesting.

**sad-soulz:** Hey. Thanks for R&R.

**emmzi91:** Hey. Thanks. Let me know what you think.

**ShimmeringEvil:** Hey. Thanks. I'm glad your enjoying it.

**superstardmhg:** Hey. Thanks. Yeah I know but it's easier to just say she's a pureblood. And besides her father's powerful who's going to care.

**Alenor:** Hey. Thanks. Let me know what you think.

**ben 'n' jerry:** Hey. Thanks. I know little evil pixie things. Mahahahaha. The cream cheese comment was inspired from my English teacher who was telling us about how she had once got cream cheese thrown at her and got called creamy and cheesy for the rest of the year. Yeah I think Hermione being so powerful should still have something's to relate her to Voldie and not just the Snape side. Well there's going to be al of commotion specially cause her and Harry are going out and Ron's like a brother. But who could resist Draco? Her Glamour charm, memory spells, personality adjustments enchantments will all be removed along with others under Hermione's, Severus's, Jennifer's and Draco's commands. Let me know what you think.

Well that's every one. Another big Thanks. O.k. Now if I get fifteen reviews I'll give you some sneak peeks about what happens. Also I've been eating a lot of junk food so I'm kind of hypo. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Now for a vote. Please vote everyone.

1. Should Hermione get resorted or stay in Gryffindor?  
2. Should Hermione go home for a while and come back afterChristmas?  
3. If Hermione does go home what should her room be like?  
4. Should she have a pet snake or a wolf cub or some kind of pet?

Thanks again to every one and sorry for the wait.

Slytherin Ice Princess.


	6. A one person decision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters. 

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I'm home sick today so I thought that it would be a good day to write my story. So here it is. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to DarkPrincessPyro99 who submitted my one hundredth review.

**Chapter six  
A one-person decision**

**Last Time:**

"Hermione," She didn't look at him. " Hermione I need you to listen to me," she turned. "I need you to tell me who is she?" Dumbledore asked urgently needing to know if because of Jennifer the memory charm was disintegrating.

"She's the one in my dreams. The one who protects me. She tells me things. She says she's mymother," She saw Dumbledore's look. " She ismy mother, isn't she?" With a nod of affirmation from Dumbledore Hermione fell in dead faint only to be caught by arms of a person that loved her.

**This Time:**

"Get your hands off her," Ron snarled at Professor Snape who merely raised an eyebrow at his insolent tone.

"Would you have rathered Miss Granger to have landed on the floor because I assure you that can be arranged," Snape drawled letting his hands slip slightly.

"No!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in union.

"As I thought. Now Albus could you please revive Miss Granger I'm sure she'd like to know what's going on," Dumbledore inclined and waved his wand at the limp girl. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as though she had been in a deep slumber. She was shocked to find cold black orbs meeting her warm honey brown ones.

She let out a gasp of fright and struggled to get out of her professor's arms. Though because of how they were positioned she only managed to hit his jaw with her forehead. Very, very painfully. A loud crack was heard of the moaning of Severus and the pain-filled whimpering from Hermione.

Harry and Ron quickly rushed to Hermione's side and half dragged her to the window seat, as she had her hands over her head and she was mumbling incoherent things.

Jennifer meanwhile had helped her brother to his feet. She was in the process of examining his jaw while trying to smother her laughter. The crack that had been heard was the result of Snape's jaw breaking. Jennifer shook her head at him and mended it with a flick of her wand not able to hide a slight grin.

Everyone continued to fuss over the two but Severus put a stop to it after yelling at them to stop. Dumbledore handed both Hermione and Snape a painrelieving potion, which he had received from Madam Pomfry through the convenience of the floo network. They both drunk it quickly and sighed in relief when he potion started to work its magic.

After everyone had calmed down a bit more Dumbledore conjured up some plush seats and the group fell into an odd silence.

"Pro…Professor Dumbledore?" The silence was broken by a small timid voice coming from the corner.

"Yes Hermione?" Dumbledore answered in a soft sensitive tone knowing how delicate a girl could be in a situation like this.

"How? How can any of this be possible? How can we be related, let alone mother and daughter? I already have parents. Parent's who love me and would do anything for me. I have their looks, brains, blood," Her she paused and threw a very dirty look in Draco's direction. He looked down slightly and she continued. " There is just no way I can be someone else's daughter. Especially not hers. We have no similarities I mean she's just so… so not like me. We just can't be family," Hermione said this all very fast in a sort-of pleading tone.

"Hermione, I assure you, there is no mistake. You are her daughter. I never wanted you to find out like this but I guess the time has come. Now is a good of time as any to finish my story. I only ask that you all stay patient if you have already heard parts of it while I inform the others and that you do not interrupt." with that the old headmaster launched into the rest of story about Hermione's birth, childhood, heritage and her new life at the age of six.

As he asked no one spoke though they had all gone to but were silenced by a look from one of the other's.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy stared at Dumbledore in horror as he confessed just what he had done to make such a gap in their lives.

Severus and Jennifer sat there identically with no emotion showing on their faces except for the cold gleam in their left eyes.

Harry and Ron weren't quite sure how to act. They felt horror, happiness, sadness, pain, and fear at the thought of what their favourite Professor had done to their best friend.

Hermione on the other just sat their as though frozen, listening intensely to his words. She was trying to make sense of it all but was just filled with thoughts that confused the heck out of her.

"The Granger's were more than happy to take you in and treat you as their own. They were sworn to secrecy so they could not tell anyone, not even you. I then changed your identity to that of the one you have now. Hermione Jane Granger." Dumbledore concluded.

"But that's not possible. There is no way that you could have hidden an identity, no matter whose it is, for more than five years. I've read all there is too know on these so-called glamour charms. Besides you then have to use more charms to stop blood and heritage tracking, birth bonds, memories. You couldn't have kept al those hidden for more than two years tops. There would have been too much magic interfering with each other over one source. It would end up with all the charms deinteragrating which would of caused way too many problems," Hermione once again showed off how she got he nickname of little-miss-know-it-all.

"Are you sure that's Ami? She never was one to flaunt her smarts like that," Draco mumbled to his two closest friends. Blaise and Pansy shrugged in agreement and turned back to the conversation.

"Yes well, your right of course. With all the charms we had and still have over you, we had to get them re-done every year. Now that was a problem as if I continuosly visited you it could make you remember everything so I had to get one of my faithful friends to become your neighbour. Your parent's knew and agreed so there were no problems there. But I had to get someone that it wouldn't look suspicious if they suddenly decided to move not even a month after everything had happened. So LukeBlane was put on the job."

"But I don't have a neighbour with that name," Hermione contradicted.

"That would be because you don't know him or his family as the Stone family. You know them as theStone family," Hermione let out a strangled gasp.

"You mean Chris, Jamie, Ashley and Josh?"

"The very same," He replied wearily.

"Do Josh and Ashley know?"

"No. Josh and Ashley think that you are a muggle. They do not know of your true identity though Jamie or Rochelle does," Dumbledore explained to the upset girl.

"And my parent's know all of this?" Hermione was now close to tears and both Harry and Ron had wrapped their arms round her.

_'My best muggle friends are actually witch and wizard. They never told me. Well in all fairness I never told them either but that's not the point. Chris, I mean Luke; I mean Chris… ergh whoever has been spying on me the whole time. He's like my second father,'_

"Yes. They were quite happy to have the back up. Just in case anything went wrong. For your best interests of course,"

"I can't handle all of this right now. Can I ask what charms you used on me?" Hermione asked rather breathlessly.

"Oh this should be good I mean its what I've been trying to find out. Go on let's see just how many promises the great Albus Dumbledore has kept," Jennifer finally voiced her thoughts like the strong witch she was.

"Jennifer, please. I only did what was needed to give your daughter the right type of life. The type of life she deserved. A life where she could and would bejudged because of who she was, not who her parent's were and what they thought," Dumbledore told the irritated witch calmly.

"You liar. You said that Ami would be put with a pureblood family. You said that she would keep her identity, family bonds and heritage but no you even made a personality change so she was nothing like herself. You told me that she would know who she really was and that I would be able to see her once she turned eleven but did any of this happen. No!" Jennifer was now on her feat, her hair flying round her widely as though she was in a storm, though there was not even a slight breeze. She had a fire-like look burning in her eyes. A single tear ran down her face and Severus gently took her back to her seat and sat her down.

"I did what had to be done Jennifer. You know this. Would you rather her not being safe. Imagine if she had walked down Diagon alley, she would have been in the centre of mocking, dirty looks, whisperings and maybe even hexes. Would you have rathered she had suffered that?" Dumbledore replied, the twinkle in his eye gone.

"I would have rathered if you had obeyed my wishes and not taken her in the first place. You took away my family. The people I cared most about. We were happy as long as we were together," Jennifer was back on her feat, her wand aimed directly at Dumbledore's forehead.

Dumbledore pushed back his chair and stood, raising his wand in a duel stance position. He did this in such a fast speed that it took everyone a while to realise that he had stood.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise automatically went to Jens side and Harry and Ron likewise went to Dumbledore's.

Severus just stayed sitting in his chair watching the two groups cautiously. If there was a fight and it turned ugly he would jump in, but for what side he could not yet say.

"Lower you wand, witch, don't start an unnecessary duel," Dumbledore told the angry witch, not once taking his eyes from hers.

"Why Dumbledore? Are you scared of what this witch can do?" She taunted him.

"I've bet you before Jennifer and I'll beat you again if I have too. I don't want to have to hurt you, again," Harry and Ron shared eye daggers with Draco, Pansy and Blaise as the two adults verbally fought.

"I'm older stronger and wiser now. Though I may still look young and innocent. You wont get the chance to hurt me," With that she twirled her wand and started speaking the words of what could be a fatal curse. " Miliste Phar-"

"Stop it. Just stop it," Hermione suddenly screamed cutting Jennifer off. Everyone turned to her. She had tears running down her face. "I can't take this. I just can't, especially not now and not here,"

With those words still ringing in everyone's minds she fled. Out of Dumbledore's office and into the corridor below.

"Hermione, wait." Harry yelled after her and went to follow after her but was stopped by an arm.

"No, I'll go,"

"She's my girlfriend and my best friend, you can't stop me," Harry yelled enraged at Professor Snape.

"And she's my niece. It was you lot who made her leave not me. I'll bring her back. Trust me. Just don't get into another fight while I'm gone. I may be able to make her forgive you for one fight but not for two," and before anyone could argue he had disappeared down the magic staircase his robes billowing.

"I want all the charms removed, Albus," Jennifer spoke breaking the awkward silence that had arose in between the group.

He opened his mouth to argue, but before any words could be spoken Jennifer cut him off.

"Please, Albus, she's my daughter. She has a right to know who she really is. Who her parent's really are. Please don't take this chance away from me," Jen was close to begging, something that hadn't happened since she was twelve.

Dumbledore sighed wearily in defeat and looked out his office window towards the lake where Hermione and Severus sat talking. Severus's arm around the young girl.

"If she wants the change, then I'll remove all the charms but if she doesn't then there will be no change. It's her decision. One we have to let her make. It's not mine, your's, Severus's, Tom's or anyone else's. It's hers and hers alone."

He looked out the window once again to see Severus and Hermione standing up, on their way back to the castle, wheresoon the decision would be told to those who awaited it.

* * *

**Oak tree Lake**

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Snape asked the puffy red-eyed girl.

""I wasn't at first but once I thought about it, now thinking about it I realise that this is for the best," she answered confidently.

"And Harry and Ron? Do you think that because of what they know now, your relationships with then will change?"

"Are you related to Rita Skeeter? Nothing's going to change, I hope. I mean I'm like Ron's other little sis and Harry and I were made for each other. Just because of this nothing will change. Besides I'm a Gryffindor girl at heart," Hermione grinned at the Professor who mumbled something under his breath.

"You do know that your memories were modified,"

"Yeah I know, my looks and everything else was changed to. Also most things that have happened to do with me and my friends wouldn't of happened if my… makeover hadn't happened," Hermione gazed across the lake at the setting sun. The sky was full of purples; reds, pinks and oranges making the lake look alight with fire.

"Everything will work out in the end," Severus said comfortingly putting his arm lovingly for a moment. Then he snapped back to his old self as he realised what he was doing.

"Well, we must be heading in. I'm sure the everyone else will want to know what your decision is and it's best if they knew sooner rather than later."

"That is if they haven't killed each other by now," Hermione rolled her eyes. "They are quite violent you know."

They started the walk back to the castle in silence. This abruptly stopped when they stepped inside. All the student's they passed were whispering about the odd happenings of that day. Many were also quite shocked to see the tear-stained girl with the harsh potions Professor who was back to scowling. This only fuelled the rumours that had started to circulate.

The two soon reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office. Surprisingly the corridor was empty. Severus quietly spoke the password in a disapproving tone. He thought that having 'sugar quills' for a password would only encourage the student's.

"Are you ready?" he questioned the girl whose expression can only be described of nervousness and a bit of fear hinted.

"Of course. Nothing to worry about. Right?" with that she swung open the office door. All eyes turned to look at her.

Dumbledore, Harry and Ron stood on one side of the office while Jennifer, Draco, Pansy and Blaise stood on the other. It was as though they had separated themselves to make it harder for the now unsure girl.

"Ah your back. Now there's no point making the wizard dance is there?" Everyone but Dumbledore shared a confused look. "Therefore I must ask you what your decision is,"

Everyone turned his or her eyes back to focus on Hermione. She started to back up to the door but Severus punished her forward telling her to tell them.

"Well… um… well… the decision was quite easy really. I mean I love Harry and Ron," She walked over too them. Jennifer looked like she was going to cry.

Hermione gave Harry a quick but meaningful kiss then hugged the two. Ron and Harry shot triumphant smirks at the Slytherins.

"I mean Ron's like my brother and Harry's, well Harry'smy world, he's my everything. I don't know what I'd do without them."

She then looked at them tears in her eyes and whispered the six words that changed everything.

"Please don't hate me, forgive me." the boys only looked confused for a moment.

"That's why I have too ask you guys too please not hate me for doing this. I need too know who I really am. I still love you both though." Hermione had tears running down her face as she turned away from them and walked to the other side, to the Slytherin's and Jennifer.

"Hermione… No," Harry said horror-struck.

"I want… no I need the charms to be lifted," Jennifer looked at the girl who was standing at her feet.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes I can't live a lie for the rest of my life. It's already been to long," with that she stood next to Jennifer. The dark Lords wife, next to her enemies that were once her friends and could be soon.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Once the charms are lifted they can't be reapplied," Dumbledore told her understanding her need.

"Let's do this," was all Hermione said all uncertainty gone from her voice.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go. I finally gave you another chapter. I'm sorry for the enormously long wait. I am only to blame. 

Thank you for voting, whoever voted. Have a special chocolaty chocolate cookie I'm still deciding what to do so let me know, if you change your mind or want to revote, you can. The choices are as follows.

1. Should Hermione get resorted or stay in Gryffindor?  
2. Should Hermione go home for a while and come back after Christmas?  
3. If Hermione does go home what should her room be like?  
4. Should she have a pet snake or a wolf cub or some kind of pet?

Right now a special thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm going to have to do these really quick so please do not be offended if your thank-you's are short.

**Athemyst-Angel:** Hey Thank-you for reviewing and voting. I'm sorry about the long wait.

**ReBixJay:** Hey Thank-you for voting and reviewing.

**dawnmiko:** Hey. Thank-you for your opinions and for voting.

**xoKaSsIeox:** Hey thanks for voting. I really know what you want.

**Cheer1556:** Hey thank-you. Thanks for voting and giving me your thoughts I'm sure I can use them later on in the story.

**Georgina:** Hey. Thanks. Whose last name did I change?

**Alenor:** Hey thank-you heaps. I absolutely love your ideas especially about the wolf cub. They're great and helpful. By the way I don't mind you babbling at all. Lol.

**Banana Flavored Eskimo:** Hey thanks for you ideas. Your bedroom and fireplace idea made me laugh. Lol. I really like the purple too.

**emmzi91:** Hey thank-you for your opinions. Let me know what you think of this chappie.

**jordans babe:** Hey thank-you for reviewing and for your votes. There will be a little bit of tension and anger between her father and herself. But that's to be expected. She will cause trouble but I can't tell you what kind or how Lord Voldermort will deal with it.

**runaway mental patient:** Hey thank-you for reviewing and voting. You rock.

**The Gryffindor Drummer:** Hey thank-you. Tell me what you think of this chapter.

**Kukui Cricket:** Hey thank-you for letting me now what you thought and your opinions for the voting.

**jesska-14:** Hey thank-you. I'm really sorry about the wait. Hope I wasn't too too long.

**robin777:** Hey thank you. Your votes will make a difference and they gave me a good idea.

**Miranda:** Hey thanks. I never really thought about her family tree but your right she has quite a bit of family that are magical.

**Danish Pastry 28:** Hey thank-you for going through the story and reviewing each chapter. Your sooo funny. In a good way. I like the idea about a cat it would be new and creative and your right about the slight evil look about them. Of course she'll spend time with Lord Voldermort he is her father. Though how each of them react I'm not telling. Hehehe.

**paprika90:** Hey thanks for reviewing. Thanks for your thoughts in the voting thing.

**F75:** Hey thanks for reviewing and for voting.

**Hessel:** Hey thanks and yeah that kind of is the point.

**Maryo1:** Hey thanks for reviewing. I'm really sorry about the waits, I am getting really slack I'll try and be better.

**Mellem:** Hey thanks for voting and reviewing.

**Buck-A-Beak:** Hey thank you for your ideas.

**DarkPrincessPyro99:** Hey thank-you I'm glad you read it and liked it. Thanks for voting.

**draco&hermoine:** Hey thanks. Draco didn't really say much in this chappie coz he was still rather shocked but he'll be in the next chapter more. I promise.

**Dragon's Filly:** Hey thanks for voting. That horse thing gave me a really great idea. I mean horses give a sense of elegance and royalty so I might use that.

**jtangel:** Hey thanks for reviewing and voting. I love story's where there's kids in them and I just love the thought of a little Draco.

**Magicalflame:** Hey thanks. I'm really sorry about the wait.

**Lossienal:** Hey thank you. I'm really glad you like it. And I'm sorry about the long wait.

**570l3Nxh34r7:** Hey thanks for reviewing. Nah she was meant to go from little Amilia to big Hermione because once the potion wore off it changed her back to how she was before the potion touched her.

**hate me please:** Hey thank you for reviewing and telling me what you think should happen. Let me know what you think of this chappie.

**Madhatter0666:** Hey thanks for voting and letting me know your opinions.

**Slythrinprincess:** Hey I'm sorry about the wait I'll try and update faster. P.S I love the name. Lol.

**NightmareGoddess:** Hey Jas. Thanks for reviewing. Now don't just tell me it's good cause were mates tell me what you really think. Don't forget constructive criticism. Thanks for reviewing and everything. See ya tomorrow if I'm better.

**Then Kat Said:** Hey thanks for your ideas. I like the gothic thing. You gave me an idea.

Well that's all from me. The great authoress. Just jokes. Until next time my great readers.

Slytherin ice Princess


	7. Goodbye Miss Granger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters. 

**A/N:** Well I'm back. The internet has finally been fixed. I really, really, really am sorry about the wait. We have a new computer so the updates should be happening faster I don't see any reason to make you wait anymore so here it is.

**Chapter seven  
Goodbye Miss. Granger**

**Last time:  
Dumbledore's Office**

She then looked at them tears in her eyes and whispered the six words that changed everything.

"Please don't hate me, forgive me." the boys only looked confused for a moment.

"That's why I have too ask you guys too please not hate me for doing this. I need too know who I really am. I still love you both though." Hermione had tears running down her face as she turned away from them and walked to the other side, to the Slytherin's and Jennifer.

"Hermione… No," Harry said horror-struck.

"I want… no I need the charms to be lifted," Jennifer looked at the girl who was standing at her feet.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes I can't live a lie for the rest of my life. It's already been to long," with that she stood next to Jennifer. The dark Lords wife, next to her enemies that were once her friends and could be soon.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Once the charms are lifted they can't be reapplied," Dumbledore told her understanding her need.

"Let's do this," was all Hermione said all uncertainty gone from her voice.

**This time:  
Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, please stand in the centre of the room. Everyone else please stand to the side," I nodded and did as he asked.

Harry and Ron hesitantly stood to the side, looking at me with hurt and pleading eyes. Pleading me not to do this. I turned away from them and looked at the others, Draco, Pansy and Blaise standing there with the same cold unfeeling look they always wore. Would I become like that? Uncaring and cold to the world? I switched my gaze to Jennifer, the women I now knew to be my mother. A strand of her long straight black hair was being twisted around a slender ivory finger. How could I be related to a figure of such elegance and power? If it wasn't for what I knew about magic and what it could do I would never have believed this was possible.

"Hermione? Hermione?" I shook myself mentally and looked at Dumbledore his twinkling eyes weren't twinkling as much as normal and they were clouded with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Professor, I'm fine I'm just a little distracted," I gave him a nervous smile.

"If your sure. Now I think it would be best if I started by removing the simpler spells, like the heritage tracking, blood linage recording, birth bonds and the unplottables first, if that's alright with you," He said.

"Yes of course. Though before we start, may I ask what the unplottables are?" The other spells I knew of but the unplottables was something that I found unheard of.

"Why the unplottables are a range of spells that reverse any kind of tracking or plotting spells aimed at what they are protecting and send it off in three different directions at different speeds as to confuse the tracker. It has only been used by ministry record three times and is only found in books of very ancient magic. A French wizard, now long dead, founded it named Gwydion Patashier. I have a book on his history and work if you'd like to read it sometime." Dumbledore finished his explanation. Everybody else had seem to have spaced out after '…are a range of spells…'

"Why I'd love to Professor. Thank you. Before we undo these spells I was wondering, if it's possible, that maybe my parent's," I paused before correcting myself. "My adoptive parents, if they could be present for the transformation." I asked nervously biting my lip.

"I think that will be fine. I'll just get Minerva to contact them and bring them on instant arrival." Dumbledore quickly got that sorted and within ten minutes my muggle parents and Professor McGonagall were standing in the midst of the room waiting for an explanation. By the time Dumbledore had finished telling them my muggle mother was in tears, while my father looked grim.

"I'm so sorry," my muggle mother said putting her arms around me. I shrugged her away. I realised that a part of me was hoping they would deny it and when they didn't it hurt more than it had before. Suddenly I felt angry.

"How could you keep this from me. I understand that you couldn't tell me I was a witch but you could of told me I was adopted at least," I spat at my parents before I could make myself stop what I was doing. I saw my muggle mothers' mouth drop and my other mother grin. I immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." I embraced my muggle mother and my other mothers face turned back into a scowl.

"It's alright sweetie. I understand that this must be very hard for you to cope with." My muggle mother said.

"Hermione, I want you to know that even though we aren't your biological parents we have always loved you as if you were our own. Ever since you were given to us,"

"I know dad," I hugged him smiling through the tears that were now drying on my face.

"So sorry to break this touching moment up," My real mother sneered not sounding very sorry. " But could we start. I would like to see my daughter after so many years,"

The parent's that had raised me got up and went to stand where Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall now stood. Well actually, my father had to kind of drag my mother away from me but still.

"Now Miss. Granger if-,"

"Its Miss. Riddle," Jennifer cut Dumbledore off. Dumbledore looked at me for confirmation.

"Actually I would just prefer Hermione for the moment," It was too difficult to be called Riddle and even worse to be Granger. Dumbledore inclined his head.

"As you wish. Hermione, I'm now going to start removing the charms starting with the heritage tracking and continue onto the others. When I have removed the charms I mentioned earlier I will stop and give you a break," I nodded. Dumbledore rose his wand and without speaking a single word cast the spell.

I knew the moment it had been cast, as my body grew warm and tingly, a green haze surrounded me cutting off my view from the others. Then suddenly I felt as though my body had been drained of blood as a misty purple enclosed me, blocking out the green. I couldn't breathe, I was choking, then it all stopped and a soft humming came. I felt myself lift of the ground as a golden light closed me in. I could hear my name being called but it was from a distance and seemed unimportant and unreal. Next a serene silence came and there was nothing but blackness.

Was I dead? Had something gone wrong? I shook myself. Dumbledore wouldn't muck up. I would be fine. Just as I thought that the world slowly came back into focus. Hazy figures were starting to emerge. As they came into focus I noticed that I was lying on my back on the floor.

"Hermione how do you feel?" Dumbledore's voice floated to my ears. I tried to answer but I couldn't quite control my body yet.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she answering?" I could hear Harry's voice thick with panic.

"It could be a minor mind relapse. It isn't everyday you have something your body's become accustomed to taken away." Dumbledore's voice reasoned.

"Argh. He's right you know," I managed to comment.

"Ah. She speaks. How do you feel?"

"Fine. A bit sluggish but no different," I replied standing up. It was true I felt a bit tired but there was no way of telling that I had just had many enchantments removed.

"Good, good. Now I think it would be best if I removed the memory spell, the personalty spell and the glamour spell last. So that leaves the identity eraser, restictor magico, which means restrictor of magic and a few other complex spells. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so," I glanced at Professor Snape who gave me a look of encouraging before I closed my eyes and felt the magic wash over me. This time nothing drastic happened; in fact I wouldn't have been able to tell that anything had been removed except I felt something awaken inside me. Something that could only be the magic that had been trapped inside me. It also felt as though something was dying to burst out of me.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm not Hermione, I'm Amelia Fenella Wakanda Eldora Lydia Riddle, only child of Tom and Jennifer Riddle. Gifted in many magical arts including wandless magic-,"

"Amelia. I'm glad you know ho you are but that is family information," Jennifer's voice crisply rung through the air cutting me off.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I had to announce who I am, I just had to," I whispered to the ground.

"That will be a result of the uplifted identity charm," Dumbledore clarified looking curious at what I had said and how my mother reacted. I nodded slowly everything seemed to be moving slowly. Too slowly to be normal.

I looked towards the Slytherin's and was surprised to find Malfoy staring intently back. As though he was searching for something. As though he was searching for some sign that I really was the Riddle's lost daughter. I looked away, towards my headmaster.

"Could, could you finish now please? Can you undo the rest?" I asked my voice cracking slightly.

"Certainly. I have to remove the last three one at a time. I'm going to need you to answer my questions completely honestly and true. You must also answer them as soon as I ask you." Dumbledore spoke sternly and meaningfully.

"I understand. I just wanted to say thank you for doing this. Also could I have a private word with Harry and Ron quickly?" I asked.

"Sure. Take the time you need," Dumbledore smiled gently.

"Thank you. Harry, Ron," I tilted my head to a window seat in another part of the office. They stood and followed me there. We just stood there for a moment in total silence.

"Mione' you don't have to do this. You don't have to change to be who she wants," I knew Harry was talking about my mother and I knew he hated me doing this.

"Harry, I know but this is something I have to do. For me. I can't live with myself without this. I know you guys don't understand but I have to do this," Tears were glistening in my eyes and I had to be careful as to not let them spill.

"Hermione, we'll always be here for you. Your right we don't understand but that doesn't mean that were going to turn away from you. Your our best friend, as well as Harry's girlfriend. No matter what happens we'll stick by you." Ron encouraged. I smiled letting a few tears run.

"The thing is I don't know what I'm going to be like once the rest of the spells are removed. For all I know, being who I am, I could hate you both. Harry, Voldermort is my father, to me that doesn't really mean anything but to the other me, it might. Ron your family is, as Sirius would of put it, 'the biggest bunch of blood-traitors out there' to me I couldn't care less, in fact it has a lot to do with us being friends. But what if when I change I look down on you? What if when I change I want nothing to do with either of you? What then? I'm afraid," Harry pulled me into him and I openly sobbed into his shoulder.

"Mione' that's not going to happen. When you get your memories and all that back, your still going to have the memories you have now. If you keep them close to you nothing can break our friendship or our love. We wont let it. You're stuck with us." I looked up at Harry and laughed through the tears.

"He's right Mione'. You can't get rid of us," Ron put in.

"I love you guys' so much." I pulled Ron into the hug. A few minutes later I pulled away.

"If I'm going to do this, I might as well do it now." I walked back over to everyone else and stood in the centre again. The conversations that had been taking place stopped.  
Ron gave me a quick hug and walked over to his seat. Harry stopped in front of me and lifted my chin so I looked at him.

"I won't let us end. Your mine and I'm yours," with that he gently brought his lips to mine for a sweet kiss. I knew the meaning behind it; it was one of reassuring that nothing could break us apart. I don't know how long we stood like that before breaking the kiss and he just held me.

"Ahem," Harry and I broke apart. Jennifer or my mother was standing there with her hands on her hips. " I would really like to have this completed by today. I've been waiting for over ten years to see my daughter again, can we hurry it along?"

"Um… sorry." I gave Harry another quick kiss then turned away and faced Dumbledore. "I'm ready."

"Right, the spell I'm about to do will change your personality first. It will be quick and nothing should happen. It will most likely be just like last time except you will feel your personality change," I nodded and took a deep breath. I glanced one last time and the people who had raised me. I gave them a nervous smile.

"Personic Refalsito," There was a flash but nothing else. Inside me I could feel something change it was tickly, I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"What? It tickled. Shesh," I muttered when I could stop.

"How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine. Better in fact. Why does it look like something's wrong? Is my hair okay?" I asked. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Your hair's fine." Harry answered confused.

"Of course you'd say that. Malfoy, your an expert in hair, does mine look O.k.?"

"As good as it could look," He sneered back.

"Shesh, hold back the compliments," I sneered back. Malfoy went to retaliate but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Yes well, it is said that the true personality will go into overdrive for a while. So no worries in that area. Now, Hermione, I'm going to remove the memory charm now is that alright?"

"Yeah fine. Let's do this," I sounded so happy about it.

"Alright then. On three. One,"

_'Goodbye Miss. Granger, Hello Miss. Riddle,'_ I thought to myself.

"Two,"

I then glanced at my Head of House, she looked worried. Next the Slytherin's I was surprised to see Malfoy's face full of anticipation, Parkinson's and Zambini's was to but not as much it seemed. My mother's face was blank as was my uncle's but in their eyes you could see they were feeling something, what I'm not sure. I turned back to my Headmaster. My mentor, someone who if I had ever needed advice from I could speak to. I was surprised to see in his eyes a look of deep regret, foreboding and sadness. Suddenly I wasn't sure if I wanted this anymore. I went to speak but found I couldn't. I saw Dumbledore cast the spell. Saw his lips move but heard nothing and then my world fell away into Darkness.

* * *

**Everyone else's POV**

The group watched as Hermione gasped and then fell in a graceful arch to the ground.

"Was that meant to happen?" Harry asked the Headmaster, who was watching the young girl. "Well, was it?"

"Why isn't anything happening? What did you do?" Jennifer shrieked worry taking over her voice. She fell to the floor. "My little girl. What have you done." She sobbed at the Headmaster. He was still just watching her.

"She's fine," He declared.

"How would you know?" Jennifer screamed.

"Because she is waking up," Everyone's eyes turned to where she lay.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

**FLASH**

"Amelia, I have something for you." Jennifer called to me.

"You do mummy? What is it. Can I hawav it ow'," I asked, I was nearly two year's of age.

"Yes darling. It was your grandmothers from your fathers' side. He managed to find it after many years. I found it in his study and thought you might like it," My mother then pulled out a small velvet case. I gently opened it. Inside lay a small golden locket.

"It was very special to your father and I know he would of wanted you to wear it," She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Fank you mummy," I turned around and she put it on me. It glowed gold for a second I looked at my mother in wonder.

"That mean's it has recognized it's true owner. That you are a true Riddle,"

**FLASH**

"Draco, stop it, no stop, stop," I was playing with a younger Draco and he was making magic water bombs chase after me.

"Why? What are you going to do if I don't?" He smirked and continued to direct them at me.

"This," I pointed my hands at him and wiggled my finger's comically. The next thing water was pouring down on him. I started giggling.

"Not fair, you used your power's." He dropped the water balloons and started to chase me. "Blaise, Pansy help me get Mia, she broke her promise," A girl and a boy jumped up and helped him in his pursuit. They cut me off and Draco tackled me. He started tickling me.

"Stop, Draco I'm sorry. Stop," I managed to gasp in between my giggles.

"What do you say?" I scowled, refusing to say it but Draco kept tickling me.

"Draco is the best, he is much more powerful than me and he is totally cute," I managed to yell. He grinned.

"I know," Blaise and Pansy laughed. I glared at them and turned away my arms crossed.

"Who want's a banana splatter?" Blaise randomly asked.

"Me, me, me" I started jumping up and down, my sulk forgotten.

"Let's eat it in the tree house," Pansy suggested.

"Yeah, I'll get flip to bring them up," Draco said. "FLIP,"

"Yes master, how can Flip help?"

"Bring two large Banana Splatter's up too the tree house. Four spoons,"

"Yes master, Flip will do so,"

"Now let's go. Last one to the tree house is Harry Potter," Pansy and I let out a squeal at the thought of being something like that and we all ran to the tree house.

**FLASH**

"Can I say bye to Uncle Sev and Uncle Luc and Aunty Cissa and Pansy and Blaise and especially Drake. Please? Cause otherwise they'll worry and I don't want them to worry specially' not Draco," I begged my mother.

"Sorry sweetie. There's not enough time. But I'll say good-bye for you and tell them were you've gone. Alright Princess." I looked up at the pain in her voice.

"Okay. I love you mum. Don't forget to tell them that I love them." I said.

"I love you too Princess. I won't forget you. Don't forget me either." We shared another hug and kiss before Dumbledore took my hand. Then my mum disappeared. I felt funny.

"Amelia," I looked up at the old man and scowled. I didn't trust him no matter what my mummy had said. I would keep a close eye on him. "Have a good sleep,"

**FLASH**

I was back in Dumbledore's office but now I remembered things. Everything was different. I looked around. Everything was confusing. I wasn't facing anyone, it seemed I had turned around to face the other side of the office.

"Hermione, are you okay?" I heard the man who was in the last of my childhood memories.

"I'm **NOT **Hermione," I declared.

"Amelia?" I turned round at that voice. At my real name.

"Mum," was all I said before I was smothered in a hug by arms that I hadn't felt in years.

"You remember?" She asked pulling away.

"Everything," I answered.

"Tell me about what you and the other's used to do on the grand staircase," She tested.

"Slide down the banister. Much to your dislike," I smiled.

"Toxic? Who's that?"

"My, well, really Blaise's owl. The four of us used it to write to each other when you wouldn't let us play together,"

"The Potion's class incident?"

"You wouldn't believe me and Draco. But it is true." I poked my tongue out at her and she laughed.

"The tree your tree house is on. What's carved into it?"

"B.Z heart P.P on one side and D.M heart A.R on the other," I answered a bit hesitantly. I turned to Draco. Memories came rushing back. I couldn't handle it anymore I had to feel his arms around me. So I walked up to him.

"Hey,"

"Amelia?" He questioned.

"The one and only," I smirked andwent to hug him but he pulled back. That hurt and I could tell that my expression showed it. "Draco-"

"Malfoy," He cut me off.

"What?"

"Your still Granger, so it's Malfoy," He answered. Now that cut me. Deep.

"I am no Granger," How could he say that?

"You look like you are. You look nothing like Amelia," Of course the glamour spell.

"Oh right." I turned away trying not to show the pain. "Then I guess I have to change that. Professor Dumbledore, if you will?"

"If your ready."

"I am. More than ever," It wasn't until as he went to cast it that the part of me, that part thatheld the memories of Granger, realised that I hadn't said one single word to Harry Potter. It was then that I realised that I couldn't decide if he was my boyfriend or my nemesis.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the chapter. Hahahahaha I'm evil. You still don't know what she looks like. I am truly extremely sorry for the wait. Please, please, please don't hate me.

My reviewers, I am sorry please don't desert me, please. I thank you, my reader's and reviewer's, all very much and will now thank my reviewer's more personally.

**Janangel:** Hey thank you for voting. Let me know what you thought of this chappie.

**runaway mental patient: **Hey O.k. firstly.. I'm really sorry about making you wait for ages. Thanks for voting. I love your ideas. Especially about the room. I may just use that.

**Danish Pastry 28:** Hey. Yeah I happen to love cliffys. Your still gonna have to wait to see how she looks but at least you know it's definitely in the next chappie. Thank you heaps for reviewing.

**F-chan1:** Hey thank you for voting. Let's just say that Hermione's a Gryffindor at heart. I never said Amelia was.

**Lossenial:** Hey thank you. I'm sorry about the wait again. I'll hold you to that promise.

**Drummer:** Hey thanks you gota let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Magicalflame:** Hey thank you. I know Snape was out of character but he was just showing his soft side. If he has one. Lol. Thank you for letting me know your ideas.

**natyslacks:** OMG thank you so much I just loved that review. I can't believe you stayed up just to read it. Your right Slytherin, wouldn't fit Hermione's character but it might Amelia's. Inner frilly side? I just love the way you wrote it. It sound so cool. OMG I totally forgot about Crookshanks. I feel so mean. Thank you for reminding me. I don't mind long reviews at all. In fact I love them. I'm sorry for the wait. Really I am. Let me know what you think.

**xoKaSsIeox:** Hey thank you heaps for voting and reviewing. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Jadedgurl05:** Hey, yeah I think Slytherin's the best house to. A vixen that's pure genius how could I not think of that. I'm so silly. Thank you heaps.

**emmzi91:** Hey thanks. Well we will soon know what house she will be in.

**potc-and-hpfan:** Hey, no need too call me a fool. Sorry for the wait though.

**DarkPrincessPyro99:** Hey thank you. let me know if you think I wrote this chapter alright.

**xesha:** Hey thank you. You hate Voldermort? How is that possible? He is so cool and evil.

**Angelic Bladez:** Hey thank you. I would hate to have to make that decision it would be the worst.

**TrueBluePotterFan:** Hey thank you heaps. I'm glad you like it.

**Bella:** Hey thank you heaps. Nah I'm not talented just imaginative. Thanks heaps for voting I just love your ideas. The room sounds mean as in cool as. I love the balcony idea surprisingly enough I hadn't thought of that. OMG I love wolves too. They're my favourite animal along with tigers. I always credit the people who help me.

**maryo1:** Hey thank you. I loved the line you used. ' Living a lie is going to catch up with you one day,' that is a real cool saying. I love it.

**Anonymous:** Hey thank you. Let me know what you think.

**trenaMM:** Hey thank you. I'm real happy that you do.

**Jesi:** Hey thank you, sorry bout the wait. Let me know what you think.

**570l3Nxh34r7:** Hey thank you. Thanks for the constructive criticism. That helps me heaps. I hope this chapters better.

**cat-alike69:** Hey thanks glad you think so.

**LadyJaye:** Hey thanks. I love drama. Drama is what makes a story good. Don't you think?

**IConquerTheWorld:** Hey thanks. Guess what? I finally updated. Yay. Sorry bout the wait.

**Tisa:** Hey thank you for reviewing and thanks for your advice.

**frenchpiment:** Hey thank you. I'm so happy you understand. Really sorry about the wait though.

**Riddles-kid-fifth-marauder:** Hey thank you. What do you mean sorry? I love your ideas especially about her turning into a Daddy's little girl. That would be great to see.

**Alenor:** Hey thank you, well your going to have to wait one more chapter but I promise it's not to far away.

**leafs-gurl999:** Hey thank you, let me know what you think.

**lovely67:** Hey thank you. He had to say something, he is my favourite character, well one of them, after all.

**Drown.the.War:** Hey thank you. Those names had to be used so Hermione or Amelia as she was wouldn't try and attack Harry. Then Dumbledore thought it would be best to use other names for Ron, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini, so Amelia/Hermione and Draco wouldn't suspect anything.

Well that's everyone. Thank you all for reviewing. Also I would like everyone to know that that the voting poll is over, though I don't mind if you submit your ideas. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome.

Love you all.  
Slytherin Ice Princess


	8. Hello Miss Riddle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters. 

**A/N:** I'm finally updating yay. I've gotten real slack and I'm sorry.

Now on to more important things. Hermione in part of this compares herself as Hermione and Amelia but just go with it I wont hold you in suspense any longer cause that's just mean.

**Chapter eight  
Hello Miss. Riddle**

**Last Time:  
Hermione's POV**

"Amelia?" He questioned.

"The one and only," I smirked and went to hug him but he pulled back. That hurt and I could tell that my expression showed it. "Draco-"

"Malfoy," He cut me off.

"What?"

"Your still Granger, so it's Malfoy," He answered. Now that cut me. Deep.

"I am no Granger," How could he say that?

"You look like you are. You look nothing like Amelia," Of course the glamour spell.

"Oh right." I turned away trying not to show the pain. "Then I guess I have to change that. Professor Dumbledore, if you will?"

"If your ready."

"I am. More than ever," It wasn't until as he went to cast it that the part of me, that part that held the memories of Granger, realised that I hadn't said one single word to Harry Potter. It was then that I realised that I couldn't decide if he was my boyfriend or my nemesis.

**This Time:  
Hermione's/Amelia's POV**

It had gone so quiet I couldn't hear a thing. Before Dumbledore had cast every other charm I had thought thing's like _'Is this the right choice. Do I really want to become the old me? Do I want stranger's as parent's and Slytherin's as friend's? Do I want to go home and find Death Eater's there? Do I want to become someone other than who I thought I was?'_ and many other question's each confusing, the answer unknown. But now just second's before the glamour charm was to be removed, I realised that there was no possible honest way that I could answer.

Yes, I wanted to know who I was. No, I didn't want to lose what I had.  
Yes, I wanted to Amelia Riddle. No, I couldn't stand being a Riddle.  
Yes, I wanted to be Hermione Granger. No, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do this.

Why was everything confusing. I couldn't do this. Not right now. I just couldn't. As I saw the flaming spell reach out of Dumbeldore's wand towards me I knew what I had to do. Milliseconds before the spell reached me, I did what my instincts told me to do, what I had been taught to do in the war. I dropped to the ground, landing on the tips of my fingers and the tips of my toes. I quickly glanced back to find thatthe spell hadcollided with a wall. It exploded leaving scorch marks. What would it of done to me if I had let it hit me? I glanced round at the people in the room. People that I, at least one side of me, cared about deeply.

Firstly Minerva McGonagall, my Head of House. I respected and looked up to her greatly as Hermione and even though the Amelia side of me didn't know her she respected her instantly. She was gazing at me shocked by my actions. Her mouth agape. It was only then that I realised just how older she was looking. The war was starting to effect her more than I had realised.

Next my muggle parent's, Luke and Melissa. Hermione's Parent's. People whom for my whole second life I had loved, cared for, worried about and protected from the war. People who loved, protected, worried about me andcared for me to the best of their ability. People who I knew I was hurting. They were both staring at me in a mix of confusion, shock and hope. I quickly turned and looked away.

This time it was Ron I saw. Good old lovable Ron. Part of me wanted to run to him and hug him. He was my best friend and I couldn't stand the thought of losing him but the other half wouldn't let me, it hated him, loathed him, thought of him as lower and myself superior. He too was staring at me, he looked sad, hurt, worried, shocked and a hint of fear was evident. A fear of what I did not know.

Harry came next. Harry, who made my heart race. Harry, who could make he smile no matter what. Harry, who always talked to me in any situation. Harry, who I had stayed up with for hours discussing our future. Together. Harry, the best thing that had happened to me. Harry, who I couldn't see myself without. Harry, who was the reason I had no father for part of my childhood. Harry, who had put my mother into depression for a year. Harry, who atthe mention of his name could make my blood boil. Harry, who I had to get revenge on. Harry, the worst thing that had happened to me. Harry, who I could never see myself with. He was staring at me with concern, love, hope, sadness, shock and pain. His mouth was moving as if calling my name but I couldn't hear him. He too I quickly turned from.

My eye's now fell on Snape. Part of me still thought of him as a teacher, someone who I could rely on to take points or call me a know-it-all. That same part that he had helped countless times. The other part, the Amelia part, wanted to run to him, to go to him like she had countless times when she was hurt or sad. When she had needed a father figure in her life. He stared down at me no emotion on his face, but in his eyes I saw everything. The pain, the love, the worry, the need to help me but not being able to. He was talking to me saying what I could not hear. I felt a tear run down my face and felt someone wipe it away.

I looked up to see myself face to face with Pansy. She quickly stepped back to Blaise once I looked up as though she had done something wrong. I tried to smile at her but was unable. Part of me didn't know either of them, just thought they were sneaky, sly snakes. But the other knew them too well, as friends, as family. They were people that she, I, could never hurt. They watched me with apprehension, worry and hope mixed with platonic love. Pansy had tears sparkling in her eyes and was biting her lip. I had never seen her as pretty before but as I looked at her I saw she was. Blaise was next to her, holding her to keep her standing. He too seemed to call for me but his voice did not reach my ears.

I again turned. My blood mother was standing there. All smiles or smirks gone from her face. Tears were evident in her eyes and her face was a mask of worry and fear. How did I feel about her.The Hermione part hated her for tearing me away from the life I knew. I also just wanted to thank her. The other part Amelia, wanted to run and hug her, tell her how she loved her, how she had missed her, how she just wanted to go home, to be the daughter she always thought she would be. Jennifer, my mother,was calling to me but she soon seemed to understand that I couldn't respond and turned to Dumbledore instead and yelled at him. Again I couldn't stand the mix of emotions I had to turn away.

This time it was Draco my eyes landed on. He was the first to not be looking at me, though he seemed to feel my eyes on him and looked up. As soon as our eyes connected my heart felt like it was bleeding, the pain I felt was unbearable. I sensed, more than felt,more tears run down my face and fall to the floor. Why? How could I care for him? Malfoy, the boy who tormented me daily. Malfoy, who called me a mudblood. Malfoy, who had made my teeth grow bigger than the long-toothed chega. Malfoy, who made my life hell. Draco, who knew all my hiding spots. Draco, who could make me happy when anything and everything went wrong. Draco, my partner in crime. Draco, who made my life heaven. He alone masked all his emotions, not one seemed to shine through. I mentally begged him to show some emotion, anything. He didn't. More tears kissed my cheeks as I went to turn away. As I did something changed in his eyes and in a second I saw everything. Pain, love, worry, guilt, anger and hope.

I felt myself turn even though I wanted to keep looking at Draco. This time my eyes fell on the last person in the room Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He was calling to me but still no sound would reach my ears. His eyes held no twinkle I realised with a pang. He looked so old and delicate from how I always saw him. Strong and ready. My mentor. My guide. My friend. He was the man I would die to protect. Even so the other part of me reared in disgust and a fear of him. The part was scared, scared that he wouldn't let me back with my family where I belonged. He alone looked back at me with understanding, calm and the type of love a father would have for his daughter. He started speaking words to me. Words I could hear.

_"No matter what happens Hermione. I will be here for you. In your darkest hour I will forget your crimes. I will be there for you,"_

It wasn't until after I heard those words that I realised that he hadn't moved his lips. It was at the moment that I realised that I could hear again. I heard Harry Ron and Blaise calling my name. My mother accusing Dumbledore of more treachery. Snape telling me that needed me to speak to him, that he needed me to speak so he would know i was alright

So I did. I opened my mouth and the word's that came out were out of my control.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Will everyone please just shut up?" Hermione yelled. It was the first sign of hearing that she had made in five minutes and it shocked everyone.

"Hermione-"

"Harry please? I'm… I need…It's just," Hermione sighed and collapsed onto the floor. Harry stood taken aback. Ron too couldn't believe how she was acting.

"I need to talk to Severus again," This time Hermione directed her reply to Dumbledore.

"Hermione I don't know if that's a good idea. It cannot change anything. You have to finish this transformation," Dumbledore told her gently.

"I know. I knowbut first I need to talk to my uncle. Please Headmaster? It's important," Hermione was close to crying again. Still Dumbledore wasn't sure if he should permit it. It could make it harder for the young girl. She was already suffering mentally, he had figured that when her hearing had deserted her. All she needed was another mind collapse and she could permanently be injured. Then again maybe she needed a break. She did have to deal with a lot.

"Alright. You may have a short break. How long will you be needing?" Hermione's face broke into a smile.

"Thank you.Um... I'm not sure. Uncle Sev any idea's?" She turned to him, biting her lip. He quickly swept his eyes over her as if to check what state she was in.

"Half an hour should suffice."

"Good, good. No longer. You know how dangerous this is Severus I suggest you take care," The warning in the old professor's voice was evident.

"Of course Albus. Come along Hermione," He hesitated slightly at saying her name before sweeping out of the room. Hermione trailed after him. A few seconds later the door closed and they were both gone.

"Why did you let them go?" Harry was the first to speak.

"Hermione, as smart and strong-willed as she is,seems to be having a mental breakdown, which is completely understandable. I thought it would be best if she had a short break before continuing,"

"Is that why she couldn't hear us Professor?" This time it was Pansy who spoke. She seemed nervous and her face was still very white.

"It seems it was my dear. Her brain can only handle with so much. To deal with what was happening around her and to her it had to shut down a certain ability of hers momentarily," He explained.

"What do we do now?" a small voice asked.

"Well Jennifer, we have to wait till she comes back," Then we will continue. "But until then we wait."

* * *

**Oak tree by the lake  
Severus and Hermione**

"Hermione, you're going to have to talk to me. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Uncle Sev, It's hard to explain. It's just I feel like two different people now. The transformation isn't even complete. The spells haven't even been gone that long and I already feel torn," Hermione sighed and threw a rock into the lake. Severus Snape paused before answering.

"Hermione, I can't say I know how you feel cause I don't," He said that rather bluntly. "But I know you made the right choice,"

"Are you sure? How do you know that? I don't even know that," Hermione whispered.

"Because I believe in you. Not just Amelia but you as well. I may never have shown it but I have always thought you were a very intelligent student who knew what she wanted. If it wasn't right you wouldn't of chosen it," He put his arm around her in a uncleish way.

"I guess your right," she smiled up at him.

"Now that we have that sorted. Want to explain what made you dodge that glamour spell?"

"In all honestly, I don't know I just, I don't know. Something just told me to, so I did. I know I can't not go through with it but I needed to, I don't know, talk to you before I did," She sighed this time from confusion and threw another pebble, this one skimmed along the lake.

"You needed time and space to get your thought's together?" He smiled a rare smile at her, it made her grin back.

"Yeah I guess. Uncle Sev can I tell you something?"

"Can I stop you?" He teased.

"No." She laughed before continuing. "Back in the office, I couldn't hear anything. I saw you talking to me but I couldn't hear what anyone was saying. Why?"

"I think you were just trying to tell yourself to slow down. You were over-doing everything. You had a lot to take in,"

"That makes sense. Also, it's weird, I have two different feelings for everyone that I have met as Amelia and Hermione. For example Dumbledore. To one side he's like my second father and to the other he's someone I don't like, I also… you have to promise you wont tell anyone. Promise me,"

"O.k. I promise. What is it?" Severus asked concern filling his eyes.

"ItsjustIfearhim," Hermione said it so fast and quietly that Severus had to ask her to say it again.

"I fear him," She sighed and quickly looked away. Severus looked at her pityingly before giving her another hug.

"That's to be expected. He took you away from what you knew and loved. You can't help it but with time you will be able to control it. Your feelings for people will settle down, within two day's your personality will become defined and everything will get easier."

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip and looked at him.

"Yes Hermione, I'm sure. Now are you ready to go back," He looked at her carefully.

"I think so," Her voice shook slightly.

"You know you can't run from this,"

"I know. Thank you Uncle Sev, for everything. I'm ready to go back." With that she stood up but shook slightly on the spot. He quickly stood up and supported her.

"If you're sure, then let's go. I can't wait to see you again," He smiled at her, she smiled back at him and together they walked for the second time that day into the castle.

* * *

**Dumbledore's office**

"Hermione are you ready?" Dumbledore asked gazing at her piercingly.

"Yes,"

"Are you sure this time?" Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes I am. I can't run from this, I never intended too. I just had to sort something out,"

"Alright then, On three"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"One"

_This is it. This is really goodbye. No more Good-girl_ _Gryffindor._

"Two,"

_It's time to become who I was born to be._

"Three," I saw the flame come towards me and this time I let it hit it's target. Me.

I felt the magic wash over me and all I could think was _Hello Miss. Riddle

* * *

**Normal POV**_

The room looked on in apprehension. For a few seconds nothing happened and then everything did.

Hermione's hair become straight and grew to her back. It began flashing every colour from yellow to purple, orange to green. Her skin began to bubble in a freaky kind of way. Her eyes began flashing different types of colours. Her body changed to all different shapes and sizes. This went on for a few minutes in silence.

"Is this meant to happen?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," was all Dumbledore said. The room fell back into silence. Then suddenly Hermione was covered in a black slivery glitter and she was lost from view.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Harry, Severus, Jennifer, Melissa, Luke, Ron, Dumbledore and Minerva called together.

Then suddenly a figure stepped out of the glittery dust. Everyone gasped as her features became clear. She had grown a bit taller and her figure was any model's dream. Her hair was straight, black and flowed gracefully to her waist. Her skin had turned a few shades lighter and all freckles were gone. Her eyes had turned a vivid blue and stood out, it was the perfect image for a Riddle's daughter.

"Amelia?" Hermione turned her mother and gave her the happiest smile.

"Yeah it's me. Can I have a mirror?" Her voice had changed slightly and it sounded more feminine.

"Of course," Jennifer stepped forward a mirror appearing in her hands. It was a big, silver hand held. Elegantly engraved with horses and foals. Hermione took a deep breath and put it too her face.

"Whoa, I look so different. So… so…"Hermione was lost for words.

"So like the girl you once were," Draco filled in. Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"Believe it's really me yet?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"That depends," was all he said. She walked slowly over to him.

"Oh yeah? On what?"

"If you can answer this I'll believe it's really you. That you are really **my **Amelia," Hermione bit her lip ignoring his emphasis.

"O.k. Go ahead," She answered trying to sound casual cool.

"What was your favourite toy and what did you call it and why?" Hermione could of laughed in relief.

"My favourite toy was that pink dragon you gave me. She had silver rims around her wing's and on the spikes on her tail. She could fly in the air up to three metres off the ground and she could breathe fire. Harmless fire though.She would never hurt me.She would attack people that I was angry at though and one time Uncle Sev was going to burn her cause she annoyed him so much," Hermione laughed at the memory. Pansy, Blaise and Draco all sniggered as they remembered too, Severus just scowled. "I named her Kaida, it means little dragon. I named her that because she was a present from my dragon.There did I pass your test?" Draco just smiled a genuine smile and wrapped his arms round her.

Hermione breathed in his scent and instantly relaxed. It just felt so right in his arms. "Does that answer you question?"

"Ahuh," was all she could say. She heard the clearing of throats behind her and turned to see Harry. The other half of Hermione was instantly happy and she turned away from Draco and walked into Harry's arms. She felt at home here too. After a few minutes she broke away and turned back to her Headmaster. "What happens now?"

"You return to school. You become either Hermione Riddle or Amelia Riddle or you could stay Granger if that's what you prefer," Professor Dumbledore told her. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Actually I'd prefer it if she came home early. Just so she could get used to being back, being somewhere familiar to her," Jennifer said politely but you could tell she would fight for it.

"She is at home, at Hogwart's, it might be better if you wait till Christmas so she does not miss her studies. It is in a few weeks,"

"Yes well as that is, as Amelia's mother, I think she should come home for those two weeks. She is bright she will catch up easily I'm sure. I am not arguing with this she is coming home," Jennifer said with an air of demanding.

"This should be Hermione's choice. Hermione?" Everybody turned to her.

"School is important to me," Dumbledore smiled at her. "But" his smile faltered. "I need to go home for awhile just to get used to everything. Though I would like to return after Christmas?" Hermione sais placing a question within her last statement.

"And we would be glad to have you back."

"Well now that, that's decided who's up for dinner? I'm certainly hungry," Jennifer flashed a charming smile at the group. It was only then that most people realised they were ravenous and there were murmurs of agreement from around the room.

After a bit more discussion everyone stood and together walked down to the great hall. Outside the door Hermione stopped causing everyone else to pause with her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm scared," She told him ashamed.

"Don't be. You've got me and like I said I'm not going anywhere," with that he lead her through the door. Everyone else quickly followed through. Jennifer paused in her paces.

"We'll see about that," was all she said before she too walked into the hall oblivious to the fact that her brother had overheard her.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go I finished it. Finally. I'm sorry about the wait. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing but what can I say?

Thanks too all my reader's. You guys are great.  
And thank you even more too my reviewers you guy's are the best.

**maryo1:** Hey thank you. Yes our Hermione is now officially gone. She just doesn't know it yet. Let me know what you think of this chappie. Thanks.

**.x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x.:** Hey thanks again. O.k. I gotta admit he ain't that cool but I guess I just have a think about all the bad guys. Well except for people like Crabbe and Goyle. Ewww. Mmmmm Tom Felton. Yum! Lol I guess we have similar tastes. Lol.

**aMaZonSpEnDeR:** Lol. Sorry for ending the chapter. Hope this one made up for it. Thanks for reviewing. I must agree with you sure I like Harry bout Draco just has something about him that makes him greater. If that makes sense.

**DrownxThisxWar:** Hey thanks for reviewing. Well I wrote more, please let me know what you think.

**Mindy:** Hey thanks for reviewing. I can't guarantee that Hermione will not turn on Harry and Ron but if she does it wont be instantly or at least I don't think it will.

**LadyJaye:** Hey thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the final result. I'm so happy that you liked the way I removed each spell. Hope you liked this chappie.

**Amari:** Hey thank you. It makes me happy to know that you're happy with my work. Let me know what you think of this chapter please.

**Sands of Patience:** Hey thanks. Please keep reading and let me know if you dig these chapters to.

**F-chan1:** Hey thanks for reviewing. Well now you know what happened. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know.

**Frida:** Hey thanks. Well I updated let me know your thoughts please.

**marsgoddess:** Hey thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry for the wait. As you can see Hermione/Amelia does get a bit confused but for how long no one knows. Lol well I do hehehe.

**DarkPrincessPyro99:** Hey I'm sorry about the wait. Thank you for reviewing. Please review this chapter to.

**rani singala:** Hey thank you. I'm glad you find it interesting. Don't worry I couldn't stop writing this story even if I wanted to.

**kyuushi:** Hey Lol. Thanks. Its good to know. Please review and let me know what you think.

**scholcomp25:** Hey thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations.

**emmzi91:** Hey I'm sorry about the wait hope this made it up for it. Thanks.

**Stella Geek:** Hey thank you. Please review and let me know what you think.

**darlingqtpie:** Hey I'm glad to know you love it. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks

**Riddles-kid-fifth-marauder:** Hey. Lol your review made me laugh. I'm really glad you like this story. I agree with you though in Hermione/Amelia's situation I don't know what I'd chose. Thank you, I never thought I was a good writer but my friends insisted I write a story for fan fiction so I did. I'm glad you like it. I'll defiantly look into your ides, like I said I love them. Harry can try but I don't know if he'll succeed. Lol. Thanks again for reviewing.

**570l3Nxh34r7:** Hey thanks for reviewing. I'd love it if you'd check my grammar and stuff for me. Just tell me how and I'm keen. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I agree with the dating thing but shhh. Don't tell. Lol Thanks again and let me know about the checking thing.

Well once again thank you too all my reviewers. I'm a bit hyped up at the mom I've eaten like a bazillion jellybeans.

Remember tell me what you think and Constructive criticism can only make me better.

Until next time,  
Love ya,  
Slytherin Ice Princess


	9. Young love leads only to tears

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters. 

**A/N:** I'm finally updating yay. This would've been updated a few days ago but my computer crashed and deleted my work. Now Hermione acts really out of character in this chapter but that's because she's not really Hermione anymore and her personalty is on overdrive.  
Also Draco and Hermione have a little emotion outburst in this so Draco's acting a little OOC

**Chapter nine  
Young love leads only to tears  
**

**Last time:**

After a bit more discussion everyone stood and together walked down to the great hall. Outside the door Hermione stopped causing everyone else to pause with her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm scared," She told him ashamed.

"Don't be. You've got me and like I said I'm not going anywhere," with that he lead her through. Everyone else quickly followed through. Jennifer paused in her paces.

"We'll see about that," was all she said before she too walked into the hall oblivious to the fact that her brother had overheard her.

**This time:**

"Harry everyone's staring at me." Hermione whined for the fifth time. It was true. Ever since Dumbledore had made his little announcement about whom Hermione Granger really was, she had been continually stared at. Though no one was brave enough to talk to her.

"Hermione of course they're going to stare. Think about who you are, their shocked but it'll be okay, I promise," Harry pulled her into a hug and she tensed slightly. She pulled away and went back to nibbling her chicken salad.

"Oi Harry, Come sit with us. You don't have to sit with that deatheater scum. Come sit with us we'll look after you," A voice called out, silencing the whole hall. Not even the teachers spoke. Hermione swivelled her eyes around until they rested on the speaker. Romilda Vane.  
Oh great I haven't even been Amelia for a day and I'm already being called Deatheater scum, Hermione thought to herself. Oh I'll show her.

"You do know he's my boyfriend right? And why would he want to sit with you? Sure I may have a dark past but look at you. Have you ever heard of make-up? Here's a hint, if you use some you may look a little more like a human than the dog you really are," Hermione smirked as most of the hall gasped, shocked that Hermione would say such a thing.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry both said stunned.

"What? You know it's true," Hermione giggled innocently. She felt someone's eyes on her and looked up to find Draco, Blaise and Pansy staring at her grinning. She raised an eyebrow and smiled back.

"How dare you talk to her like that. At least she's not a traitor, at least she's a true Gryffindor," Hermione turned to the boy who had jumped to Romilda's defence.

"Finnegan, shut your mouth," Ron roared at the Irish boy. By now, normally, the teachers would of put a stop to this but they all seemed to be unsure of what to do. Dumbledore and Jennifer both watched the argument with deep interest.

"No no Ron, let him speak. I want to hear what he has to say," She smirked seductively at Seamus.

"Well er um…"Seamus stammered.

"Yes?"

"Well why are you even in Gryffindor? We all know your He-who-must-not-be-name's daughter," At this more gasps echoed. "Did you get sorted into Gryffindor so you could get close to Harry? You're probably planning on handing him to your daddy dearest."

"Finnegan now you're crossing the line,"

"You know I'm right. Your just a pathetic, wannabe powerful, foolish Slytherin like you father," He yelled at her and her eyes narrowed, while Jennifer started to rise out of her seat in anger.

"I'm warning you Finnegan. SHUT UP!" Hermione's eyes flashed violet.

"Why what you going to do? Run back to daddy and get him to send his followers out to get me. Just because he's too weak and piti-" Seamus's words were cut of as a knife flew at him. Everyone turned to look at Hermione, whose pupils had turned a blood red.

"I told you shut up Finnegan. If you want to live, then you'll listen. Understand?" Hermione asked in a dangerous sweet voice. Seamus just nodded staring in horror at the girl. She smiled and her eyes turned back to blue. "Good. Mother I'm just going for a little walk outside. Too cool off,"

"Of course darling. Just be back indoors by eight. We'll be leaving at 8:10 precisely," Jennifer replied, sitting back down and eating her steak.

"Hermione, do you want me to come walk with you?" Harry asked concern etched into his face.

"No Harry, I'll be fine," With that she stood up and walked towards the Great Hall doors without a backwards glance. It was as she reached the doors that a voice stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Oi Granger, where do you think your going with out me?" I stopped. Oh no he didn't.

"What did you call me?" I snarled at the boy who dared call me that filthy name. Whoa, filthy? Since when do I call my last name filthy?

"Granger. That's your name isn't it?" I looked up at the dreamy blonde boy standing in front of me.

"Only if you have a death wish," I growled. He smirked his infuriating smirk. Oh I wish he'd just fall of a cliff.

"Whoa," Draco said as he stumbled back as though pushed by some wind. "Thanks Aims I really appreciate it," He retorted sarcastically.

"I know you do Malfoy," I smiled seductively when I used his last name, knowing full well it would annoy him. He growled.

"You shouldn't of done that Granger," He smirked at that name again and the next thing I knew I was pinned between the door and him. Not a bad place to be.

"Aww Malfoy, I know your keen but I would rather not have an audience," I watched as he turned his head and noticed the whole of the student body and the teachers and my mother watching. Shame.

"Shit. This is awkward." He stepped back and I moved away from the wall, my posture perfect.

"So Malfoy, what did you want?" I snarled playfully at him.

"Why you of course," I smiled and took a step towards him. "But I'll settle with walking with you for now," Aw that's so sweet. I'm going to have to toughen him back up.

"All right come on them Malfoy darling," with that I walked out the hall making sure I was swaying my hips seductively.

* * *

**Gryffindor table  
Normal POV**

"Did I just see Hermione walk out with Malfoy or am I imagining things?"

"No Gins your not. I saw it to," Harry looked down refusing to meet her eye.

"Oh Harry-," Ginny started but Harry cut her off.

"Did I do something? Did I do something to make her want to walk with Malfoy but not me?"

"Harry mate, you didn't do anything. Hermione's confused at the moment and who can blame her. She probably thinks that Malfoy will be able to help her understand everything's that's happened," Ron was meet with stunned stares. "What?"

"Ron, I thinks that's the smartest and most supportive thing I've ever heard you say," Ginny gushed, smiling proudly at her brother.

"Oh shut up Gins. Harry I'm being serious, Hermione loves you. Not Malfoy, you. Besides Amelia or whatever and Malfoy were in 'love' when they were, what, six years old. She's sixteen now and they've both changed. Hermione's never liked the kind of guys that allow themselves to be pushed around. That's one of the thing's Mione' admires about you Harry. Malfoy though? Come on, he's always running to his daddy and doing his every whim. Honestly Harry, you have a way better chance than Malfoy does,"

"He's right Harry. Hermione loves you and nothing and no one is going to change that. Not her mother, not her father and definitely not Malfoy,"

"You guys are right of course. It's just I feel like I'm getting pushed aside. It hasn't even been a day and already our relationships getting a little strained. I just wish I could help her," Harry sighed before turning his eyes back to the door.

* * *

**On the Hogwart's ground's  
Normal POV**

"So Granger wh-,"

"Draco don't," Hermione pleaded.

"Don't what?" Draco asked raising one of his perfect eyebrows at her.

"Don't call me Granger. I'm not a Granger, I'm a Riddle,"

"No your not," Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean I'm not? Before in Dumbledore's office you admitted I was Amelia. You said you believed me. And what about just before, in the hall? Was it all an act?" Hermione was now starting to sound just a little hysterical.

"Whoa Granger, Amelia, whoever, calm down. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you have to prove that you're a Riddle. Sure ten years ago there were no doubts that you were a Riddle but now… Your going out with Harry Potter, you fight Deatheaters on a monthly basis and your trying to find a way to bring James and Lily Potter back from the dead. A Riddle wouldn't do that but a Gryffindor, a rival, a Granger would,"

"How… how did you know about that? No one knows about that?" Hermione was panicking, someone knew about the task she had fought to keep secret.

"Know what? Come on Granger your going to have to be more specific," Draco smirked at her.

"Don't call me that," Hermione yelled. "How do you know about me trying to find a way to resurrect the Potters? How Draco? Tell me,"

"I have my sources in your group that keep me up to date on all your little tricks."

"You mean there is a traitor in Harry's midst?" A flash of worry and fear went over Hermione's face. I have to tell Harry.

"Traitor, spy, double agent whatever you want to call them. I don't see what the problem is,"

"Their my friends Malfoy, that's the problem. Harry, my boyfriend could die,"A tear fell from her eye at the thought.

"They are not your friends. They are Granger's friends. Granger, Amelia, as in someone whose not meant to exist," Draco shouted, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders, shaking her, making her listen. Hermione pulled away.

"What do you mean? Am I Granger or Riddle to you? Make up you mind Malfoy,"

"Your both for Merlin's sake. That's what I've been trying to tell you," Draco growled in incredulity.

"What do you mean you've been trying to tell me that? Your so confusing,"

"I'm confusing? You're the one who doesn't listen to reason," Draco bellowed. This argument was now getting quite intense and neither could keep their voices at a reasonable level.

"Argh whatever, I don't care anymore. Merlin I came out here with you, thinking that I'd be able to talk to you. That you could help me understand everything. You of all people. Why did I think you'd be different? That you might actually make sense and be able to help me. Your so… so…"

"Devilishly handsome, perfect beyond words, love of your life," Draco quipped.

"See there you go again. Making a joke of everything. Why can't you be more like Harry, he at least listens, he at least makes me feel like I'm someone important," Hermione turned away from Draco as though to walk back to the castle, though she did not take a step.

"Then go back to Potter. Bring him out here and talk to him. Why didn't you in the first place? I know he asked if you wanted company. Merlin, what is your problem? All you care about is what your going through right now-,"

"Have you ever thought that might be because I just found out that my entire life has been a lie," Hermione snarled cutting him off.

"Not your entire life just ten years of it. Have you ever thought for one minute what Blaise, Pansy and I are going through? What Snape's going through? What you parents (both sets) are going through right now. No, your to involved with yourself. You want to know why I find it so hard to except that you back Amelia? That's it, that's the reason. You would never of put yourself before us. That was the thing I could never understand and the one thing that now, you've seemed to of forgotten," Draco fell into silence. Not seeing the tears that were flowing freely down Hermione's face.

"Draco I-,"

"I don't want to hear it anymore. Go back to Potter, he's the one your in love with. Go back to Gryffindor and play the part that you've always played. Forget about who you really are, like you want to, and go back to being the mudblood you were,"

"I didn't ask for any of this Draco. I didn't want any of this to happen. Don't you think I would have been happier if Dumbledore had never taken me? If I had grown up with my family, with my friends, with you," Draco didn't answer. "You know what,forget about it. Go back to your hoes. Forget about me. You've managed that fine for the last six years," with that she ran, ignoring Draco's calls.

* * *

**Meanwhile Great Hall  
Slytherin Table**

"Do you think they're alright? Should we go see if their okay. They've been gone quite awhile now," Pansy said twirling her hair.

"Pans they'll be fine. They have a lot to catch up on," Blaise soothed.

"Yeah but what if something's happened. Like, I don't know, what if they're fighting?"

"Pans you need to relax. They wont be fighting. Their probably just sitting next to the lake, talking and reminiscing. Think about it. They were a very, very cute couple and they were closer than we were. If we managed to last I'm sure they will be able too to," Blaise smiled at his girlfriend.

It was then that the Great Hall door flew open and Hermione staggered in. Her clothes were dirty and lopsided. Her face was red and streaked with tears and as for her hair in was in tangles and completely windswept.

"You were saying?" Pansy questioned Blaise.

"Hermione," Harry Potter's voice rang clearly through the hushed hall.

"Mother," Hermione managed to gasp out, staring up at were her mother sat. " I want to go home…now," With that she collapsed sobbing.

* * *

**Gryffindor table  
Ginny's POV**

As soon as Hermione fell, Harry, Ron and I ran to her side. The moment I reached her I pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into my shoulder. She may not look like the Hermione we know but she's still our friend.

I looked at where Jennifer was standing; casting orders to the many house-elves that stood waiting her command. She was trying to mask her emotions; though it was obvious she was shocked and upset.

I heard footsteps echoing from the Hallway that led into the Great Hall and saw Draco running towards us. Everyone was staring. He stopped when he reached us. I braced myself waiting for Harry, Ron or Draco to make a comment towards the other but none came.

I looked at Draco, who was staring at Hermione. His face was cold. He turned his head slightly and our eyes met.

"What happened?" I mouthed tactfully, so no one but he would see.

He just shook his head slightly and mouthed back. "Later." just as discreetly. I nodded cautiously so he knew I understood. With a last fleeting glance at Hermione, he strutted back to the Slytherin table and went back to his steak, as though he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go. That was it and now it's over. I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing, especially with the calling Hermione, Hermione and Amelia thing. I'm just trying to decide what to call her.

Thank you to my reviewers.

**fahzzyquill:** Hey thank you very much. I'm glad your enjoying it.

**aototoro:** Hey thank you for reviewing. Sorry about making you wait so long.

**Eternally Night:** Hey thank you. Sorry for confusing you, if you tell me what your confused with I might be able to help.

**cckeimig:** Hey. Don't worry I didn't take it negatively. The reason Draco and Hermione speak with such class is because their purebloods and, even at such a young age, they are expected to speak with perfect pronunciation and grammar. Let's just say that Hermione and her father will be meeting before Christmas.

**Kichou:** Hey thanks, glad your enjoying it.

**Hyuga Kyuuketsuki:** Hey thanks. Sorry about making you wait; hope the chapter made up for it.

**Riddles-kid-fifth-marauder:** Hey thanks. That idea is really good. In fact if I combined it with the idea I was going to use then it could work very, very well. I hope you haven't gone into withdrawal. Please tell me you haven't. Please?

**Amari and Stella Geek:** Hey thank you both. It's a real confidence boost to know that you ran upstairs to tell your sis. So sorry about the wait though.

**LillyFan78:** Hey thank you. So sorry about making you wait for ages I promise I'll be quicker next time.

**Sands of Patience:** Hey thank you. I wasn't sure if the whole Amelia/Hermione thing would work but I'm glad you think it did. By the way I really like your name.

**frenchpiment:** Hey. Thank you sooooo much for alerting me. I would've hated to have been kicked of thanks heaps and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**xesha:** Hey. Yip Tom Felton is yummy. Hehe. Hope you like this chapter.

**grintssuperchick65:** Hey thanks. I'm glad you enjoying it. I hope you liked this chapter too.

**Anime Freak Inc.:** Hey thanks. I'm glad you like it and I can honestly say Hermione wont turn evil…as for Amelia well that's a different story.

**F-chan1:** Hey, well that's not cool at all. Thank you for being a loyal reviewer and I'll keep my eye out for you. Thanks again.

**Nessa Sue:** Hey. Sorry for making you wait. I hope you think this chapter is alright.

**570l3Nxh34r7:** Hey. Oops sorry for confusing you. About the you looking at it thing, that would be cool. Let me know if it's still alright with you and if it is we can start next chapter.

**NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel:** Wow. Thank you heaps. I've never had a howler before hope it wasn't too expensive. A masterpiece? Well I wouldn't go that far but thanks. Yes this is definitely a Draco and Hermione fic, though it may not seem like one at the moment. Please let me know what you think. Looking forward to hearing from you.

**MayuBlack:** Hey thanks. I like to be original and I'm happy you think I am. Well Jennifer will go to any measures to get her daughter back.

**bloodyHELLitsHP:** Hey thanks. I don't think anyone will be messing with Hermione/Amelia anytime soon. She has too much power on both sides. Lol.

**Independentskater:** Wow. Thanks. I hope it was alright that it made you cry, I fell kinda bad now. I know how you feel. Draco or Harry? It's such a hard decision. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Well that's everyone and thank you to you all. This is the last time I am going to thank reviewers through chapters unless you are and anonymous reviewer.

Thank you all  
Please read and review.  
Mwah love ya all  
Slytherin Ice Princess


	10. Meeting Father

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters. 

**A/N:** I'm updating again!!!! As a Christmas present to all my readers and hopefully reviewers. Hope you all have a happy Christmas and New Year. Love you all xoxoxo

**Chapter Ten  
Meeting Father**

**Last Time:  
Ginny's POV**

I looked at Draco, who was staring at Hermione. His face was cold. He turned his head slightly and our eyes met.

"What happened?" I mouthed tactfully, so no one but he would see.

He just shook his head slightly and mouthed back. "Later." just as discreetly. I nodded cautiously so he knew I understood. With a last fleeting glance at Hermione, he strutted back to the Slytherin table and went back to his steak, as though he didn't have a care in the world.

**This Time:  
Normal POV**

"Mione' are you sure you want to go? Why don't you just wait till the holidays?"

"Because Harry, I want to go home. I need to readjust and I can't do that here. Look at what happened tonight. Please stop trying to change my mind because you're not going to. I'm going home," Hermione said with a note of finality. Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing at the Hogwarts gates along with Dumbledore and Jennifer.

"Sorry it's just I don't want you to go. It was hard enough to see you with schoolwork, quid ditch and prefect duties but at least you were here," He looked down at where their hands were entwined.

"Harry I promise I'll write to you everyday and I'll see if I can come see you over Christmas," She hugged him and her mother sighed impatiently in the background. She pulled back only to be pulled into a hug from the redhead.

"We'll miss you Hermione,"

"I'll miss you too. Promise me that you'll keep an eye on Harry for me. And keep me up to date," He mumbled he would and let her go.

"Amelia we have to go," Hermione turned to see her mother looking at her in apprehension.

"Coming," She turned back to the boys. "Well I gotta' go but I'll miss you both heaps. I'll see you soon,"

"Hermione I lo-,"

"Amelia we have to go now!" Hermione looked apologetically at Harry.

"Sorry Harry. I'll see you soon," She quickly walked over to her mother, who was smirking triumphantly Dumbledore looked down at his smartest student.

"I hope you have an enjoyable holiday," Jennifer scowled at the emphasis he put on enjoyable. " I will see you when you return,"

"Thank-you Sir. I hope you have a happy Christmas also,"

"Yes, yes, now we must leave. Good evening Dumbledore," She nodded her head at him. "See you later Potter, have fun while you still can, you too Weasley," She smiled dangerously before focusing on Hermione. "Come on darling, time to go home and see daddy. I know he's missed you,"

With one hand gripping her trunk and the other gripping her mothers hand, they disapperated leaving Harry, Ron and Dumbledore standing in a disappointed silence.

* * *

**Slytherin Common room**

Draco sat on one of the couches, closest to the fire, looking through an old photo album. He had ordered that everyone left and had lookouts stationed at every entrance.

He sighed as his eyes fell on a picture of himself and Amelia playing with her wolf pup. Shadow. They were laughing silently as Shadow tried to lick their faces and pounce all over them.

He thought back to that day and remembered how it had been Lucius who had taken that picture. Only three days before she had been taken.

The first few weeks had been torture for Draco. It was so painful. He refused to leave his room unless Amelia returned, hoping that this would persuade his parents and Jennifer to bring her back early from her 'trip'. Then he stopped eating. A hunger strike. But instead of getting Amelia back like he intended, he just fell fatefully ill. After that it became easier to bear but there had always been a dull ache that had refused to fade, no matter how he tried to distract himself.

"I'm sorry Ami, I didn't mean what I said," He whispered to the photo. He was furious at himself for how he had acted. Of course she was confused and hurting. He hadn't meant to add to that.

He slowly turned the page, this time it was a picture of the four of them: Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Amelia. They were sitting in the Malfoys' kitchen eating an enormous banana splatter complete with the chocolate and caramel coated lips. Pansy even had a dab of cream on the end of her nose. They were smiling and waving up at the camera. It looked as if no evil or hurt could destroy their circle of trust.

"Um…excuse me Draco?" Draco turned his face thunderous.

"I said no interruptions Ratches. So get out,"

"I understand Mr. Malfoy Sir. But you have a visitor, they say its of most urgency, Sir," The fifth year was shaking from head to foot, one hand was on the portrait just in case Draco turned violent.

"Fine, send them in," Draco snarled waving the boy away. "But if it's not as urgent as you say…." He left it at that, the threat unspoken.

"Draco?" a tentative voice sounded from where the boy had just been standing. Draco slid the album out of sight.

"Oh its you. Come on in," Warmth filled Draco's voice as he spoke to the hooded figure.

"She's gone Draco. She left to the gate half an hour ago. I'm sorry Draco,"

"Let her go. I don't care. She's not the same girl anymore," Draco spat venomously.

"You can't mean that Draco. In fact I know you don't. She's hurting to Draco. I know she wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her,"

"Be with her? Ha! I've managed fine without her," He turned away from his companion.

"Maybe you have. Maybe you haven't. I think you've managed to lock your feeling away but now that she's back and you've seen her they've all come rushing back. Haven't they Draco? And don't even try and lie to me Draco. I know you now. I know how much you love her."

"I don't love her. Malfoy's don't love," Draco roared. He was obviously losing his cool.

"Oh don't give me that crap. You and I both know the truth. Grow up and admit how strong your feelings are. You love her Draco. You love her. You love her. You love her!!" Draco grabbed hold of her shoulders and started shaking her.

"I don't love her. Don't talk about matters you don't understand," He kept shaking her violently.

"But you do!" Draco lost it. He threw her across the room. She landed on the ground and thumped her head against a wooden armchair. Her hood fell off revealing her shocked pale face and her, now tangled, strawberry coloured hair.

"Ginny I'm sorry," Draco shook his head. He clenched and unclenched his knuckles and walked to her side, and offered her a hand.

"Don't be Draco. I know better than to push you. I'm sorry," Ginny bowed her head. "I should be going back to the Gryffindor tower now anyway," She turned but Draco grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait. Please? You wanted to know what happened didn't you," Ginny smiled and let herself be led to an armchair.

"Well?" With that Draco began to tell of the fight Amelia and he had, had earlier that night.

* * *

**Outside Riddle Manor**

Hermione stood outside the high iron gates with her mother. They had apparated to six different places, to prevent tracking, before finally arriving here.

"Now I know its not how you remember but we have had to move it round the country a bit and well, your fathers been feeling angry and well, not happy since he returned so he refused to make it as bright and happy as it once was. What with the Deatheaters being incompetent and you not being here. Not that, that was your fault and we're not bl-"

"Mother," Hermione said cutting Jennifer off. "It's beautiful. It's exactly how I remember." A smile broke out on Hermione's face and Jennifer smiled at her daughter's happiness.

"Well then, shall we go inside and see your father? I know he'll be crazy with anticipation,"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do." Jennifer looped her arm through Hermione's and stepped up to the Iron Gate. She whispered magical words and the gate opened. They slipped through soundlessly.

As they walked Hermione tried to take in everything. Which was hard as it was so dark and because there was so much. From what she could tell, the 'manor' had six stories each with about 35 windows and balconies for certain rooms. It was at least half as big as Hogwarts, if not more. The gardens, that were visible, were vast and well kept. The hedges were fashionably kept and nicely arranged flowers, arranged by types, colours or size. In the distance Hermione could make out the lines of hills and she was sure she could see the outline of a lake.

"It's beautiful Mother. I had forgotten how spectacular it is," Hermione looked up to her Mother.

"Wait till tomorrow darling. Then we can explore it together, you never know even your father might come, if he isn't to busy." Hermione's eyes lit up with hope.

"You think so?" There was a shred of fear in her voice.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait till tomorrow," The reached the main door of the house, which opened as they walked up the stairs. "For now though, lets go up to your room and get you ready for your father"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I stood outside my father's main study. Who would've thought that I, Hermione Granger, would be standing outside the study of THE Lord Voldermort waiting nervously to see a man who until today I had no recollection of as my father. He was more likely to have been my murderer.

I glanced again at the door and clenched my hands to stop from biting my new perfectly manicured nails. I wondered what time it was. We had left before eight, and travelled for about half an hour then we spent an hour in my room. So it's probably about nine-thirtyish.

What are they talking about? How long does it take to tell someone that their long lost daughter has been found? Maybe I could- No if they found out I would be dead. Oh but they're taken to long. I guess a little listen couldn't hurt.

I quickly withdrew my 'extendable ears' that I always carried round with me and hoped that there was no spell on this door. I watched as it slithered under the door.

"-I look alright?" A mans voice. Obviously Voldermorts.

"Massster, you look dashing," I heard a feminine voice speak, which I knew was not my mother. Who is this person?

"Darling you look as handsome as the day I first met you. But with a few grey hairs," I heard my mother giggle out.

"I'm not going for handsome. I'm going for fatherly. Do you think-"

"Darling stop fretting. She's just as nervous and excited to see you, as you are her. You should have seen her picking out a gown. 'Do you think father will like this one or the one with the black lace hem better?' It was quite adorable." Hey I was not like that. I looked down at my emerald gown, cliché I know, made from some silk/satin material. I was also wearing a white pearl necklace and my hair was twisted into a bun. I had to admit I looked quite natural and beautiful, especially because it accentuated my facial bone structure and made my eyes stand out even more than normal.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly pushed the string into my shoe. Just in time.

"You can come in now," My mother stepped back and I walked into a well-lit room. There was three leather couches, one black the other two green, a yew coffee table centred between them, portraits of famous witches and wizards on each wall, a large mahogany bookshelf filled with books like 'Dinner with the dark magic' and 'Famous Dark wizard secrets: what spells to use and not', a mahogany desk with a chair behind it, facing away from me and out across our land. I guessed that's where my father was sitting; I drew in a deep breath.

"You may ssssit," Again that voice. I carefully took my seat on the middle couch, the black one. My mother sat next to me and conjured up three drinks. A fire whiskey, a wood-elf made wine of some type and a butterbeer.

"Are you happy to be home?" I looked up at where the voice had spoken. The voice of my father.

"Yes. I'm happy to know who I really am. It may be a little confusing right now but I'm glad to know." As I said this I knew it was true.

"And what of who your parents are? Enemies of your friends?"

"If you mean that do I hate you because you've tried to kill me countless times, have me kidnapped twice, killed Harry's parents and attempted to kill him numerous times and have had you death eaters kill people who are important to me then the answer is no. I don't hate you. I fear you a little and yesterday yes I hated you but now that I have the memories of you and the stories mother told me about you I can't. You're my father." Well I was going to go with a simple 'Of course I care. I hate you' but obviously I don't.

"Is that how you truly feel?"

"Yes Father. I've missed you so much. Growing up without your father isn't the best feeling. I longed for you to come home. I slept for the dreams I had where you talked to me. I may not be a little girl anymore but I still want to be your little girl,"

"And I want you to be my little girl," I watched as he turned round in the seat and couldn't help but gasp. Where should have sat a monster with a flat face and snake eyes, sat a pulchritudinous man. His dark brown to black hair was streaked with grey hair; his eyes were no longer devil red but like his hair a dark browny black. He was the image of the perfect father.

"Father?" I was shocked. It was hard to believe it was really him.

"Yes it is I,"

"But…but how?….When?" I didn't know what to say. It was such a shock.

"Well when Dumbledore took you away I decided that it was my duty to try and get you back. Even though Dumbledore had put countless spells on you to stop me finding you, I thought there might be some spell in some book that could help me get you back. Anyway after two years of searching I came across this book," She paused, got up and pulled out a book from the bookshelf. It was black; leather bound and had green stains on it, which I wasn't interested in finding out what they were. "I don't know why I kept it as it was completely useless in helping me to find you. But I felt some kind of pull to it. I'm glad I did now. Anyway when your father returned, the book just kept popping up all over the house, so I took another look and found the incantation and this is the result,"

"Wow, It's so unexpected. But how did you keep it from the Order? They would die if they found out about this."

"Well that's the best bit. You see they're still looking for my horcruxes when really there is no point. The spell restores the soul back together. So I am as mortal as Potter. They are giving me time to plan the Great War while they're searching for something they do not need." My father was grinning at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Father you truly are evil," I giggled.

"Yesss he issss," I glanced round. There was that voice again.

"Who, who said that?"

"You can hear her?" My father and mother shared a surprise.

"Yes. Why, shouldn't I be able to?"

"You should, just not yet. Your powers are stronger than we thought. They have matured nicely and set in quickly after the events of today." He gazed at me proudly.

"Yes father, even so I don't get it. Who am I talking to? I can't see anyone."

"That would be because she is a snake. You are speaking parseltounge. Come out now Nagini," I looked at him in shock. A snake? The snake? No. But even as I thought it the snake slithered over to my and began to climb onto my lap. As she did memories came flashing back. Memories of playing with her, of her bringing me food, of her attacking those who tried to hurt me.

"Oh Nagini, how I've missed you," I only distantly realised that I was not speaking English.

"I've missssed you too. Your highnesss," Highness? Oh right, I was the Princess Of Darkness, Heir to my fathers throne. I heard my father's deep laugh and saw that he now sat next to my mother slowly sipping his drink. I realised I too was thirsty and drunk some of my butterbeer.

"Highness aye?" He mocked to which I playfully scowled.

"Darling I hate to cut this conversation short but it's quite late and we'll have plenty of time tomorrow. How about you run upstairs to your room and your father and I will be there shortly." As she said this I yawned and agreed.

"O.k. Good night mother, good night father," I curtsied. "Good night Nagini,"

"Good night, we'll be up soon," Oh My Gosh. Is Voldermort, as in the most feared dark wizard of my time, really looking at me with warmth and smiling? I quickly turned and walked out of the study. It was all so weird. Oh Merlin what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hermione quickly clambered into her 'baby pink' and 'fairy floss white' bed and looked around her room. It had been ten years since she had been here and she had been surprised to find that her mother hadn't changed it one bit. There was still her mini library in the corner filled with both fairytales and muggle books and study books. Her toy castle was still there, along with all her other toys. There were countless pictures of Draco, Pansy, Blaise and herself, along with ones that featured her mother, of Snape, of her friends parent's and pictures of Voldermort hold and playing with a baby Amelia. Even so it held a bit of a darkness to it. It was fit for a Princess, and not just any Princess. Her, Amelia. Heir to the dark realm her father was creating.

As she was lying there she heard a tiny squeak and felt something nuzzle her arm. Hermione's first impulse was to scram and scream she did. She jumped out of bed and screamed. Of course she could have grabbed her wand to protect herself but she was rather tired and wasn't thinking clearly.

The door banged open and in ran Jennifer and Voldermort both with wands at the ready and Nagini, fangs bared ready to strike.

"What is it what's wrong?" Voldermort questioned, panic in his eyes.

"There….there's something in my bed. It touched me," Hermione wailed. She didn't see the looks that her parent's shared. Voldermort lowered his wand and threw back the bed covers only to come face to face with a toy dragon that was squealing its head off.

"Kaida," Hermione exclaimed and swiftly picked her up and cuddled her, causing the squealing to seize. "Oh how I've missed you my beautiful dragon," Kaida began to nuzzle Hermione.

"Well no cause of alarm then. Come on back into bed," Hermione quickly hopped in and both her parents hugged her.

"Get a good night sleep you have a big day tomorrow," Jennifer kissed her on the forehead. "If you need anything or need us call for Taryn, one of our many house elves, she'll help-"

Jennifer was cut of as a loud pop sounded. The family looked over at the door to see Lucius Malfoy, hair completely windswept and blood trickling down from his mouth.

"My Lord, My Lady, Sorry for the intrusion but it's important," Lucius knelt down.

"Stand up my friend. How many times do I have to tell you that do not have to kneel when it is just us?"

"Sorry Tom. The Order have breeched the Wash-" Lucius stopped seeing Hermione. "So it's true. Amelia is back?"

"Yes, just returned tonight. But there is no time for that now. She is tired and you boys need to fight. Come over tomorrow before the meeting. Be careful." Jennifer said quickly and gave Voldermort a quick kiss and conjured his mask and cloak.

"If they get in here, leave immediately. You know the drill. You and Amelia are the most important. Never mind the possessions. Get yourselves out of here first," Voldermort stroked Jennifer's hair lovingly before turning to Hermione. "It seems that things are moving more quickly then I thought," he bent down and gave her a kiss and another hug. "Stay safe and get a good night sleep. Your training starts tomorrow,"

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go that's chapter ten. Hopefully my update will not take as long. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Have a very Merry Christmas.

I give you all… SKITTLES!!! Best candy on earth.

Have a merry Christmas and please review

Slytherin Ice Princess.


	11. It's My Birthday and I'll Do What I Like

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters 

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I know Its been a long time, apologises to all. I also know Hermione would be turning 18 but I want Draco to be older therefore she is only turning 17. Thank you.

**Chapter eleven  
It's my birthday and I'll do what I like!!**

Over the next week Hermione settled easily into her new home. Her days consisted of breakfast, then a four-hour session of intense training with her father and occasionally Lucius Malfoy, whom, for the record, was furious at his son's behaviour. She then ate her lunch and spent the afternoons either with her mum, riding on Crypt, a stallion given to her as an early birthday present, or flying lessons with her father. Afterwards, she had a formal dinner, then 'family time'. This was mostly just Hermione and her mother, as Voldemort was often out controlling raids, issuing orders or initiating new death eaters.

They had also agreed that in front of Death Eaters and business, she would be Amelia. Otherwise it would be Mia, a cross between her two 'birth' names.

The morning of Hermione's seventeenth birthday dawned and for once she was allowed to sleep in. When she did wake she found a pile of presents sitting nicely on her desk. At first she was surprised. 'Why are all these presents here?' she wondered, but then she thought about it and realised it was September the 19th. Her seventeenth birthday.

Hermione looked again at the pile of presents and decided that they could wait till later. She stretched out, put Kaida back under the covers and got up. She then proceeded to get dressed. She decided on a blue and grey camo mini, knee high boots and a black top with 'Princess' sprayed on it in gold. It was perfect.

"You look stunning my dear. Just like your mother when she was your age, except for the hair, you have your father's hair." Even the mirrors in the house spoke properly.

"Thank you Matilda," Hermione giggled, before making her way down to the main lounge. She was still marvelling over how big HER house was. No, not her house, but her mansion. It was huge. And the grounds were amazing. She had been right in thinking there was a lake; she had swum in it and explored its underwater caves with her mother. She had also met the merpeople and many new and interesting water creatures living there.

As she got to the staircase that led to the entrance, she couldn't help but do something that she had loved to do as a kid: Slide down the railing. After all, it was her birthday and there was no one around. As she slid she let out a scream of excitement and couldn't help but collapse on the floor in laughter when she reached the end of the rail and fell. It had been so exhilarating!

* * *

**Grand Entrance  
Hermione's POV**

I couldn't stop laughing. It had been such a rush. It felt so good.

"Mia!" My head shot up. Uh-Oh. In the doorway stood not only my father and my mother, but also Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and four adults whom I didn't recognise.

I quickly stood up and brushed off my clothes. My laughter I had halted at once.

"Father," I curtsied low before standing up straight. "I did not know that we were to have company today. If I had I would have worn something more suitable."

"Ami, sorry, Mia, darling, it's us. You don't need to dress up for us." I felt my mind start to the retrieve memories that would place this stranger who claimed she knew me.

"Randa, her memories have to be found before she remembers them. She needs something to trigger them off before they are permanently there."

Randa? Where did I know that name from? Come on Mia, think! Randa! Of course! It was Miranda Zabini, her husband Armand and Marius and Kimberly Parkinson.

"Aunty Kim. Aunty Mirrie. Of course I remember you now. Forgive me for my silliness moments ago. This process is taking longer than I would have liked." Honestly it's been like a week. You would think I should know everything that happened when I was younger by now. And recognise everyone I've ever met.

"Oh there is no need for apologies. Gosh you have grown haven't you? But my, you still are gorgeous. Come give me a hug," I couldn't help but rush over and hug each of the women in turn, the women who moments ago were strangers, women who were only made strangers because of what one man had decided.

The men too hugged me and kissed my checks. I curtsied politely before joining my parents at where they stood, knowing that I no longer have to act like I was cold and heartless and wanted to destroy the world.

"Enough, enough. So tell me, how does it feel to be seventeen? Isn't it fabulous?" I grinned at my mother before I felt someone grab me and throw me up in the air. I couldn't help but scream before giggling as my father gently placed me back on the ground. I can't believe it. He just scared the living daylights out of me and he's chuckling. Humph men!!!

"Well to be honest, it feels just like sixteen, like any other day. Well except for the presents at the end of my bed and-" I paused. Should I or shouldn't I tell them? It is hard to explain and I don't want them to think I'm strange.

"Except what, Princess?" I glared at my father. I hate it when he calls me that. I mean, sure he's in the middle of a war where if he wins he's going to be like King of everything and my mothers going to be his queen so yeah, that makes me a Princess, but does he have to say it in front of everyone?

"Well when I woke up this morning I felt a, I don't know how to explain it. It was like a surge. It was kind of like when Dumbledore-" I watched as my father stiffened and everyone's faces around me turned dark. Oh kay, kind of creeping me out. "-Allowed me to remember my past and my life as Amelia."

"I think it's time you told her, Jen, Tom. She is now of age. It's better for her to hear and understand it from you than from what she might be influenced into thinking by others. Others who would do anything to get rid of or control these powers."

Whoa hold up. Powers? No one told me anything about that. I turned to my parents, who were now staring, shocked at Lucius. He seemed to be oblivious to my parents' accusing faces.

"Told me what?" I looked around at the group in confusion. No one seemed to want to meet my eyes. That's when I realised that the secret was either very, very dangerous, very, very powerful.

Or just very, very secret.

* * *

**Later  
Normal POV**

Hermione sunk down deep into her bubble bath and began to relax her mind, which was swimming with thoughts. As she lay surrounded by a sweet scent, she couldn't help but mull over all she had learned today about herself and her heritage.

First of all, she was seventeen, the legal age in the magical world for a wizard or witch to use magic whenever it suited them. Also, she could apparate whenever she wanted to, thanks to Fletcher Morris, an undercover spy for her father. He was the Head of Travel and Transportation in the Ministry and was informed of most important events and findings of the magical world.

She had also finally opened her presents. She had received many, many new clothes, from tops to skirts, pants to jumpers, and a different gown for every occasion imaginable. Her wardrobe had to double itself for her to fit everything in.

Of course, to compete with the clothes, the accessories that were to match them. Hermione had begun to feel that if she had to see a sparkly headband or glistening necklace ever again- or the next month, at least- she would destroy it. There were also books, ranging from 'Mystic Woodland Creatures' to 'A Pureblood's Guide To Grooming, Dress Code and Etiquette.' There was a beautiful eagle owl she had christened Nerezza, Italian for Darkness, and many different magical devices, half of which had functions Hermione was unsure of, but almost certainly were tools for dark magic.

Hermione's favourite present besides Crypt and Nerezza was a small wooden box. A rose, filled in with tiny crystalline pieces, was engraved on top. When she opened the box she found that it was about twice as big as it appeared on the outside. Inside lay a tiara, a choker, earrings and a bracelet. All were made from pure silver. The tiara, bracelet and earrings were all encrusted with emeralds. The tiara's centre emerald had a small snake engraved on it, one that was almost impossible to see. The choker was spelled to weave itself around the wearer's neck, creating a perfect fit. Hanging from the choker was a black onyx skull. Voldermort had informed Hermione that these presents were some of the few of the possessions he owned which had once belonged to his mother, his mother's mother, and so forth, tracing right back to Salazar's daughter. They were family heirlooms entrusted to the daughter of the family on her seventeenth birthday; if a female heir was not produced, they would be passed to the son and then to his daughter.

And lastly, she had found out that she wasn't an average, common witch. She had always been the smartest in her year but now she knew that it wasn't the only talent she held. She was also an elementist.

**FLASHBACK**

"Amelia-"

"Hermione," Hermione said defiantly.

"Mia," Her mother decided. " Elementry is a very rare gift. It is a gift that entitles the holder control over all the elements that they are surrounded by: Water, Air, Fire and Earth. It is even said that lightning has bowed down and been harnessed by the people who hold this power. Normally if an elementist is born, he or is will also be born a squib. This stops them using their power for 'evil'" Jennifer paused here, and both she and Tom chuckled. "There has only been two other wizards who were born with both magical and elementary powers. One was Merlin, and the other was Rowena Ravenclaw, an ancestor of mine. Elementists are born normally when a battle or an event of some kind is to take place, in which they are to help, how do I put this, they can decide, together with destiny, which side shall win. They can only be born when the parents are extremely powerful as well. Your father, as you know, is one of the most powerful wizards seen since Salazar himself. I, on the other hand, am not only descended from Rowena, but am also a shape shifter."

In that whole speech, Hermione couldn't help but feel that her life was still turning upside down. She wondered how much more they could be hiding from her.

**END FLASHBACK**

She had also been told that she had harnessed the power, but that it was connected tightly with her emotions. Now she would be able to control it freely, though it would take some time to develop.

_But what if I mess it all up? What if I choose the wrong side and help them succeed?_ The candles around her went out, as a cold wind blew through the room.

"This is going to be a nightmare," She spoke to no one. She let out a sigh and the candles relit. The water grew warmer to the perfect temperature.

She smiled. _On the other hand, this could be fun._

* * *

**Dumbledores Office**

"You must tell no one what I have spoken of. It is dangerous. In the end it is fate will that will come through, but Hermione is no longer one of us. Tonight she will be branded a death eater, willingly or not. Slowly she will turn back into Amelia, and when she does, we must be ready. We need the prophecy about her. Only I know about it. You must retrieve it from the hall and bring it here."

"But Professor Dumbledore, we cannot touch the prophecy unless we are directly involved," One of the two men spoke.

"Oh, I am thankful to say that this is a gold prophecy- not yet determined, that is. Anyone can touch it, but we must do it soon. Tomorrow night if possible." Gravely, Dumbledore grabbed the two men's hands and squeezed.

"We'll do it Sir."

"After this I will reintroduce you to the Order, it's time they knew you were back. Both of you." At this, the lighter haired of the two looked up in surprise.

"You mean we'll be able to see, to see-" He stuttered to get the words out.

"Yes you will be able to see Harry."

* * *

**Normal POV  
Riddle Manor  
Grand Hall**

"Our Master and Mistress enters," Lucius' voice rang out and the hall fell into silence. One by one, each follower came forth, kissed both Voldemort and Jennifer's robes and stepped back to form two circles.  
The inner circle was composed of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy, Blaise, Miranda and Armand Zabini. Pansy, Marius and Kimberly Parkinson, Bellatrix Lestrange, whose husband was dead, the Crabbes, the Goyles and Notts, and a red head, who stood faithfully next to Draco.

The outer circle contained the rest, standing protectively around the inner circle, Voldemort and Jennifer.

When it was Draco's turn to come forth, he brought forward Ginny. Draco kissed both robes but stayed bowed in permission to talk.

"Yes, Draco?"

"My Lord, My Lady. I have told you before of an informant at Hogwarts, one who knows the inner dealings of the Order and of your, ahem, of 'Hermione's' doings. I now ask you to initiate her into the circle. I lay my life on the line for her; she was loyal to you before she is initiated. She turned from her family of blood traitors for you. For you she will betray all she has been taught. I now ask you to judge her as you see fit." Draco stepped back and Ginny stepped forward, head high, eyes determined. She fell to her knees.

"Well, well, well if it isn't a Weasley. Aren't you a bit far from home?"

All of the Deatheaters, with the exception of Draco, Blaise and Pansy laughed. The three hoped she would be initiated and not killed. She was a great asset.

"No, my Lord. I do not call the rubble I live in a home. Nor do I call Hogwarts home. It is but poorly keeping up to the standards the Founders had. I wish to find home here, as a follower, under one of the few who know what must be done to keep magic alive." The Deatheaters fell silent at this. It was a good answer.

"And what makes you think I'll accept you?" Voldemort held his wand to her throat. Surprisingly, her eyes did not waver from his shoes, nor did her voice shake.

"Because my Lord, Snape is a known traitor in the Order," Here gasps were let out. "He is fed mostly false information. Of course, it is no fault of his own. He was, let's say, _ratted_ out by one of your own." The emphasis on ratted was all too clear, and many knew that it would be Peter's last night alive, if what the Weasley was saying was true. "You need someone who they all trust, who no one would ever suspect of being traitor, someone like the youngest Weasley child. The innocent daughter. The friend and ex girlfriend of the-" she spoke the next words with a scornful laugh. "Great Harry Potter."

"You speak wisely, but do you have control? Crucio," Ginny's body tensed up in pain and she fell back onto her knees, but she did not utter a single sound. Voldemort held the curse for a few minutes, then, satisfied, released it.

"Impressive," He nodded at her and motioned for her to stand.

"Thank you my Lord," She nodded and she wiped blood from her nose.

"Look at me," The command was strong and Ginny looked. She felt him enter her mind but did not hold back. She let him explore it all: her old feelings of love for Harry, now revenge; her growing feelings of affection for Draco; the complete loyalty she was ready to offer to the Dark Lord.

"Step forward if you think the girl an advantage for us," He spoke to the inner circle.

"I do," Draco said.

"I do," Pansy mimicked.

"As do I," Blaise spoke.

"We too," the children's parents stepped forward.

"The girl has style and spirit. If you take her in, I am willing be her guide and mentor. Her new mother, if my Lord wishes." Bellatrix smiled at the girl.

"It is decided. You, too, will be initiated tonight." Whispers broke out.

She, too?  
Who was the other?

Ginny stepped back and took her place next to Draco. He took her hand under her robes and squeezed it, a private congratulation of sorts.

"Followers, you have joined my lady and me tonight to celebrate what is now not only the initiating of Miss Ginny Weasley, but also the return of the heir to the throne I am soon to be sitting on,"

"The heir?"

"What▓s he talking about?"

The outer circle broke out, confused. The inner circle stood silent. They all knew what was to happen.

"I now welcome Amelia Riddle to the circle." The Hall doors opened, and in walked Hermione. Her hair had been left down, but had tiny glistening butterflies flapping their wings in it. She wore a low cut halter dress. It came down to mid thigh on the left leg and slanted down to the knee on the right. It was a brilliant purple colour that contrasted with her eyes magnificently.

"Amelia Riddle? I didn't know he had a niece."

"I didn't know Snape had a kid,"

"It's not his niece. It's the long lost Riddle heir!"

"No, she's dead, isn't she?"

"No one really knows."

When Hermione reached the stage, she walked up, head held high towards her father. She curtsied to him and then hugged her mother before taking her place between them like instructed.

"Amelia Riddle is my daughter, the daughter that was taken from Jennifer at the age of six, over eleven years ago. She was brought up among muggles," Here many, but mostly the inner circle, shouted with rage, ⌠By mere filth. And it is only because of a mistake in potions class that she is here today. Would you like to say a few words Amelia?"

"Yes, Father. Welcome faithful followers, most loyal death eaters. Many of you are looking at me, either confused, puzzled or shocked. Well I can tell you now is that most of you have met me before. Some of you have helped my father capture my friends and me more than once. And all of you are fighting what I have been helping- The Order." Here, most of the death eaters' hands went for their wands. "And more than likely I have left scars on you and your family. For, although I am Amelia Riddle now, you all know me better as Hermione Granger." At these words everyone fell silent and stared, dumbfounded. Bellatrix, however, yawned and began inspecting her nails. Though she hadn't personaaly met Mia, Voldermort had told her all about her. Voldermort smirked, and Amelia continued. "Yes, surprising, I know. For six years I have fought next to Harry Potter, against my father. Now I realise that it wasn't I who was doing it. It was a figment, a personality created by Albus Dumbledore. Now I am back and I remember who I am. And I want to be my father's daughter. From this day forth I swear my allegiance to my father and the cause he is bringing. I give myself to any task, any person-" Hermione's eyes drifted to Draco, "any responsibility my father gives me. When my father becomes King and my mother Queen, I will become their Princess, if and only if, I have proven myself to you all. I promise that to you, as I promise my allegiance to our Lord."

With that Hermione sat down next to her parents. In the next second the crowd were yelling and clapping for her.

"Well said," Jennifer whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I thought so," Hermione smiled at the followers, loving the attention.

"Enough. Today is not only Amelia's initiation day but also her seventeenth birthday. After this, the party and dinner will start." Again the crowd cheered in delight. "Amelia and Ginevra please come forward,"

Hermione stepped forward and stood in front of her father, her back to most. She felt a presence standing next to her, and she turned, expecting to see a stranger who was giving their life in either fear or family honour to her father. She was not expecting to see her best girl friend.

"Ginny?" Hermione managed to stammer.

"Hey Mione' long time. No see," Ginny poked her tongue out playfully before turning to the Dark Lord. Ginny knew that after what she had to do tonight, Hermione would hate her. But one last friendly gesture wouldn't hurt.

"Do you, Amelia Fenella Wakanda Eldora Lydia Riddle, and you, Ginevra Molly Weasley swear to pledge adherence to my wife and myself in the name of the cause that will bring about a new and better life?"

"I do," They both spoke.

"Do you both swear that you will die to protect myself and my family if it is called for?"

"I do," Hermione had to do her best not to laugh, as she was that family.

"Do you both swear that if you are caught you will hold all plans, secrets, and information you have gathered to yourself and never utter it to the enemy? And that if you are caught, you will not defy my name?"

"I do," Ginny said, her eyes bright.

"I do," Hermione spoke softly. This was her duty and she knew it, but as she thought about all the plans she had made with Harry, she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

"With the promises you have both made I will now give you the Dark mark. As you are both female it will not be on your left arm but your left hipbone. If you break these promises or go against me in any way I will do what I see fit. Ginevra Molly Weasley, step forward," Ginny did so.

Voldemort drew his wand.

"With this mark I make you mine, a member of our cause, a member newly initiated into the inner circle," He put his wand to where she had pulled her robe and shirt aside. A sizzling filled the air and black smoke rose from her hip. She let out a gasp of pain but nothing more. "Your trainer until you are prepared to proceed alone shall be Bellatrix. Your first task is to collect information from the Order for us. Now take your place." Ginny stepped down and took her place between Draco and Bellatrix.

"Amelia Fenella Wakanda Eldora Lydia Riddle, step forward," Hermione did so and smiled slightly, untraceably, to her father. "With this mark I make you mine, Not only a member of our cause, but the Princess, a member newly initiated into the inner circle and, with time, my side." He put his wand where Hermione had pulled her robe aside to reveal a tank top and low cut jeans. She had magically changed her clothes before she had stepped forward, changed into something that left the hip open. The sizzling once again filled the air and black smoke rose from her hip. Hermione tensed her jaw as the burning pain swept through her and made her eyes water; no sound escaped.

"Lucius and I will train you until you are ready." As the pain subsided she couldn't help but smirk. She had beaten Ginny. "Your first task is to break Potter's heart," At these words, her smirk melted away. She had to what?

* * *

**Later**

"Well done, my daughter," Tom swept Hermione up into a hug.

"I did well?"

"You did perfect. My Deatheaters are already prepared to bow down to you."

Hermione laughed. "Let's just wait until I've proved myself. Then, the loyalty will be pure," Hermione commented before smiling at passer-by.

Everyone was enjoying the party.

"About my task, father. You weren't serious were you?"

Tom turned to face Hermione. "Yes I was. That is your chosen task. Your mother and I thought long and hard about it,"

"But I-"

"No arguments. Especially not here. We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, enjoy your birthday."

Hermione let out a sigh. "You're right. Come try a piece of my cake with me?"

Tom grinned. "Now that's something I will do."

They began to walk to the main buffet table.

"My Lord," They turned to find the Malfoys, Hermione's mother, and Ginny standing there. Hermione tensed as she locked eyes with Draco and his hand mysteriously found Ginny's.

"Lucius, Narcissa," He bowed his head at them. The act was clearly being acted for the rest of the death eaters. "Draco and Ginny. Well I must say I'm pleased with your selection. I feel she'll play a very important part in the war. Don't you, Amelia?"

"I think it will be very-" Hermione paused and looked at Draco. "-interesting, to say the least. You did well tonight, Ginny. Not bad at all," Hermione smiled at the red head, a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"Thanks Amelia. That is what I call you now isn't it?" Hermione shrugged. "I've been waiting for this day for a while now. Why since you and Harry-" Ginny broke off.

"Oh so that's why you decided to join. I thought it must have been something like jealously driving you to it, or you would never have gone against him, would you? Don't worry, I can understand your jealousy; he is quite a man, isn't he?" Hermione smiled sweetly and took a sip of her champagne.

"Amelia," Tom warned quietly as Blaise and Pansy walked over, stood by Hermione and, surprisingly, cast dark looks at Draco. Nobody else but the small group had sensed the tension between the two new initiates.

"Yes everyone does seem to think he's this wonderful, amazing wizard, but really, most of his great accomplishments were partly due to you or your father. Besides, I would have to say that I find Draco a much better match for me." Hermione's glass shattered. Almost at once, a house-elf appeared to clean the mess. Not only had Ginny just managed to compliment her, but she had insulted her boyfriend and hit on Draco.

"You and Draco?" Hermione couldn't hide the humour from her voice. "Not meaning this meanly but aren't you aiming just a little bit too high for your standards?"

Pansy let out a giggle. She and Hermione shared smiles.

"No I don't think she is. In fact, I happen to think she made a very wise choice of accepting my offer to be her boyfriend," Draco drawled.

"What?" Hermione"s eyes turned as cold as ice. This was not what she had wanted.

"Oh right. Her- Sorry, Amelia. This is my boyfriend, Draco," Ginny's eyes were dancing with amusement, her voice smug. A cold wind swept through the room, making people's coats, hair, and dresses flap in the wind. Hermione quickly got control of her emotions and it stopped.

"Well I must say, a snake with a lion? Who would have thought? Especially you, Draco. Didn't you always use to say that lions were filth? My, I wonder how the school will react when they find out."

"They are not to know Amelia. If they do, it could ruin Ginny's mission. You are not to say a word, do you understand?" Hermione wanted to protest against her father's words but her mothers voice filled her head.

_'Darling do not let your emotions get the better. You're in control, not her. If you want Draco he will be yours,'_

"Of course I won't father. I was joking. Gosh, so uptight! Now, anyone care for some cake?"

"Oh! Me!" Pansy yelled and then flushed with embarrassment.

"Come on then," With that Hermione and Pansy linked arms and walked away together.

* * *

**Normal POV  
At group minus Hermione and Pansy**

"How dare you!" SLAP!

Everyone in the group turned to see Ginny clutching her face and Jennifer standing over her, her eyes flaring red. No one else had noticed.

"Jennifer, stop," Tom grabbed her.

"And you," She turned round and faced her husband. "You just stand there and let Amelia deal with it. And you make it sound like it's her fault!"

"Sorry. I didn't have time to tell her. Hunny, Ginny and Draco aren't together. We made the whole thing up. It's a ploy to get Amelia and Pansy best friends again. Make Amelia want to fight for Draco. Make it easier for her to want to do her task."

Jennifer took a few seconds of staring blankly before turning. "So you're not together," Jennifer questioned the two teenagers.

"No offence, Draco but you're not really my type. My Lady, Draco and I are just friends. Good friends, but that's it. I agreed to pretend I'm with him and rile Amelia up because Draco thought it would help send her completely back into Amelia mode and get rid of her Hermione emotions."

Jennifer looked at Ginny coldly before nodding in approval. "Yes, it could work. Good thinking, all of you. Keep up the good acting. And you," She turned to Tom. "Next time tell me these things."

* * *

**Much Later  
Hermione's room.  
Hermione's POV**

'That stupid, sneaky, conniving little bitch,' I couldn't help but abuse Ginny mentally. First, she interrupted what was meant to be MY initiation night. Not mine and Ginny's initiation night. And then she gets with my boy- whoa I mean with Draco.

I looked round my room before throwing myself on my bed. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that when I entered it, it had been completely transformed, thanks to my mother. It was another birthday present. Instead of the little girl theme, I had a mahogany and deep rich purple theme going on. I had a new bed, new couches, new cushions, new WWW system, and new desk. And that's only what I could see with the lights out.

"Argh," I groaned into my pillow. "I hate you Gin-"

"Squawk," I sat bolt upright. Oh my God. Why don't owls learn how to knock? I got up and opened my balcony doors. In flew three owls.

"Lumos," Ah that's better. "Hedwig, what are you doing here? And you Pig? And what's your name? Your quite beautiful," Next to the snowy white owl and the fuzzy bunch of feathers was a majestic Hawk owl that I didn't recognise. I petted them all for a few minutes before turning my attention to the letters and parcels attached to the owls.

I opened Ron's first.

_Happy Birthday Mione' Love Ron_

Typical Ron. There was even an egg stain at the bottom! I thought about Ginny and considered telling him that she was here, but then thought of all the trouble it would cause.

I opened the present and found a box of YOU-NO-POO and some other gifts from the twins' shop.

I couldn't help but laugh. At least he knew how to cheer me up when I needed it, even if it was just by making fun of my dad. I'll have to remember to hide the YOU-NO-POO before I go to bed.

I opened Harry's next. There was a card and a present.

_Hey Mione'  
Haven't heard from you since you left. I miss you so much! I hope you're okay. If he's done anything to you I'll, well, you know._

_Anyway Happy 17. I'll see you in the holidays hopefully.  
Me and Ron got big news.  
Love you Harry._

Aww he's so cute. As I read it, I felt a pang of guilt for what my father had ordered me to do. I quickly pushed it away and opened the carefully wrapped gift.

Inside lay a gold bracelet with rubies encrusted in it. The inside was engraved _**'We can't escape our pasts but together, we can plan our futures. Love forever Harry'**_

Again, I felt a pang. He wouldn't abandon me because of my family, but would I be strong enough to fight my growing feelings of resentment towards him and disobey my father's orders?

I put both the presents to the side and conjured some water and food for the two birds before turning to the last.

It only had a letter. I opened it and read.

_Ami, Mia._

_When we were younger I made you a promise to get you this for your Seventeenth. We decided to call her Shadow, don't ask why. We were young but it fits, so use it if you want to kay? Just go open your door and you'll find her. I hope she's just what you imagined she'd be; she is to me._

_I'm sorry I yelled at you at Hogwarts and I'm sorry about tonight with Ginny. You know I don't love her, it's you I want back. Just say the words and I'll be there. If you need me anytime, send me a message. I am not going home till after Christmas, though. Father organized the time off because they want us to reconnect._

_There's something I have to tell you. I don't know if you know yet but it affects me, you, Blaise and Pansy. We didn't find out till we were all fifteen.  
If you would like to meet please return an owl.  
Best wishes for a Happy seventeenth.  
Draco._

I stared at the letter. It was so full of mixed emotions. One minute he was full of reminiscence, the next he was really sweet and lovey-dovey, and then all of a sudden he gets all cold and professional. What the hell is going on with that boy?

I shook my head and decided to do as the letter said. I went and opened my bedroom door. Sitting on the ground was a basket with a pink bow. I pushed my mind to retrieve the memory of him telling me what he would get me on my seventeenth, but my mind couldn't remember anything. I shook my head again and took it- well, her- inside and placed it on my bed.

I took a deep breath and undid the bow, and unlatched the lock before opening it.

"Awww you are so cute," I exclaimed. He had brought me a wolf pup, a gorgeous black wolf pup with a grey snowflake pattern on her left back leg. She was perfect and she was all curled up. I picked her up and she yawned before snuggling back into me.

I sat with her for who knows how long. She woke up for a while to paw and bite my hair. When I grew tired I couldn't bear to part with her, so she came to bed with me and Kaida. It wasn't until my eyes had closed that I realised that it was Draco whom I had been thinking about all night, whom I wanted to write a letter to and was planning to met up with tomorrow. It was also then, when I realised that Harry's and Ron's presents were still sitting on my desk. But by that time it was too late; I was too warm, too comfy. They could wait till tomorrow morning right?

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go another chapter. And a long one to make up for how long it took. Please Review and give me comments both good and bad. Thank you. Cookies and Cream for all.  
And thank you heaps and heaps to my betta** 570l3Nxh34r7** you are absolutely amazing.

**XoX Slytherin Ice Princess XoX**


	12. A Mystery Uncovered and a Friendly Encou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters.

**Chapter twelve****  
A mystery uncovered and a friendly encounter**

**Last time:  
**I sat with her for who knows how long. She woke up for a while and she was pawing and biting my hair. When I did grow tired I couldn't bear to part with her so she came to bed with me as well as Kaida. It wasn't until my eyes had closed that I realised that it was Draco I had been thinking about all night. About writing a letter and planning to met up with tomorrow. It was also when I realised that Harry's and Ron's presents were still sitting on my desk. The bracelet and the YOU-No-POO. But they can wait till morning right?

**This time:  
Normal POV**

"Mia hunny, wake up." Jennifer shook her daughter slightly while stroking the yawning pup who was peaking out from under the covers. "MIA!"

"Hmmm what?" Mia sleepily mumbled lazily cocking open an eye before snuggling back under the covers.

"Get up, get dressed. Your father's in a foul mood and making him wait will only make him angrier," Mia just attempted to put a pillow over her head. Jen twirled Mia's hair around her finger and gave it a hard tug. "Now Mia."

"What?" Mia sat up brushing her hair off her face and scowling at her mum.

"Darling please pay attention. Your father wants to see you snappish. He's furious. I haven't seen him in such a state since I brought him a purple hat that was attached to his head for 24 hours and sung 'I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty and gay,' every time he spoke to a Deatheater. Funny thing was I gave it to him the day after the big Azkaban breakout. Haha I'll tell you the story one day. For now go get dressed and go met your father in his study. I'll send Flicker in five minutes to lead you. So be ready." Jen smiled and flicked her wand as she left the room, making Mia's covers fly off her and refuse to budge when she tried to pull them back.

"Not fair." Mia whined at her mothers back before groaning in defeat and making her way to her wardrobe.

It wasn't until Mia was exiting her room five minutes later, grumbling at her father's demands, that she noticed that the gifts that had been neatly piled on her table last night were now askew AND the U-NO-POO was missing. Uh-Oh.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I dawdled down the unmarked corridor that led to my fathers study, I had managed to ditch Flicker by saying that I would rather have my wardrobe colour coded so off she was to do that. I knew I was in trouble. Deep trouble. So why hurry? This was the first time I would be meeting with my father for punishment. And from my childhood punishments, on my mother's behalf, I knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

It was his fault. Why should I be punished because he went into my room and found something he didn't like? I mean honestly that is such an invasion of privacy. "Stupid men." I mumbled out loud to myself.

"Young lady, I can not believe I heard those words fly from your mouth. My word, all the great wizards are men you know," Well duh! Men are wizards. "If it wasn't for men like Merlin, Salazar, Flammal, Stiklor-"

"Who?" I frowned at the frumpy balding man in the portrait. Some guy named Sir Merdutch Gaunt apparently. Another ancestor of mine I suppose?

"Rufus Stiklor, creator of the imperious curse. You call yourself a descendent of mine and you don't even know who Stiklor is? Disgraceful. Yet you have been misplaced for the last decade or so, so I understand that you're not quite as knowledgeable as you should be," I snorted in disgust.

"Misplaced? I have not been misplaced. I'm not a bloody object. I'm a person. I was taken and made to be oblivious to this life and magic. Not misplaced you fool. Now if you don't mind I believe I have a meeting with my father and I know for a fact that he will not appreciate you holding me up." I smirked and held in the temptation of poking out my tongue.

"Well off you go then. But mind you I'll be having a word with him about your cheek and your lack of knowledge about famous and important men," I rolled my eyes and stopped.

"You do know I'm the smartest witch of my age don't you?" I turned back to the portrait.

"Well then obviously the curriculum and the definition of 'smart' really has changed since I was a lad. Lowered obviously," My mouth dropped open in shock. Did he have to be so rude?

"Oh leave the poor girl alone Merdutch. We've heard enough out of you. Amelia, I am your great, great, great, great, great, great Aunt Merina. So happy your home. Now you might want to scuttle to your father immediately. If he's anything like my son, your great, great, great, great, great Uncle Prumett, he is going to be wishing third degree burns upon anything and everything insight." I giggled as I envisioned lasers shooting out of my father's eyes and steam billowing out his nostrils. "Now hunny!"

"Oh right. Thank you" I smiled at the young girl, my aunt, who looked as though she was living in the 1600's before turning to 'Sir Merdutch' and poking my tongue out. What? I didn't say I could resist forever.

I walked the rest of the way and stopped when I met the royal oak door. It looked darker and more ominous than the last time I had been here. I knocked firmly and waited for the door to open. It didn't. I knocked again and began to admire my purple manicured nails. It brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'waiting in vain'. So perfect. Maybe I'll put my hair up with a purple ribbon with silver bells on it. And put some silver shimmer on my face. That was something I had noticed, I was a lot more interested in my appearance. I knocked again and this time was met with a grunt. I slowly turned back to the entranceway biting my lip.

My father stood there. Though he looked quite calm his eyes were burning scarlet with anger and I now knew what my aunt had meant about the wishing-third-degree burns thing.

"In!" He hissed at me and I quickly slipped into the study. I was shaking slightly but as doing my best not to show my fear. I sat down on one of the armchairs and observed that Nagani was coiling herself around it. My father closed the door with a snap and faced me. "Why do you think you are here?"

I took a shaky breath. "Look, I know you found the presents I got from Harry and Ron but I swear I was going to get rid of them," I felt a pang as I lied to my father but I wasn't sure if he had the bracelet and I wanted that back.

"That is not why you are here. That is part of the reason." It wasn't? Then why the hell was I there? I felt my heartbeat slow and forced myself to become calm even though my mind was telling me to stay alert. "It seems that Dumbledore was not completely honest when he removed those charms. It appears he left one."

"He can't of. By taking one off, he had to remove them all or my magic would become trapped and I would die." My eyes widened. "I'm not going to- he isn't trying to-"

"No, No you're not going to die. You are quite correct but he does have a spell on you. It seems that you have a trace on you. One that is moderating you feelings, magic, and is allowing him to watch you. I daresay that he should be able to be hearing us talking this very moment but your Elementry magic seems to have a counter-effect, and your are surrounded by too much dark magic living her and having been marked. I believe he can only see flashes."

"But that's dangerous. He may know I'm a deatheater. He might know Ginny is. What if he knows the horcruxes are not needed?" I was in a panic. He was watching me?

"Mia calm down. I informed you so you could be aware of why I have to do this," He turned to me his wand high and my eyes widened further. His eyes were glowing red and he made fear run through every inch of my body. "_Deja su libre_"

I chocked as I felt as though something was being pulled out of me. Then I breathed out and looked at where I was. Home.

"How is that Amelia?" My father looked at me smirking.

I looked down at myself and touched my arms. "Is it just me now? Is Hermione's essence gone? Is Dumbledore's magic gone? I feel that it is but I can't be to sure."

"I believe so. I feel that Dumbledore was keeping her in you so he still had a chance at your loyalty. Now I have changed you back to your full self."

"But isn't it dangerous? He could know of the training I've done." My eyes narrowed as I thought of that sneaky nosey twit. Let me explain what's been happening. I've known the whole time that my powers and presence was being slightly squished by something else or rather someone else. Yet I didn't have the power to lift it. So basically I've been sitting and waiting for someone to figure out what was going on. Occasionally I got full control, like at the Circle and when I saw Ginny with Draco, mostly when dark magic is crowding me. The 'Hermione' part that Dumbledore re-enacted, just couldn't deal at those times. But Dumbledore had lied; he knew it was dangerous to fully release me. I felt my eyes heat and knew they were turning purple with rage. Something my father and I had in common.

"He only knows the basics. I knew something was wrong so I haven't taught you anything of importance. But from now on it will be harder." I nodded. I could handle it, no sweat. "Now when you said you need to be punished, you were right. You have been in contact with Potter yes?"

"I did not initiate the conversation, no. But he did wish me a happy birthday and sent me jewellery to represent his love. Yes. But what am I to do? You want me to break his heart and I want to do it in person," I grinned as images of him crying filled my mind, ignoring the slight twinge I felt. It appeared that those feelings were still with me.

"Very well Amelia," I frowned at the name. "If that is what you wish. But I want a full report. And I don't want to find anything else like this lying around," He held up the U-NO-POO and I suppressed a giggle. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. One more request," He nodded and finally sat down, opposite me. Nagani slid of my chair and onto his lap. "I would still prefer to be called Mia. For the time being at least. It would also benefit for me while I am at school. Dumbledore may think he hasn't completely failed and you never know when that could come in handy."

"Very well, very well. Curico," My body tumbled out of the chair as fire upon fire roared through my body. My body seemed to be freezing intensifying the pain upon it. I bit my lips too try and hold all the pain in. I could see my Father looking down on me. He wasn't smiling yet it wasn't as though he wasn't enjoying this. I held on as long as I could but eventually a scream escaped through my bleeding lips. "You're getting better."

I lay on the floor staring at him wondering why he had done that? I felt him pushing through my mind and I was too weak to stop him.

"I never said I wasn't going to punish you Mia. And I prefer catching my Deatheaters off guard." I realised then that he hadn't just punished me for what the boys had sent me. But I had done what no Deatheater was meant to do. I had contact with Enemy number 1.

"I understand. Now may I go clean myself up," I staggered to my feet and wiped away the blood trickling down my neck.

"Of course my darling. I will see you at dinner."

I paused at the doorway and looked back to see my father grinning mischievously. I instantly narrowed my eyes. "Why not till dinner?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you? I arranged for it, so you could spend the day with Draco. No need to thank me. He'll be downstairs waiting. Bye now." I managed to step out of the way as the door slammed shut. I was doing WHAT?

* * *

**Mia's POV  
**  
I brushed my hair for what must have been the millionth time. It fell gracefully upon my shoulders. But even with the distraction of brushing my hair I couldn't forget what my father had done. He had planned my doom.

I did NOT want to go downstairs. I especially didn't want to face Draco, not yet, especially not after how I had reacted last night. Not that he hadn't provoked me but still.

I glanced down as Shadow brushed past my leg and yapped in demand of attention. I placed my hairbrush down on my vanity and picked her up, she howled happily causing the explosion of my eardrums.

"Shadow be quiet," She glared at me. Yes glared, my wolf pup was angry with me too. "Oh I'm sorry Shadow. I just don't know what to do. I mean I have to go met with Draco and even though we were so close and I'm me again, he won't be happy. I mean I insulted his girlfriend last night and don't forget Hogwart's. Oh it's so embarrassing." I cringed just thinking about it.

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" My door opened and my mother walked in looking very stern. Oh great now I really can't avoid meeting with him. Oh yay!

"Mia what are you doing? Draco's been waiting for you for the last half an hour. I can only make so many excuses on your behalf. I'm all for being fashionably late. But this is just getting ridiculous," I merely glanced at her, trying to play cool, before picking up my nail file.

"Oh is he? I didn't know he was here now. Father never gave me the time,"

"Oh Mia, that is a pathetic excuse and you know it. Come on you can come down now." Oh I will, will I?

"But mother, I'm not wearing the right clothing," I mean sure, designer jeans and some top I saw in a fashion mag are cool but not something to wear in front of a muggle prejudiced man.

"Stop procrastinating. You look fine and you know how we do appreciate the muggles clothing tastes," She let out a haughty sniff. "Besides your only walking around the grounds,"

"But the nails on this hand haven't been manicured yet." O.k. it was a lame excuse, even I'll admit it but it could work. Right? Possibly?

"Mia really," She gave me a piercing look. She really wasn't going to let me win was she?

"And this side of my hairs not half as smooth as the other," I bit my lip in an attempt to stop my silly excuses keep sliding out.

"Mia, your hair looks stunning as always. And I love the plait. Especially how you managed to entwine the silver ribbon." I frowned at her. Was she going off the deep end?

"What plait?" She smirked at me.

"Why that plait," I barely had time to register that she had flicked her wand before I felt my hair pull tightly self-plaiting.

"Mum!" I looked in the mirror. It looked really pretty. But she had just invaded my personal space. And treated me like a five year old. "You can't go around doing that kind of stuff anymore,"

"Well then stop making excuses and lets go." I sulked. She knew she had won. I could tell by the triumphant grin on her face. I got up and dragged my feet across the ground. "Mia walk properly. Back straight. Show your pureblood honour,"

I automatically straightened and hit myself mentally. Then I followed my mother out of my room and began the walk that would surely lead me to a nightmare.

I pouted at my mother as we walked down the hallway and through the dining room, and through the drawing room, and through the ... Forget it. This was going to take to long. I pouted as I walked all the way to the sunroom. She ignored me the whole way, wearing her stupid little grin on her face.

Truth was I didn't mind seeing Draco that much. In fact deep inside I knew I was ecstatic. Or I would be if the last few times I had seen him hadn't ended up in a yelling match and me walking away. We never used to fight. Never ever. It just showed what having ten years ripped away from your life could do to your friendships.

As we walked into the sunroom I was surprised to see Draco wearing muggle clothing. Despite what my mother said, I pictured Draco being the extremist and refusing to wear muggle-made clothes. His hair was different too. It hung loosely in his face and contrasted greatly with his silver-embedded grey eyes. I looked him in the eye and smirked with a confidence that I didn't feel as he rose.

"Sorry about the wait Draco. Mia was busy prettying herself up for you," She gave him a look as if too say 'you know how girls are'. He smirked back as mine dripped off my face.

"I was not 'prettying' myself up Mother. I was merely brushing my hair." She can be so embarrassing at times.

"Mmhmm sure darling. Now off you two go. Your father and I have a very important raid to plan. Now just be back in time for dinner Mia. Draco don't go anywhere dangerous." Draco rolled his eyes obviously at her. "I mean it Draco." Those were her parting words as she literally pushed us out the door and we were blinded by sunlight.

"So." He said putting his hands into his pockets and cocking his head towards me. I saw a curious, if not playful, look in his eyes.

"So." I stated back sliding my own hand around my wand. We stretched into a silence and I knew then that it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

"We managed to receive it Albus. It was easier than we thought it would be, wasn't it Sirius?" James grinned at his best friend.

"Yes it was. Only two wards were placed on it. Seemed as though it wanted to be found," Sirius replied grimly. It was obvious he wanted to say more but did not feel that it was his place.

"He's right. The magic radiating off it is very powerful. I must say I'm surprised that Voldermort hadn't already located it. The boys came back riddled with ancient magic," The pretty redhead said whilst staring at the oak planted by the lake.

"You have done well my boys. I can not thank you enough for doing this dangerous task, no matter how risk free it appeared." He turned to the young women. "You are right my dear, the magic on this can not be traced back. It appears that it is as old as time itself. Mysterious thing golden prophecies are. Appearing at the most unfortunate time, only to be hidden away until needed, and then disappearing after the event has happened. They say that they are created by the three sisters of fate. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos."

"And do you believe that Albus? That such a powerful and treacherous thing could be made, by three goddesses, in attempt to stop an event that they have planned?" Bright green eyes met intense blue.

"I do. Those three sisters must create good and bad, dark and light. Balance. But that does not mean they will not interfere and stop what they have created."

"So these fates. They have created a prophecy about Hermione?" James questioned whilst squinting at the glowing orb he had just removed from his cloak. He passed it carefully to Dumbledore.

"Thank you. Yes I do believe it is about her. Though the prophecy has never been heard before, it was confirmed when it was found that it would be about a Dark Lords daughter. An heir." Dumbledore delicately placed the orb on his desk. It silently rose 10 cm and hung there as though supported by invisible ropes. Then a soft blue light shot out around it, shading it almost from view.

"Albus why is it glowing?" Green eyes stared intently at the orb.

"And why did it burn me when I picked it up. Stupid thing. James didn't get burnt only me. Is it my Black blood?"

"It is glowing because it is time for the prophecy to be heard. Well the first reading at any rate." He stopped at the blank looks. He placed his glasses on the desk and continued. " A golden prophecy is different from other prophecies. They can be deadly and the magic radiating off them is enough to turn Hogwarts into rubble in mere seconds. Because they have been around since the beginning of magic itself, it collects essence of magic performed in a very large radius of its hidden territory. Keeping it at the Ministry is a foolish thing but alas it happens time and time again. I will not pretend to be all knowing about these things as I know very little and much is assumed. Though I do know for sure that each golden sphere has more than one telling of the prophecy. I believe that it burnt you Sirius because it sensed you as a threat. I can not be sure but I believe that you will play a big, very dangerous part in this war, most likely surrounding Hermione, or as I should now call her Amelia. But again only time will tell what the nature of this orb is."

xXx  
'This could be dangerous but it is here now. It wants to be read as though fate intends on me to hear it. I must save the wizarding world and stop Tom and try and save Miss. Granger.'  
xXx  
'It saw me as a threat? Why? I wont let our side lose this war. I'll help Hermione, save her from the evil she's been dragged into. She saved me, it's my turn to return the favour.'  
xXx  
'This girl must be one hell of a witch. With powers to create a sequence to save those trapped in the land of the dead, control and manipulate the fate of the magic world, I wonder if I should be worried. She may be stronger than Lils and that is dangerous.'  
xXx  
'I don't like this. Everyone's to emotionally attached to that poor young girl. It's going to blind them if the outcome isn't good. Hmm, maybe I'll go see Sev later and get his opinion.'  
xXx

"I think it is time I listened to the prophecy. If you wish you may listen to. I do believe that we are the chosen four fate has picked to pay heed of their warning," Dumbledore looked expectantly at the two men and lady.

"I'll listen. I owe Fate much," The women stepped up to the desk.

"Us too," The mischievous boys grinned. Like they would pass up an opportunity like this.

"Very well. I must warn you that what we are about to hear is of top secrecy and will only be repeated if agreed by us all," It was not a suggestion but a statement. Dumbledore placed his hand over the orb and muttered a chant in Latin.

The orb seemed to open up and the glow disappeared as a mystic lulling voice emitted from it.

_She who was born into darkness but raised by the light_

_She who was hidden by the light for fear of dark invading her heart_

_She will wield the powers of all powers._

_She who is born of darkness, whoever may control her,_

_May control the finally destiny of the last war,_

_the Great War, the collision of dark against light._

_For she holds the sole key, the sole power,_

_that will destroy, if she chooses,_

_the one that is marked with her power._

_It is she who is born by the blamed but hidden by the worthy.

* * *

_**Hermione's POV**

I ran and didn't stop running. Why had I been so foolish? Why did I have to do something so incredibly stupid to ruin such a perfect day? And why did I have to make it even worse by running?

**Flashback**

"Your kidding right? You haven't been to the treehouse yet?" Draco stared gob smacked at the young witch.

"Oh shut up Draco. I didn't want to go by myself. Besides it's OUR treehouse," Mia glared at the dashingly handsome blonde in a playful manor.

"Still. You should have gone. Come on, we're going now," He grabbed her hand and started to run across the swaying green plain. Deaf to Mia's protests.

Today had been a success after the first twenty-seven minutes. Slowly they had began to loosen up and open up to a new level. They laughed, talked, teased and reminisced. Memories of when they were together and when they weren't. Everything that had happened in their lives they discussed. Each listening in turn.

Draco learned of how Hermione had broken her arm at eight because of Bianca Dwadle, a muggle who had picked on Hermione her whole life. Hermione learnt that Draco had been subjected to a group 'Curico' at thirteen, it had been the most painful physical experience of his life, but he had survived a feat not mant could claim. Hermione told of her dog that she had once and how it had been hit with a car two weeks before she returned to Hogwart's for third year. Draco told her that he never did buy his way onto the Quidditch team and that they brooms had been his father's idea.

They shared life experiences. The previous years and night melting away into nothing. They were together and that was all that seemed to matter. After years of being apart, they had never felt more content than how they did then, just spending time with each other.

"Draco I am going to kill you." Reality came crashing down as Hermione gripped to the tree panting for breath while Draco laughed a little too much.

"Come on Mia, it wasn't that far. Besides it'll get you back in shape," Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No of course not," Draco laughed. "You know I wasn't. All I meant was trainings bad enough but wait until you're out there actually fighting."

"Oh and I've never been out there fighting?" Mia's eyes were a royal purple and kept getting darker by the second.

"Your taking that the wrong way and you know it," Draco placed a steady arm on her shoulder trying to calm her.

"Argh you aggravate me so much Draco. One minute I want to talk to you, the next I want to hex you or strangle you or kiss you-" It had been out of her mouth before she could stop it. But by the paling of her skin, then the deep blush that was appearing, it was obvious that those thoughts had been running through her mind.

"Kiss me aye?" Draco leant back against the tree trunk grinning ear to ear in that Slytherin way.

"And so what if I do? What are you going to do about it? We both know it will never happen, you have Ginny, I have-" But whatever it was that Hermione had, it was lost on Draco, as his lips came crashing down upon hers.

It wasn't one of those movie screen kisses that seem to last forever and fireworks go off in the background. In fact it was quick almost angry. His mouth pushing fiercely against her yet giving her almost no time to respond. But like a slap in the face it left a tingling feeling after. She stared at him, he stared at her.

And then he was pushed roughly into the tree, so that the bark was digging into his back. This kiss was more passionate than there last. Her lip biting his in demand for entrance. It was nothing like she ever knew, Harry's and her kisses were always gentle and caressing. These were urgent and controlling.

As they kissed she vaguely noticed that he really did have washboard abs and he acknowledged that her hair was still tuggable even in a plait.

_She who was born into darkness but raised by the light_

_She who was hidden by the light for fear of dark invading her heart_

_She will wield the powers of all powers._

It took a few moments for them to realise that a soft lyrical voice was weaving around them and as one they pulled back

_She who is born of darkness, whoever may control her,_

_May control the finally destiny of the last war,_

_the Great War, the collision of dark against light._

Still entranced by each other's eyes they silently conveyed that they both could here this echoing chant that chilled them both to the bone.

_For she holds the sole key, the sole power,_

_that will destroy, if she chooses,_

_the one that is marked with her power._

_It is she who is born by the blamed but hidden by the worthy._

"It's a prophecy," Draco murmured clutching her shaking form to his body.

"About what?" Mia questioned in a voice that barely met a whisper and if her mouth hadn't been touching his ear he would never of heard.

He pulled her back and looked straight into her sapphire eyes, which the violet tint was fading from. "I think it's about you,"

And with that she ran.

**End Flashback  
**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well it took a while but it's done. I was going to save the kiss till the next chapter but I think I've held off on you all long enough.  
And thank you heaps and heaps to my betta 570l3Nxh34r7 you are absolutely amazing

Until next time please Read and Review.  
Love you all Slytherin Ice Princess


	13. Who I Was Born To Be

**Disclaimer:Chapter thirteen**

**Who I was born to be**

__

**Last time:**

"It's a prophecy," Draco murmured clutching her shaking form to his body.

"About what?" Mia questioned in a voice that barely met a whisper and if her mouth hadn't been by his ear he would never of heard.

He pulled her back and looked straight into her sapphire eyes, which the violet tint was fading from. "I think it's about you,"

And with that she ran.**End Flashback**

__

**This time:**

Christmas Eve came and was met with Hermione pulling on her newest robes and her mask. She didn't know what was going to happen. Only that her parent's had been planning it since she got home. Tonight would be her first time allowed out on a raid.

She knew what that would mean. Her first kill. A way to prove herself fully to the cause. Ginny had done so last meeting. It had to be acknowledged that Bellatrix had trained her well. Hermione could remember Ginny's expression and those around her when they returned. As well as what had occurred before then.**_Flashback_**

Hermione sat bored out of her mind with only her steady drumming of her fingers on the willow-wood table to entertain herself. She could of course talk to Draco, who had been left to guard her, but she would prefer not to. They hadn't spoken since the day they had kissed and that melodic voice had swirled around them. Draco being left as her only companion was a sign of the 'friendship' the two families were trying to force upon them.

Draco had tried endlessly to get her to talk to him but every time he would approach her she would find some way to leave. His letters littered her floor but still she would not reply. Many times she had picked up a quill but thrown it down in frustration. It wasn't that she regretted what she did, more the fact that she was shocked that she had done it so willingly. And though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was ashamed that she wanted it to be more than a one time thing.

"Mia come on. Talk to me. No one's around to hear about it. And you can't leave, you heard what your father said. We're stuck here. Together, so talk to me." It was true. Lord Voldermort had demanded that they stayed in this room together, most probably under her mothers command who had picked up on the tension between the two.

"Amelia it was meant to happen. It's me and it's you. It's us! Like always. I don't see the problem." Maybe it was because of boredom or maybe Hermione had just had enough because she snapped.

"You don't see the problem? You have a girlfriend Draco, remember, one who is completing her raid right now. If she fails she's dead, Draco. Dead. Who knows who she's been ordered to kill? One of her brothers, a professor, someone who works at the Ministry," Hermione barely breathed as Draco slowly turned round and faced her. A calculating look in his eyes.

"You've been ignoring me because of her?" His voice was void of emotion. Hermione slowly lifted her eyes to met his. They were the exact same shade of grey as his fathers.

"She's your girlfriend Draco. And one of my ex best friends. What do you expect me to do? What would you have me do?" The tears were starting to well but she refused to let them fall. She had cried enough over him the last few weeks. It had drained her and caused her powers to be uncontrollable. They had been so wild one day she had collapsed during training and caused a tornado of hot water to fly round the east wing of her house, leaving a musty dust in it's wake.

"I don't love her! I wont have you ignoring me because of a relationship that wont make it past the holidays. She was my distraction and she knows exactly where she stands," Draco walked over to Mia and grabbed her. "It's you I care about Mia. You I cant bear to see get hurt. You I would-" He paused and lowered his head so their noses were touching. "It's been so frustrating not being near you since then. You wont even stand next to me. You don't return my owls. It's like your gone again."

"I have not being ignoring you! I'm just trying to do the right thing. You have a girlfriend and I kissed you that makes me-" A chair to her right burst into flames but the pair were so concentrated on each other that it escaped both of their attention.

"I kissed you first. I started this and I knew what I was doing. I knew it was right. It felt right. It let me feel feelings I've locked away for too long," This deep emission was clearly hard for Draco as he stumbled over the words but he pushed on. He had to make her understand. "Ginny and I, we're an act. She knows that the only reason she is by my side is to keep her in the inner circle where she is needed. And so I can keep an eye on her and make sure she does not stray. You know you feel for me what I feel for you. It was pre destined before we were born. By our parent's, by the deities, whatever, whomever you want to give that power to, I don't care, but you have to accept that you always have been and always will be mine. And the longer you push me away, the harder it's going to be to stay away." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and breathed a sigh that fell just before it hit her face. A sigh of longing, absence and restraint. Hermione looked into his eye's and found that for a brief moment he had his emotions unguarded. But before she could venture into them, they were gone.

"I can't Draco. I can't have something that will distract me from my mission. I have to be my father's daughter. And if that means I have to treat you like this then so be it, I wont let you distract me." Even as she spoke the words Hermione knew they were false.

"So I'm a distraction now? Mia it's you and me. Nothing your going to say will change that we are going to be together and that you father himself will do everything in his power to see it happen. We're stronger together. We always have been. In time you and I will rule together, it's how your father wants it. " There was a cold determined glint in his eye that made Hermione turn away. "Speaking of your father, I am going to arrange a meeting with him to talk about what we heard." She looked back, her face slack as though slapped.

"No we don't. We wont. We're not. We don't even know what exactly it was we heard. My father has enough to worry about without this." There was no way Mia would tell her father and Lord anything about the prophecy. As that was what she was certain it was, though she had found no traces in any books she had searched. If he caught wind of it, she would most definitely be under constant supervision and being on lockdown when the war was just heating up was not something she would settle for.

"Mia for one moment think about all of us. This prophecy is about you. I'm sure of it but it effects all of us."

"I don't care Draco. This is my choice and I've made it. Goodnight." With that she would be punished for not waiting for the return, but it didn't matter she had to get away from Draco before she made a mistake she wasn't ready to make.

_**End Flashback**_

She sighed in frustration wishing the memories from her head. It was getting harder and harder to fight the feelings she felt for Draco every time she saw him, and even worse were the feelings of longing she felt when she didn't. School started back in one week and then she would have to hurt Harry. She knew she had to and she knew she should be happy about it but she wasn't. The feelings she had grown to have towards Harry hadn't gone, they hadn't even faded and that's what was making it so hard for her. She loved Harry, she knew Harry but at the same time she knew she could never be with him unless she gave up her birthright and that was something she couldn't do, not after it was taken from her the first time without her consent. The more she thought about it the harder a solution was for her to find. It was always going to be Light or Dark. Or more clearly Draco or Harry. There was no way it could all fit together. 'Neither can live while the other survives' had an all to clear meaning.

"Mia? It's time." Hermione glanced at her door and nodded with a determined if not forced smile.

Her mother stood in a matching robe staring down at Hermione with elegance and pride obviously shining in her eyes. Mia nodded and ginned again, this time a steely look settling in her mind as she wipped thoughts of Harry and Draco from her mind. They walked to the meeting room in a confidant silence. As they walked in Hermione let out one shuddering breathe knowing that tonight her fate would be decided. Hermione would grow to wish that she had been warned of what her future would hold. **_________________________________________________________________________  
_Rowena's Monument**

I crept forward listening for the slightest sound. I still had yet to discover who I would have to murder in cold blood. In the order I had always been kept from killing anyone. Torture I had too been exempt from. Probably at Dumbledore's wishes. Incase it awaoke my inner Riddle.

"-fine. I've only got two hours left and then I'll rest," I paused mid step trying to identify the voice. "Harry I can handle it, you know I wouldn't put the job at jeopardy." My blood boiled as I heard the sickly sweet voice of Cho Chang as she conversed with MY boyfriend over the magical talkies Fred and George had created. I could almost smile. Even at the best of times I hated her, always waltzing around touching Harry's arm and trying to pair with him on duties. Now I knew this was going to be easy, if not enjoyable. I heard the talkie static out as they cut the connection and walked forward, mask raised. I wanted her to see me before she died.

"Well, well Cho. What do we have you doing out here? Aren't you a little to far from the Pheonix?" Cho spun round wand ready but didn't attack, neither did she contact the order. First mistake.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" Second mistake, doesn't know who I am.

"Who am I? Why it is but I, Hermione Granger. Surely you've heard about my true identity by now. Or are you not in the inner workings of the order yet?" I smiled, I could feel my eyes heating a purple and a longing taking over, a longing to see her look of indifference change to one of terror. This was an emotion I had never felt before.

"You have no business being here Granger, so leave or I'll tell Harry. I'm sure he doesn't know that his braniac girlfriend is parading around in robes that represent his enemy. How is it that your even allowed to be here? You've only been with them for a little while and already you've turned your back on everything. I always knew you were a little fool. Maybe this time Harry will listen to me and there is nothing you can do to stop me telling him." Me? The fool. Third strike and she's out! That insolent little bitch. I'll show her.

"Goodbye Cho." I waited for her reaction a knowing smile plasted on my face.

"Oh are you leaving already Hermione? But I was having so much fun," I watched as she pressed the record button on the walkie and raised her wand. Honestly and she calls me the fool.

"Oh no Cho. But you being a part of my life or Harry's life is over. Have a nice time in the afterworld," I laughed a cackle that would have made my father proud. I watched as her eyes opened wide, fear illuminating her face as my meaning became clear. She fumbled with her grip on her wand giving me all the time I needed.

"Avada Kedarva." Her limp body fell to the floor the fear still etched into her face. I walked over and kicked her. Even in death I still didn't like her.

The walkie talkie was poking out of her pocket and I quickly destroyed it with a heating charm. I wasn't quite ready to let the Order know that I had joined my father in the quest to take over the magical world. But still I couldn't resist leaving my mark. I kneeled by Cho and took her left arm, rolling up her robe sleeve. On the exact spot where the men's mark was burnt into my arm, I left my own brand on hers.

I smiled in satisfaction and quickly retrieved the necklace that she had been protecting. Once belonging to Rowena, it made strategies of war more easy to develop In the wearers mind. I giggle slightly at the thought of my father wearing this gem covered necklace before slipping it in my robe pocket.

As I exited the monument I magically sealed the door with a spell my father had taught me. It would take the Order a while to break through it. More time to enjoy my newfound life before Harry would bring it all back crashing down to reality.

"My Lord," We had decided this was the best way for me to address him in company. "It is done. She is dead and the artefact received. Shall we return to the manor?"

"You have proven your worth. Now come my deatheaters let us celebrate." They all cheered and left leaving only myself, Father and Lucius.

"Well done Mia," Lucius inclined his head a smile gracing his angelic face that mirrored his son's.

"Thank you Uncle," I laughed and throwing my arms around him. He looked a little taken back and patted my back a little awkwardly. Obviously they were all going to have to get a lot more used to this affection thing.

I tuned expectantly to my father and awaited his comment. "You have done well, you have proved yourself, now no-one will challenge you." He surprised my by sweeping me into his arms and giving me a proud father hug. I couldn't respond so I just hugged him back.

"Now, we will return to the manor. I am sure your mother, Draco and Ginny will be anxious to hear. But tomorrow I would like you to report to my office at eleven. We have much to discuss." With that he apparated leaving Lucius and I standing there.

"What was that about?" I questioned raising a perfectly preened eyebrow. He merely gave me a smug smile before shrugging and then apparating away.

"Men!" I mumbled before leaving.

_**________________________________________________________________________The**_ **Phoenix - Grimmauld house  
Harry's POV**

I stared at the photoframe on my dresser that showed a picture of me and Hermione from last year. We were at the Great Lake and I was trying to throw her in, she was giggling and screaming, struggling to get away. I sighed longingly and then turned to the next one.

This one was of us when we had first got together, both standing shyly together, my with my arm cautiously placed round her waist both with grins splashed across our eye's then fell on the walkie that I had taken to carrying with me in case anyone needed backup on their mission. The green light was still flashing so all I had to do was wait for someone to call through. I'd already been in touch with Cho tonight, besides from her trying to flirt with me, even under Hermione's nose, she was a good witch and a loyal member of the Order and i would hate for anything to happen to her.

I let out a sigh of frustration and returned to my earlier pass time, lying on my bed and throwing the snitch up and watching it flutter back down to me. Apparently it had been my dad's. Ron and I had found it when we had started to clean out Sirius room. A task we quickly abandoned and had instead taken to entertaining ourselves with all the cook things we could find in there.

I heard a knock on the door but didn't reply. It would just be Ron telling me that dinner was ready. At first it was Ginny, but she was always off staying at one of her friend's places these days we barely saw her. I think she's taking Hermione's absence as hard as Ron and I.

"Harry dinner's ready. Are you going to come down?" Ron's voice floated under the door.

"Nah Ron, I'm not hungry." Even as I said it my stomach gave a torturous growl. Truth was I didn't want to go out there and see all the happy couples together. Ron and Tasha. Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Tonks and Lupin. Bill and Fluer. It was just to much without Hermione being here.

I heard Ron mutter a reply and his footsteps patter down the hallway. She hadn't even written like she'd promised. Well nothing besides from a quickly scrawled note saying she loved the bracelet and she couldn't wait to see me and she had so much to tell me. At least she'd said love 'your Hermione Granger.'. And not Amelia Riddle.

'Beep Beep, Code Red, Code Red,'

I sprung up smacking my head on Ron's bunk. Holding back a couple of profanities, I snatched the walkie from the table. That was the manuals voice meaning some one had pressed the emergency button.

"Operator Potter. Name situation. Over." Static.

"I repeat this is operator Potter, what is your situation." No reply. Just static. I quickly grabbed my Pheonix robe. It was red with a picture of a Pheonix on the back. It was the easiest way to distinguish between who you were fighting.

"Contact number three has been destroyed. Contact Number three has been destroyed. Contact-" Contact 3? Rowena's Monument. Cho!

I sprinted to my door, throwing it open and just missed colliding with Ron.

"Harry there's been new magic at the Monument. And Lupin thinks Cho's in trouble." No more had to be said, we both raced to the meeting room and found everyone prepared for battle, in their robes. Lupin was debriefing them about the situation. I quickly told them what I knew. This quickened the pace even more.

Lupin and I left first, and even as the uncomfortable sucking feeling filled me, all I could pray was that I wouldn't find Hermione caught in the fray.

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**_A/N:_****_Well this took a long long long time. The next chapter will be up soon. I have finally got my creativeness back I hope. And it should be up by next Wednesday at the latest. Also It will be a lot longer and there will be many Draco/ Hermione moments. _**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Never abandon you even though it may have seemed that way_**

**_Slytherin Ice Princess_**


	14. Letters and Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters.

**Chapter 14**  
**Letters and Acceptance**

**Last Time:  
**_"Contact number three has been destroyed. Contact Number three has been destroyed. Contact-" Contact 3? Rowena's Monument. Cho!_

_I sprinted to my door, throwing it open and just missed colliding with Ron._

_"Harry there's been new magic at the Monument. And Lupin thinks Cho's in trouble." No more had to be said, we both raced to the meeting room and found everyone prepared for battle, in their robes. Lupin was debriefing them about the situation. I quickly told them what I knew. This quickened the pace even more._

_Lupin and I left first, and even as the uncomfortable sucking feeling filled me, all I could pray was that I wouldn't find Hermione caught in the fray._

**This Time:**  
**Hermione s POV**

I awoke to a blinding light and somebody smacking me continuously in the head. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to fight my attacker off only to realise that my whole body ached in protest. It took me a few more seconds to realise that there was nobody attacking me, unless you counted my body getting its revenge for the amount of alcohol I had apparently consumed last night.

I slowly opened my eyes and felt the glare of the mid morning sun streaming into my bedroom. I squinted against it hoping that would give my head some relief. Sadly it didn't work. I groaned and rolled over to face the opposite side of my room, confused as to why I hadn't shut my curtains and thanking all that was magical that only one wall had windows and one had a balcony unlike the original designs where three sides of the room would have allowed this unforgivable brightness to leak into my room.

I struggled to remember what had occurred last night and vaguely remembered people continually congratulating me, being passed numerous glasses of champagne, did I dance with Draco? And who in Merlin was that giggling and flirting with him on the balcony. I groaned as my mind refused to give me any more images. There was no doubt about it, it had been an awesome party. I just wished I could remember more.

A shrill scraping sound echoed throughout my room, and my heart jumped to my throat causing my head to give an extra painful thud. I looked towards my balcony and saw two owls hovering outside, a sleek black with grey eye markings and a familiar snowy white, Hedwig. I silently moaned at the concept of having to move as the black owl let out an impatient hoot. I gritted my teeth and quickly scooted into a sitting position before falling back against my pillows, a gasp of pain slipping through my lips. This was just ridiculous! What the hell was the point of drinking? The night before is a blur, I probably made a fool out of myself and the pain that arrived in the morning was in no way worth the amount of liquor consumed the night before.

I glared at the cream French doors. Stupid thing, why on earth are you all the way over there? Why can't they just open by themselves, we do live in a magical world! That's it. Magic. I summoned all my strength and raised an arm outstretched towards the doors, my hand pitifully hanging there. I concentrated on my magic within, taking a long steady breath and flicked my hand outwards. The door's latch undid and one door swung open a little way and then fell back down with a resounding BANG, causing my head to feel as though it was about to split into two. I clenched my jaw together and tried again, this time it didn't even move, it just sat there, mockingly. I felt the anger boil inside me and flicked my hand as hard as I could towards the outer edges of my balcony, thinking that if it didn't work this time I'd throw a book or something equally heavy right through it. I gasped in shock as the door flew outwards right of its hinges, narrowly missing smacking the two owls which squawked in indignation before swooping in, and plummeted to the ground. So maybe I had overdone it a little bit, I'd just fix it later when I didn't feel like the earth was spinning a little to quickly on its axis. The black owl landed on my chest and stuck its leg out. A letter and a vial of a muddy brown liquid hung from it. I undid them both and gave it an affectionate pat on the head before it took flight. I looked at the vial and read the label attached.

_Mia,_  
_Hangover Potion. Thought you'd need it._  
_Take first then read the letter,_  
_Draco x_

As much as I didn't want to admit it, that boy was a genius! I popped the cork and drowned the vial in one, gagging as it slid slowly down my throat. It tasted like dirt and . . . Was that ginger? Another reason not to drink in excess, I thought to myself as my body shivered in protest to the disgusting formula. Immediately my head felt clearer, the aches and pains disappearing as though they had never been in existence. The memories of last night came back a bit clearer, and my eyes widened in shame. Unbelievably that had been me flicking my hair and flirting with Draco underneath the stars. But worst than that I definitely remembered kissing him. And not a friendly kiss on the check. No, much worse. I had been in full lip lock, unable to hold in a moan as he ran his tongue over my lips, leaving a trail of heat behind it. My arms had been round his neck, my hand's running through his hair. His hands around my waist pulling me closer until we were chest to chest, thigh to thigh. I felt my face grow red as I remembered the feelings that had been coursing through me. Want, undeniable lust, safe, happiness. It was all in the alcohol I reassured myself, it was the reason there was no confusion or regret, that wass the affect I've heard alcohol creates in people.

I shook the memories and turned my attention to the letter that rested on me. Now that I felt better I pulled myself up and fluffed my pillows to lean back on. Shadow, whom I didn't know was lying there yawned, stretched and then curled back up resting her head on my feet. I opened the letter, took a deep breath, slightly cautious of what the letter could contain and began.

_Mia,_  
_First off I want to say congratulations for completing your task with such efficiency, I was so proud of you when I saw you return, your face glowing with such satisfaction. Your celebration party was amazing, though I am not sure how much you will remember, you may want to go a bit easier on the drinking next time._

My face was now crimson with shame as I imagined what else I did that I couldn't remember.

_And no you don't have anything to be ashamed of, you acted like the Princess of Darkness to all you spoke too, it was only when we got those few moments alone on the dance floor and the balcony that you allowed yourself to be the real you._

I groaned out loud, startling Shadow, as he mentioned that scene. The real me? He really doesn't know me. I never liked flaunting my relationship with Harry, especially not kissing him in front of people. Unless it was Ron or Ginny or someone like that, then it didn't really matter. But really allowed myself to be the real me? How absurd.

_I will not conduct this letter based on those actions, but I can not wait to get you alone again!_  
_Do not forget you have a meeting with your father at 11 am! Then I will meet you for lunch in the front hall, as we arranged last night._  
_See you then,_  
_Take care,_  
_Draco xo _  
_P.S I m using father's owl because Majestine is at Blaise's._

I closed my eyes to block out the embarrassment that was threatening to overwhelm me. I'd deal with that later. Right now I had the meeting with Father to think about. When did I make that agreement? I searched my memories but came up with nothing. It obviously must be in the blurry category from last night. My heart speed up as I thought about lunching with Draco afterwards. This would be a good chance to tell him that what happened last night was a mistake. I mean I was still with Harry, and just because I have to break up with him on my father's orders does NOT mean I am going to act like some harlot. _Kissing other boys when in a relationship is not part of the moral conduct you carry out Hermione, no matter how great a kisser that boy may be are. Riddle snap out of it, this is Draco . . . Malfoy you are thinking about._ Great now I m having conversations with my self. That boy is really no good for me.

I shook my head to clear it and held up my arm, which Hedwig fluttered onto giving me an affectionate nip.

"Hey Hedwig," I cooed, she let out a hoot in response and promptly held out her leg. I undid the letter and then looked at her expectant expression. I glanced over at my desk where a bag of owl treats lay. Though I was feeling much better, I was feeling much to lazy to get out of my bed. Second times a charm. I stretched out my arm and made a gesturing movement my eyes focused on the bag of owl treats, they flew straight to my hands. _Not bad, not bad_, I thought to myself as I opened the bag and fed a few to Hedwig who then went and settled on my windowsill. I picked up Harry's letter, dreading what it would contain more so than I had Draco's.

_My Dearest Hermione,_  
_Hey, I haven't heard from you since your brief note and am still slightly worried. I know you can look after yourself but I need the reassurance that you are ok. I miss you so much! Being at the Phoenix just isn't the same without you here. There's no sunlight, nor as many smiles and laughs. We all miss you, especially now that we have no one to reprimand Ron's eating habits. We have to clean the kitchen every time he's in there._

I couldn't help but laugh, I knew my face had a beaming smile and my eyes were misty. I couldn't deny it. I missed them. I missed them a lot.

_We only have a few more days till we're back at school though, and I can't wait to spend every minute with you. Just because your last name has changed, your father and I may be enemies and you look a little different, doesn't change my feelings for you Mione don't ever think that it will. I love you. Now and forever._  
_I do have some news for you. Bad news._

Oh no! Here it comes, the part I'd been dreading. I knew there was no way it would escape the letter. It probably provoked him to write to me again after I had almost completely ignored him.

_Cho Chang's body was found last night. She was on guard duty at Rowena's Monument. It was definitely death eater work due to the use of the killing curse and the dark mark. But at least it was quick. There was something strange about her death though. There was a brand mark of a crown, I was wondering if you could give us any information about it. Not that I think you were involved or are any part of Tom's plan but you re the only person I can ask._

I growled at the causal use of my father's birth name, the name only few were allowed to use.

_But just if you did have any information we would be truly grateful. We're holding a funeral for Cho tomorrow, I wish you could be here, I need your strength, your optimism, I need you._  
_I wish I could write you something longer, something with a bit more happiness, but I don't have the time, and it seems like the time for happiness is quickly fading._  
_I miss you, I love you._  
_Forever yours Harry xox_

I sighed as I placed the letter down. What was I mean to do? It was all getting to hard. I scribbled a quick reply back telling him that I was fine, I missed him to and no I didn't know anything about it, I was kept away from anything that concerned my Father's work. It took me a while to sign it, not sure how I should as the image of being lip locked with Draco was firmly planted in my mind. I settled on 'love always Mia x '. I sent Hedwig on her way and took a great shuddering breath as I dragged myself to my wardrobe, time to see my father.

* * *

**Mia's POV  
LV s Study**

"We have two very important matter's to discuss today Mia, and I have asked Draco and Lucius to be here when I discuss them with you," My father spoke to me. He was sitting across from me. Lucius sat in the other single chair. And I had been 'conveniently' placed on the couch, next to Draco. Surprise surprise. "Firstly, Draco, have you told her about the arrangement that concerns yourself, Blaise, Pansy and Mia, that will take place on your 18th?"

"No my Lord, I thought it would be best for her to hear it from yourself as we all did," Draco looked at me and I narrowed my eyes before defiantly turning away. More secrets. Oh joy!

"Well as you know Mia, it hass always been decided that the four of you would be connected through marriage. You with Draco and Blaise and Pansy. Chosen through your own pairings, we would never take away your choice to marry whom you want." Yeah right. I doubt if I told him right now that it was Harry I wanted to marry he would just accept it. It was something me and Harry had briefly discussed, getting married once this war was over. So what would happen if my father lost? Would I still be expected to marry Draco? Would I want to? Or would I want to walk next to Harry. I shook my head mentally and tuned back in to what my father was saying. Those thoughts could wait till a lalter, more private, time.

"When I returned to my body, we all sat down and discussed what would be the best course of action. We had always planned to let you sort your own lives and relationships out from the beginning. And I had no doubt that we would be able to track you down and return you back home," Here he paused and took a sip of his golden drink - Merlin Aged Whiskey I presumed, one of his favourites. "However the time has come that we need to make some drastic decisions. We can not afford to lose this war without having someone to take over if I should perish,"

My mind started racing as I began to realise where he was going with this. He would want me to take over, this he had already confirmed to me earlier, during one lesson when I had asked why I was learning how to plan war tactics and how to disrepute the Deatheater's so that the form of action would be most affective. However he wouldn't want me to take over alone. Though I was his daughter and with no doubt the heir, the deatheater's would expect, most likely demand, a man to share the title with me. Women had never been fit to led alone in pureblood's eyes.

"If this does happen you indeed will take my place. You have come far already and you give me no doubt that you will succeed if I shall fail. However you will need a King by your side." Here it comes! "The final battle will be soon, and I need to know that all I have strived for will continue if Potter does somehow manage to conquer me," Father and Lucius looked at each other and laughed. The idea to them seemed so delusional, I could tell they had no fear that this would really happen.

"We also do not see the point in dragging out the betrothals for longer than necessary. You are all seventeen now and have had enough time to embrace your destinies and understand what is expected of you," Sure, let's just forget that I had ten years wiped from my life! To be truthful though, I was quickly accepting all I was told, it was a lot easier than I had thought it would be. I knew that deep down, through the spells, this would be how my life would be. "Because of this we have decided that the four of you will wed on Draco's birthday, two weeks before school finishes," Hold on! What?

"What? What do you mean before school finishes, that's not even half a year away. Do I not get a say in this?" What about my life? Once I m married all I ll have to do is smile pretty and make sure I act like the perfect pure-blooded Princess. What about my ambition to do something with the rights of magical creatures? What about time to plan the wedding?

"It has already been decided and dated with a blood seal, which as you know can not be broken. Do not forget Mia, that it needs to occur before the Grand War, The last Battle, we will not risk more than we have to. It gives you plenty of time to sort out any strings Hermione Granger left behind. And it gives you enough time to get reacquainted properly with your fiance," I looked over at Draco who was staring back at me. He gave me a little smile and grabbed my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. I immediately knew everything was going to be ok. I smiled back and interlocked my fingers with his. Hey if we were going to be married so soon, I had to get use to the idea didn't I? I knew I wanted this marriage and I knew I wanted it to be a happy one.

My father seemed to take this as me agreeing and the end of the discussion as he moved on to the second subject he had in mind. "Now Draco has brought it to my attention that you and he heard something of a prophecy when you were out together a while ago," My eyes widened flying to Draco, who looked back at me, a slightly guilty expression on his usually calm features. I drew my hand back like it had been scorched.

"Draco, how could you? I thought we decided that we were going to keep that to ourselves," I glared at him, furious that he would undermine me like that. There goes that idea of trying to get along for this stupid marriage.

"No Mia you decided we weren't going to tell anyone. And since I couldn't change your mind, I decided I was going to have to divulge the information by myself. It's important Mia, to us, to the outcome of this war. If it wasn't we wouldn't of heard it." His eyes searched mine trying to get me to comprehend that he was right. I knew he had done the right thing, Father **did** have to know, but I didn't want him to. And I sure as Slytherin hadn't wanted Draco to go behind my back and do it without my consent.

"Mia , Draco did the right thing by telling us. This is very important information. I am sure without a doubt that Dumbledore knows of this prophecy, he has always had a way to find these things out. If Draco hadn't spoken up about it, it would have given Dumbledore a great advantage over us. Is that what you want?" My father's eyes looked into mine, his stern tone making me feel like a child.

"No," I muttered grudgingly. Just because he was right didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

"Good then, let's go over it. Draco said that the prophecy went like this

_'She who was born into darkness but raised by the light_

_She who was hidden by the light for fear of dark invading her heart_

_She will wield the powers of all powers._

_She who is born of darkness, whoever may control her,_

_May control the finally destiny of the last war,_

_the Great War, the collision of dark against light._

_For she holds the sole key, the sole power,_

_that will destroy, if she chooses,_

_the one that is marked with her power._

_It is she who is born by the blamed but hidden by the worthy.'_

Now, from this we can gather a few conclusions. The person that the prophecy speaks about is someone who was born on the side of darkness, therefore someone who supports what I support, yet they were raised by the other side. We have done research since Draco told us and you are the only child who matches this. Dumbledore hid you because he was scared you would follow in my footsteps just like this line '_She who was hidden by the light for fear of dark invading her heart_ ' implies. Now it say's that the person will wield a power of all powers, this could be talking either about your elementary or about your supreme strength and knowledge, both could fit. It also says born by the blamed, hidden by the worthy, Which once again points to you."

"It say's that who ever controls you will win this war, now by control we assume it means whoever has you on their side. You are the way to win this war Mia. You can control who wins just by choosing which side you will fight for. Now the line '_the one that is marked with her power'_ confuses us. Is there anyone who has a mark, a scar, anything from any magic you have performed on them?"

It took a moment for me to realise that he had asked me a question and they were all staring at me in anticipation. It was rather a lot to take in. They thought **I **would be able to decide who wins, just by picking a side. It was absurd. I was just a teenager, a very confused teenager at that. I hadn't even finished school yet. I picked up my drink and flung it back in one go. The honeyed taste of mead ran smoothly down my throat, I needed something stronger. I got up and walked to my father's desk. The three mens eyes watched me closely, though none made any movement to stop me. I picked up the Merlin Aged Old Whiskey and had a shot of that. It felt good, the hot rough burning sensation as it went down my throat. Then I slowly walked and sat back down in my seat.

"No," I answered my voice a bit husky from the burn. "I haven't really ever cursed anyone bad enough to leave a mark."

"What about Potter or Weasley. Ever thrown a hex at them out of anger which has left a little mark, any at all?" Lucius asked me this time, his expression concerned and slightly weary. Sure I didn't normally help myself to my Father's prized whiskey, but it wasn't everyday I found out people thought I was some kind of miracle worker either.

"No, no one," I repeated this again, this time more firmly.

"Well that will be one part of the prophecy that I'm sure will become apparent as time goes by." My father commented lightly, taking another swig of his whiskey, seeming to mull over his thoughts as he swirled it round in his mouth. I knew he was more troubled than he was pretending to be. I took a moment to hesitate before I spoke my thoughts.

"How can you be so sure that it means me? I mean, yes it does seem to point to me but how can you know that for sure? What if your wrong?" I watched as my father and Lucius exchanged another look, it appeared that they had expected this question.

"We aren't certain Mia, and I doubt we will be until it all plays out. No prophecy is certain, nor does it necessarily point to one person. But there is no one else that this fits with, and add that to the fact that you and Draco heard it and yet none of my other followers did, seems to align with that fact. We will continue to do as we have to ensure that we win but it seems the nature of the battles outcome will depend on what side you fight for?"

"And what if I refuse to fight, what then?" My father shook his head a small smile on his face.

"You may refuse to fight Mia. But in your heart you will be hoping that one side wins." I felt a shiver run through me as I felt the truth of his words. In my heart I knew he was right. This war no longer had two main players in it. There was no longer just my father and my long time best friend and boyfriend. Oh no there was also a puppet master. And that was me.

* * *

**Sometime later  
Mia s POV**

Draco and I were sitting on a green and silver swirled patterned blanket at the edge of the lake, the remains of our lunch disappearing with a small pop. No doubt the house-elves had been watching out, waiting for the moment we finished our rather lavish meal. We both gazed out across the water, watching the gentle waves ripple against the white gold sand.

"Why did you tell him Draco?" I murmured, slowly turning to look at him. He sat quietly for a moment before turning to gaze into mine eyes. He relaxed as he saw my gaze was inquisitive not angry.

"He needed to know Mia. We swore an oath when we became deatheaters, to help win this war in any way we can. If we want to win, he needs to know every scrap of information we find." He paused looking down at my hand that was resting by his leg. He looked back up and gave me a slightly sheepish smile, which in turn made me smile, he looked so adorable. "To tell you the truth, if I had thought that prophecy could be about anyone other than you, I would have told your father straight away. I wanted to give you some time Mia to come to terms with it. But I couldn't wait forever, your father did need to know." He looked at me, his eyes were apprehensive, waiting for the storm of rage to come. I sighed warily, I knew he was right.

"I know Draco, you did the right thing. If you hadn't I doubt I would have ever come to terms with it. So thanks." I smiled up at him shyly. It was just as hard to admit I was wrong as it had always been. Draco reached out and pushed the strands of hair that had fallen from behind my ear. He left his hand lingering there and I closed my eyes at the warmth.

"Mia," Draco breathed and I slowly opened my eyes, gazing at him from underneath my lashes. He moved his hand to my face and gently stroked my flushed cheek. I could feel and tingling in the pit of my stomach and knew then that I was lost to him.

He lent closer and closer, his silver eyes looking softer, his sun-kissed blonde hair falling frustratingly in front of his eyes. And then my eyes fluttered shut as his lips - which must have been crafted by the hands of God - so perfect were they in colour and shape, came down to gently caress my own. I felt my heart speed up as his and my lips melded together as though they were made to only kiss the other. He slid his hand across my neck and gently stroked patterns on it, and I brought my hand up and ran it through his heavenly soft hair. His tongue ran tenderly across my lips and I eagerly parted them and met his tongue with mine. I let him dominate the kiss and was glad I was sitting down as if I was standing I was more than certain I would have lost the ability to stand. I felt breathless and light-headed but I knew it wasn't from the lack of oxygen, it was all Draco's doing.

I threw the thoughts I'd had that morning about telling Draco that the incident that had occurred on the balcony was a mistake. I let myself be dazzled by his kiss, by the way his fingers felt as they massaged my neck, from the electric energy that was pulsing around us. Time disappeared, we could have been sitting there for minutes or hours, even days kissing and just laying there staring at each other. With nothing to interrupt us, I felt as though we were in our own secluded area of the world, wheras in truth we were lying on the bank in view of any nosey person staring out one of the numerous windows.

"Mia," Draco whispered sometime later. I made a small noise of acknowledgement so he knew I was listening. My eyes not leaving his, my hands not moving from their new resting spots, one had was entwined with his and one was lain upon his chest. It was as though all the tension and awkwardness that had been created due to our fighting and me ignoring him, had faded the minute our lips had connected. "I want to do this properly. Even though were betrothed to each other, I want to take the time to get to know each other again." His eyes were serious, but so captivating I couldn t bring myself to look away. His words swirled around me in gentle lyrics. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

At this I couldn't help but let out a peal of laughter. I stopped when I saw his hurt expression. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but laugh. You see Draco, I had thought I'd already made that pretty obvious.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the last chapter that occurs at the Riddle Manor. Next time their back off to Hogwart s. Time for Mia to face Harry? And maybe he has a few surprises for her too. Until next time thank you all for taking the time to read and an extra thank you to those that review as well.  
xxx ~Slytherin Ice Princess~ xxx


	15. Hogwart's Express A transition

******Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have Never will. I only own the plot and new characters

**Chapter 15  
Hogwart's Express – A transition**

**Last time:**

"I want to do this properly. Even though were betrothed to each other, I want to take the time to get to know each other again." His eyes were serious, but so captivating I couldn't bring myself to look away. His words swirled around me in gentle lyrics. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

At this I couldn't help but let out a peal of laughter. I stopped when I saw his hurt expression. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but laugh. You see Draco, I had thought I'd already made that pretty obvious."

**This time:**

"Mum! I'm fine, no I didn't forget anything, yes I'm sure and don't worry I know what I need to do. Stop worrying," I gave Draco an exasperated roll of my eyes. Standing on the familiar 9 ¾ platform, with my mother, fussing, and the Malfoy family, looking on amused, was enough for me to wonder how on earth my life had ever been different. Father of course hadn't been able to accompany us, we all knew if he did the whole platform would be in chaos, which was tempting to see but unpractical at the very least. However I also knew he wouldn't let me come unprotected, but I was certain he had gone overboard. I had already caught the eyes of at least five of our followers spread around the platform, in addition to the parents of fellow student's whom also supported the cause.

"Oh Mia, I'm sorry. It's just I've missed the first years of you going off to Hogwarts and I guess all that maternal instinct is coming out now," My mother smoothed down my hair and I felt a little guilty of my frustration.

"It's ok mum. But seriously I haven't forgotten a thing ok?" She had already checked my trunk, which she had INSISTED on packing, three times. "Besides, I'm sure you will send on anything I need anyway, and I'll be writing to you and father every other day."

My mother's face lit up brightly and I could feel the excitement radiating from her. "Oh I can't wait. You must keep me informed with everything. And your father of course. Oh I really don't know how he's going to survive you not being home. I can already picture him pacing a trench into his study and cursing anything that comes near him," She let out a bell-sounding laugh and I had to join in. The image she had conjured of father was to true.

He had seemed increasingly sullen as the time came for me to leave and when we were about to floo to Draco's he suddenly announced I wasn't going and promptly ordered Hippy, the house-elf, to unpack my trunk. It had taken me and mother five minutes to convince him that I had to go. Then a further five for him to say good bye to me, checking I had everything I needed, telling me that if I needed him he would be there 'consequences be damned'. It was actually rather amusing. Our relationship had grown to one of an ideal father and daughter relationship. We spent hours together talking about everything. From runic spells – which I was slowly learning – to the top ten most memorable moments in our lives (His top 7 were about me, the next two was family moments, and the last about his power. Mine included him, mother and Draco – well those were the only ones I could really tell him about. I doubted that if I told him that when Harry and Ron befriended me was one he would be happy), to our conflicting views about whether or not cereal was only a breakfast food (he thought it was and I thought it not).

Even so, there was still a part of me I had to hide. Even though I had been returned to my true self, memories and feelings I had made before then couldn't just be wiped away. There were always other parts of my life, the other relationships and the other friendships, hovering over the activities and conversations I took part in. I was still trying to figure out how I was going to deal with it all, just going day by day.

"Mia?" I broke out of my trance as Draco's voice broke through the surrounding chatter. I turned to him expectantly. "_Their _here." He spat the words out and I had no doubt to whom he was talking about. I followed his gaze and caught sight of a bunch of redheads. I saw Kingsley and a few other Order members with them, turning too quickly for me to recognize. I also noticed that they had more protection than ever before. I was curious as to why but knew it was most probably because they knew my mother would be here.

"Disgusting! How they can be allowed to stand on the same platform as us I do not understand." My mother sniffed haughtily and I struggled not to roll my eyes. She very rarely acted like this and when she did I couldn't help but think that she sounded way too stuck up for my liking. I let a smirk cover my face masking what I was feeling inside

"Well I guess I should go put father's plan into action." I drawled out my words and quickly slipped out of their reaches. My mother was left stuttering behind me and I could feel Draco's eye's burning into me making shivers run up and down my spine. I took a few deep breathes as I approached, running over the plan I had made, praying to Merlin that it would work.

They group of people fell silent as I entered their circle. They all looked at me with suspicion or confusion. They had already either been turned against me or they didn't recognize me at all. A surge of rage ran through me but I quickly pushed it away and forced a big grin onto my face.

"Ron!" I squealed happily and through my arms around the closest gangly redhead. I felt him tense and pull away. I pulled my face into a frown and narrowed my eyes.

"Uh, who are you?" He stared down at me and I saw out of the corner of my eye Tonks (a little old granny given away by the pink stripe through her greying hair) and Lupin slip their hands into their robes. I fought the urge to turn my glare to them and instead let out a little laugh.

"Ron you twit it's me. Mia," At his blank gaze and raised eyebrow I let out a huff. "Hermione, you know, one of your best friends" I watched as comprehension came to him and his face broke out into a grin before he pulled me into a big hug.

"Your actually here. We, I uh mean, I didn't know if they would let you," He mumbled into my hair and I carefully extracted myself from his arms.

I smirked. "Did you really think I would let them stop me? Really Ronald, I thought you knew me better than that!" I grinned again and then looked around for the one familiar face I wanted to see. I caught a glance of black messy hair and grinned. I was just about to make my way over when I felt arms wrap around me from the back. I immediately reacted and threw the offender over my shoulder to the ground and drew my wand at his throat. I quickly ID'ed my attacker before immediately blushing and pulling my wand away feeling like an idiot.

"Hello beautiful," Harry's green eyes twinkled up at me from the ground. "Not quite what I expected but I'll take it," He grinned as he pushed himself off the ground.

"You idiot! I thought you were somebody else!" I lightly punched him in the arm, my face still bright red. He laughed and quickly bundled me up in his arms. I sunk into them and closed my eyes, memorizing the feel of him holding me, the unique Harry smell. Then the moment was broken as I felt the heat from Draco's eye's burn into my neck. My eye's popped open and I quickly pulled away. The Weasley's were all staring at me with shock and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked suspicious. As they saw my eye's fall on them they quickly rearranged their features into welcoming smiles, these were all to fake, and I felt my anger rear. I closed my eyes trying to control it, knowing if I couldn't they would see the purple in my eye

"So, where did you learn that?" Harry questioned after placing a quick kiss on my lips which made me want to melt. I could feel myself quickly falling and forced myself to remember that not only my family but also my future husband stood only about 15 feet away, all waiting for a reason to get involved.

"I'll tell you later," I mumbled. "I just wanted to come say hi to everyone." I took a deep breath and slowly let it out "And let you know I won't be sitting with you on the train. I have to sit with them," I jerked my head over in the general direction. "I don't want to but -"

"Shhh! It's okay, I get it," Harry's eye's bore into mine and I knew that he was telling the truth. He had known this was going to happen. I quickly pulled him into a hug and blinked back the tears burning my eyes. I burrowed my head into his neck and mentally calmed myself.

"Meet me in the prefects meeting room, two down from your compartment at two – forty seven. Don't ask! I can't explain till then. Just please," I whispered into his ear and then pulled myself away; my blue eye's meeting his green. He looked at me inquisitively before giving a very discreet nod.

"I have to go," I looked behind towards my parent's and saw Draco glaring at me, my mother looking apoplectic with anger etched into her face. By now she would have expected me to have the great Harry Potter on his knee's begging me not to leave him. But that wasn't my plan. His gaze followed mine and his face turned stony as he met Draco's eyes. "But," I said placing my hand on his chin so he was looking at me. "I will see you at Hogwarts. I love you,"

I smiled as he repeated the words of affection to me and I quickly said good-bye to everyone else and began making my way over to my family.

Part one of my plan was complete. I let a smirk grace my face and couldn't help but glance back to the group who were now watching Harry, Ron and Ginny board the train. I did a double take as I thought I saw another head of messy black but there was nothing there. I shook my head and continued making my way to my mother and Draco, bracing myself for their questions, accusations and whatever else was sure to come.

* * *

**Aboard the Hogwarts express**

Laughter rocketed through the compartment as we recounted events that had occurred over the break. Draco currently had an adorable scowl on his face and Pansy had tears of mirth glistening in her eyes, Blaise had managed to calm down enough that he was no longer choking on the air that had been restricted by his chuckles. I couldn't help but let out a few more giggles at the pout that Draco was showing.

"Alright, that's enough. It's not that funny!" Draco said and gave Blaise a shove as he continued to snicker before turning to me and grabbing my waist, letting his fingers run over the sensitive area under my ribs, resulting in me squirming and giggling even more. I looked up at him with my own mock scowl and he grinned at me before releasing one arm. I settled my head on his shoulder breathing in the unique cologne I knew as Draco's.

"Come on Drake, If Mia, Blaise or I had managed to somehow create a giant spider web, get stuck in it and be unable to get down, while transferring our clothes into a toga, you wouldn't let us live it down either," Pansy teased, her laughter had stopped but her face still gleamed with pure amusement.

"The best bit had to be Shadow trying to play with him, only succeeding in making Draco get more tangled," I grinned as I pictured Shadow whining and trying to jump into the spider web, but only being able to reach Draco's toes, which was then licked repeatedly making Draco squirm.

"You got to admit mate it was hilarious. Especially when our Lord and your parents walked in," Blaise added in while grabbing Pansy's hand to entwine with his. I looked up just in time to see Draco poke his tongue out at them.

"Oi!" Draco jumped as I sat up glaring at him. "What have I told you about sticking your tongue out at people?" I did my best, but couldn't stop the playful grin that began to creep onto my face.

"Hmm . . . not to do it if I don't intend to use it," I saw the playful gleam in his eye and before I could get far enough away he swooped down towards me.

"Eww! Yuck Draco! Do you have to?" I swiped my hand across my face, removing the slobber Draco had left when he had licked me like a dog. "You're disgusting! And you two stop laughing!" I spared a glare for Blaise and Pansy, who were once again openly laughing at what had occurred, before turning my glare back to Draco, "Well what do you have to say for yourself hmmm?"

"Aw I'm sorry Mia, you know I just find you completely irresistible," He gave me his most charming smile, and though I knew what he was doing, I couldn't help but to melt back into his arms. "Besides you're the one who gave me the idea," He flinched back slightly as my hand made contact with his in a sharp slap (not really hard enough to hurt) before he entwined his hand with mine and planted a chaste kiss on the side of my cheek.

I sighed in contentment as I realized that Blaise and Pansy mirrored the way Draco and I were sitting. Moment's like this, more than anything, made me realize just how comfortable I had become around them and how easily I had settled into this lifestyle. Though I had moments of guilt when I thought of the other part of my life, the other people in it, it rarely occurred when it was just the four of us hanging out. If one of us were down, we knew when it was time to listen and when it was time to pull them out of their misery. If one of us couldn't master a spell or potion, we all supported the person until they could achieve it. If one of us did something silly, we all laughed, regardless if there was embarrassment involved. But mostly we made sure that each moment we had was valued and treasured. It was a side a Gryffindor would never expect to see in a Slytherin, but it was one that they, and now I held on to tightly. We all had horrors in our past, tragedy that had ripped apart some comfort of our lives, and they more than I realized that we couldn't change it we could only enjoy what we had. Pansy had explained this thought process to me after we had a conversation of what life had been like while I was 'missing'. She told me that now they had me back they were going to delight in every moment and memory we made.

"What are you thinking about? Pansy's voice drifted through my thoughts and I blinked rapidly to bring myself back to the present. All three of them were staring at me intently with curious looks on their faces.

"Nothing really," Pansy raised her eyebrows at me and I saw Blaise throw an incredulous look at Draco, which I knew very well he would be returning. I sighed, "Honestly nothing. I was just thinking how all natural this has become, hanging with you guys, joking around, hell even attending meetings seems completely normal now. It's just strange how much everything has changed but yet how familiar it all seems." I watched as Draco closed his emotions off from me except for the slight tightening of his grip and noticed that Blaise's eyes had turned a few degrees colder. Of course they would take what I said the wrong way. I opened my mouth to explain further but was cut off by Pansy.

"Oh seriously you two cut it out! She didn't mean it how you two seem to have taken it, so drop the defensive attitude. Mia, I can completely relate. I mean, kind of, I didn't go through what you did obviously, but sometimes it's hard to remember that you haven't always been here. It feels like this is our last and final train ride to Hogwarts that we've travelled together many times, not like the first one ever! I know it took you a while to adjust and I'm sorry if we," here she threw a pointed look at Draco, "ever made it hard on you by forgetting that. But you're back with us now and that's how it's going to stay. We're all in this together, forever."

I couldn't help the beaming smile that spread over my face and sensed more than felt my eyes turn the blue that represented the Ravenclaw house. "For life and thereafter," I corrected. "You're stuck with me now!"

Pansy stood up and pulled me into a hug. I felt myself grow teary-eyed and as I pulled away used my long charcoal colored locks to hide my face as I wiped the few stray tears away, observing in my peripheral vision Pansy doing the same. As we both sat back down, I saw the boys roll their eyes at each other in an exasperated manner. I planted a careful elbow into Draco's ribs before grinning up innocently at him. He moved his head closer to mine and I watched as the grey storm of his eyes turned into a pool of molten silver. His mouth met mine and my body rejoiced at the feeling of his lips caressing mine. I never ceased to be amazed at how the physical contact between us could make everything else fade away, and cause sensations to run through my body that had never been so strong before. I ran my tongue over his lips, starting to feel the desperate need that this humble kiss was not going to be enough to satisfy me. However instead of deepening the kiss like I wanted, I felt him pull back, making me whimper at the loss of contact.

"Easy kitten. As much as I want you, I don't think Blaise and Pansy are enjoying witnessing our affections once again." The mist in my mind began to clear as his words registered with me; I had completely forgotten that they were with us. "And it's time you went and saw Potter for your little chat." His voice hardened and I knew it was because allowing me to meet Harry went against all his better judgment, that and he was feeling slightly possessive due to Harry's and mine relationship.

I sighed as I pulled back, pushing my hair behind my ear and standing in one fluid motion. "I'll be back soon, don't worry," I leant down and gave him one last lingering kiss. "He's not going to do anything, he won't like it but he won't fight me to stay with him once he knows my mind is made up." I cast an apologetic look at Blaise and Pansy, who were showing expressions of disapproval at the prospect of me meeting with Harry. "Lighten up guys; let me go have my fun."

I flashed them all a smirk that would make my ancestor, Salazar himself, proud, before turning and opening the compartment door and exiting. Once out I leant against the wall out of their view, and let out a long drawn breathe. Now it was 'go' time, I didn't know if I could go through with my plan. They all sat in there, and my parents waited at home, for me to return with news of victory and the destruction of Harry Potter's heart, I, however had no intention of doing that, but rather re-enforcing to Harry that love could conquer all, no matter what side of a war one stood on.

* * *

**Prefects meeting room**

I sat on the desk, breathing deeply making myself stay calm. Just because Harry was five minutes late didn't mean that he wasn't coming. I swung my legs in frustration (and though I would never admit it out loud, nervousness) and thought over what I had come here to do. Though my father, and my Lord, had issued me orders to break Harry's heart and therefore weaken him, I wasn't ready to do that. Yes I was with Draco, but part of me still belonged to Harry, part of me probably always would. I was still my own person, despite my heritage, and the manipulations that had been forced on me throughout my life, and I was going to act as I saw fit. In a way that would both benefit and condemn me.

I glanced at the dial on the wall and saw that while I had been sitting there musing, it was now fifteen minutes since Harry had agreed to meet me. I felt my temper begin to flare up, causing the table beneath me, and the chairs next to me, to rock in a highly unstable fashion. I knew if anyone walked in right now my eyes would be a dark indigo in color. I gripped at the onyx skull which hung from my neck, the chocker which had been in my father's family for generations, and forced myself to draw my magic back in. I took another deep breath and headed for the door, to return to my friends.

Just as I reached for the handle the door slid open, and I found myself staring at a Hogwarts robe with a Lion emblem. I looked up and found emerald eyes, so fill of warmth and depth, staring back at me.

"Harry!" All I managed to whisper out before I was in his arms, the door sliding firmly shut behind him. I once again nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, and smelled his wood-musk scent. I felt his lips on the top of my head and a flash of warmth and love flowed through me. I took a deep breath and slowly extracted myself from his arms. I was here for a reason and I needed to keep my head.

"Mia, I'm sorry I'm late. Ron was going on and on about Quidditch, and every time I went to leave someone new would wander in," I saw the sincerity shine through his eyes and couldn't stop myself from reaching back out to him.

"It's okay Harry, I'm just glad you're here now." I pulled back again and took back my seat out the table, facing him. He stood there with a small grin on his face and I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be getting more fit every time I lay eyes on him. "What I have to say to you, isn't going to be easy but I need you to hear me out, from start to finish. Can you do that?"

I saw a guarded look come over his face and fixed my features into a grimace. "Okay Mia, I can do that." He grabbed a seat out and sat down directly in front of me.

I drew in a breath and then let my story come tumbling out. I told him of how my father wanted me on his side (I left out the part where I had become a Deatheater), I told him of how my father had forbidden me being with him and how he ordered me to crush his heart into tiny microscopic fractions, I told him of how I was expected to be with Draco, how I had no choice, there was a magical betrothal that could not be overthrown unless the parents agreed or were deceased. Throughout my story, he managed to keep his face schooled into a mask of neutrality; however his eyes showed me what he was really feeling. Anger and disgust at the situation I was in, pain at the thought of losing me and determination to not let that happen.

"So where does that leave us then?" Harry's voice was harsh with bitterness and forced control and I bit my lip.

"I don't know Harry. It's you I want to be with but my father has many Slytherins and worse spying on me to make sure I'm doing what I'm told."

"So leave them. Leave that all behind. You always have a place with me, with the Weasleys. You don't have to do what he says. Dumbledore will protect, we will pro-", I cut him off before he couldn't finish.

"No Harry, you can't. I've only just found out who I am, I'm not ready to walk away from it. Not yet. I'm not turning my back on the light, please don't think that," I grasped his hand in mine and made him look at me. "I would like nothing more than to go back to how it was, but we can't, it's different, I'm different. But how I feel for you hasn't changed. I love you Harry, I still want to be with you. I still want that life we envisioned. I'm just not sure if we can have it anymore," I sniffed and turned my face away from him.

"Hey, hey. Hermione don't cry," His hand came up and wiped away the tears that were creeping down my face. He was standing in between my legs and he cupped my chin and forced my face up so I was looking at him. He lent down and planted a soft loving kiss against my salty lips. "We will find a way," he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, still staring at me. I watched as a steely look came into his eye, showing me that he had found a solution to our problem.

"You said everyone has to think you've broken up with me, right?" I nodded slowly, "And your fathers got spies so he has to think you're trying to make a relationship with Draco work right?" I nodded again, narrowing my eyes, trying to see where he was going with this. "Then we'll let him think that. All we have to do is put on the best damn act of our lives."

I saw the determined look on his face and felt my own turn confused. "What do you mean Harry?"

He continued on to tell me that he wasn't going to just hand me over and throw away what we had because of my scumbag of a father (his words, not mine, which resulted in me having to quickly put out a fire that combusted in the wastebin before he could notice). We would pretend. Pretend to be on opposite sides. Pretend that I had done as my father ordered. Pretend that the sight of me holding hands with Draco, which I would have to do, wouldn't make him sick to his stomach. The only time we would stop pretending was when it was just us. We would find a way to have those times together. No one else would know, except for Dumbledore and McGonagall, they would have to as leaders of the Order. When we walked out of this room we would be enemies. As I told him I would have to be resorted, he said he would glare at me until I left the table but on the inside he would be counting the seconds until our next meeting.

We would have to find a way to communicate, just me and him, he said, but for now slipping notes to each other would have to be enough. I promised I would tell him all I could to help the light, any attacks or raids that I knew were being planned. To prove this I told him he had to warn Dumbledore that there was going to be an attack in Staines tomorrow night.

We sealed our promises with a kiss, one of longing and desperation and a promise to stick together no matter what.

"As long as we have each other, there's always hope," His parting words to me.

"Hope can only be destroyed by those we allow to have power over us. Don't let them have that power," My parting words to him.

It wasn't until he walked out the door, slamming it behind him, for appearances sake, that I let the mask of love and pain slip off my face. Instead I let my now traditional smirk grace my face. That had been way too easy. Harry Potter was just as much of a fool as my father had always said. The lies had been easy to tell, the emotions easy to fake and making him suggest the solution exactly as I wanted it had been child's play. And I was personally going to show him that blood was indeed thicker than water, no matter who tried to manipulate you into thinking different.

* * *

**Slytherin Compartment**

I slipped back in still smirking to myself at my success, and found my two best friends and the boy who was my feature playing exploding snap. They glanced up and seeing my expression adopted their own.

"All went well, I take it?" Blaise questioned, placing his card down.

"Exceptionally. I told you, I know him. This will hurt a lot more than just breaking his heart like father wanted. This will shake him, he won't know where to turn or who to trust. And that will be where it all falls apart," My eyes glowed purple in joy and I settled myself next to Draco.

"I don't know Kitten," Draco had a frown smearing his Adonis' features; "I don't like the thought of him thinking that you two are secretly dating. Or him being able to hold you. Or kiss you. Your mine." I smiled at his silliness and let out a bell-like laugh.

"You need to remember. It's all just an act. And every minute I spend time with him, I'll be wishing I was with you," I sealed this with a kiss.

And so the four of us sat in comradeship, with the secret knowledge of the secret plan we all shared until the train pulled up at the Hogsmede station.

And though I knew I had done what I had to, for all of our sakes (including Harry's), I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I had just changed the fabric of my own destiny by the decision I had made.


End file.
